


Hey, bro'

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Clumsy Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay Marco Bott, Growing Old Together, Growing Up Together, Half-Siblings, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unexperienced sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Jean POV y Marco POV alternados, muchos pensamientos internos, muchos debates interiores e inseguridades que superar mientras el uno al otro se van conociendo en el proceso.Hay capítulos muy largos, otros un pelín cortos. Pero ay, la paciencia es una virtud...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casi diez minutos llevaba sentada en la silla de plástico del hospital, un suave quejido de dolor escapando de sus labios de tanto en tanto desde que recibieron la noticia. Su marido entró con el resto de la familia de su fallecido mejor amigo, pero ella decidió no entrometerse. Demasiado personal, demasiado privado para alguien que apenas llevaba unos años entre ellos. Sin embargo, apretó los puños y se puso en pie despacio, llevándose una mano a los riñones debido al peso de su redondo vientre. Caminó con lentitud hacia la zona de los neonatos de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, apoyando las manos en el cristal y mirando a ese pequeño dormir, absorto del vuelco que había dado su vida hacía unos momentos. Los niños siempre son los que tienen más probabilidades de sobrevivir, sobre todo recién nacidos. Era injusto. Tan pequeño y tan… solo. Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando el sollozo, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas adornadas con miles de pecas. Una mano se posó en su hombro lo que le pareció un instante después pero realmente fueron unos intensos y dolorosos quince minutos. Minutos suficientes para tomar una decisión.
> 
> —No se va a quedar solo —dijo agarrando la mano de su marido—, Jean se viene a casa.
> 
> Su marido asintió, los ojos irritados y cansados por el dolor. La abrazó, tocando su barriga, a su otro hijo, esperando poder hacer feliz al bebé que movió la nariz en sueños.

**_7 años_ **

Se alejó de su construcción con una sonrisa, admirando la torre de bloques de colores frente a él, alzándose en equilibrio sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Le había llevado unos buenos veinte minutos construirla sin tirarla por completo, lo que para un niño suponía una eternidad. Escuchó los pasitos apresurados y la risilla golfa pero no le dio tiempo a impedir la catástrofe. 

—¡NOOOOOOO! —Se le escapó la camiseta de Jean de entre los dedos cuando, con un rugido y las manos simulando garras, su hermanastro destrozó su perfecta obra maestra.

—¡Rawwwwwr! ¡Destruccioooooon! —Pateó los bloques, que salieron despedidos por toda la habitación. Se giró hacia Marco con una alegre carcajada que se cortó súbitamente al ver su expresión—, ¿ya estás llorando otra vez? 

—Era… me ha… eres… —Sollozaba llevándose los pequeños puños a los ojos—, te odio, Jean.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Su madre se asomó a la habitación. Jean se miró los pies molesto por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, gruñón.

—Es un llorica. No sabe jugar.

—Jean ha tirado mi torre —Fue corriendo a las faldas de su madre, que le consoló acariciando sus negros cabellos, chasqueando la lengua al mirar a su otro hijo.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no le hagas rabiar? —Le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que se acercara—, venga, a merendar. 

Caminaron arrastrando los pies por el pasillo de blancas paredes de su casa, cada uno con un sentimiento bien diferente en su pecho. Cuadros con numerosas fotos adornaban su camino, la gran mayoría, de los chicos viviendo muchas primeras veces: la primera vez en la playa en la que Marco se lanzó con valor al agua pero Jean necesitó manguitos; la primera vez en el campo donde Jean no dejaba de llevarle escarabajos enormes a sus padres, haciendo a su hermano llorar; la primera vez montando en bici sin ruedas de apoyo, ambos con sonrisas melladas pero amplias, felices, el pelo al viento y en el caso de Jean, las piernas también. Aunque consideraba a su hermano pequeño como una persona blandita en extremo, lo adoraba, e igual ocurría al contrario. Jean era la persona favorita de Marco y para comer, para jugar e incluso para dormir le buscaba. La mayoría de las noches, cuando toda la casa se sumía en un silencio apacible roto por el “ _ tic, tac” _ del reloj de la cocina, se colaba en su cama, trepando en ella, suspirando reconfortado contra su espalda. Jean no protestaba, solo se meneaba un poco y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, se acercaba un pelín a su calor con la esperanza de que pasase su brazo alrededor. Cuando lo hacía, era cuando más profundo dormían.

Pero ahora estaba enfadado, no quería ni siquiera mirarle debido al disgusto que le provocó el que destrozase lo que tanto le costó construir. Y sabía que no se daría cuenta, sabía que le diría que era un exagerado y un llorica. Por ello, se limitó a sentarse frente a sus tres tortitas, aspirando con fuerza por la nariz, suspirando entre hipidos disgustados. Las cortó con cuidado con el cuchillo, ahora mamá les dejaba usar los que no tenían sierra para cortar sus meriendas porque ya eran grandes. Miró de reojo a Jean para ver que empapaba una de sus tortas con sirope de arce y, sin cortarla, la pinchaba con el tenedor y se dedicaba a devorarla tal cual. Ya iba por la segunda cuando él acabó de cortar las suyas en pedazos pequeños y regulares. Fue a alzar la mano hacia el bote de nutella, pero Jean lo sostenía, mirando en su interior con el ceño fruncido. Sin decir nada, enroscó la tapadera blanca y puso el bote en la mesa, empujándolo con dos dedos en dirección de Marco. Volvió al sirope de arce, cogiendo el tarro de cristal y volcando una generosa cantidad sobre sus dos tortitas restantes. Marco abrió el bote de crema de chocolate, comprobando que quedaba muy poca. Como mucho para solo dos tortitas. A Jean  _ le fascinaba  _ la nutella, en numerosas ocasiones le habían reñido por comerla a deshora y siempre le daba una pataleta cuando Marco cogía más que él. Sintió que la pena y el enfado dejaban de oprimir su pecho, dejando paso a la vergüenza y a una sonrisa débil que le asomó a los labios.

—Gracias —susurró. Jean emitió un débil  _ “hmmm”. _

Esa tarde jugaron juntos pero separados. Marco volvió a construir su torre, Jean intentaba hacer un dibujo que en apariencia no le salía, borrándolo una, y otra, y otra vez. No dijo nada al darse cuenta de que intentaba pintar a su compañera de clase, esa que tanto miraba, la de bonita melena negra que él decía que era  _ su novia _ . Esta vez, su torre fue mucho más grande, con más bloques y más estable. También tardó muchísimo más. Les llamaron para darse su baño e irse a la cama y cuando Jean se levantó, Marco le dedicó una mirada de advertencia entrecerrando sus redondos ojos castaños. Salió de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y su pelo color paja agitándose al caminar con prisa, pero Marco sonrió, sabiendo con seguridad que su torre no corría peligro. Una vez cenaron, con el pelo limpio así como sus sábanas, su padre los acostó, dándoles las buenas noches y dejando la lamparita de media luna encendida. Le costó un tiempo a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz azul, girando la cara hacia la cama de Jean y viéndole con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas levantadas, pataleando arriba y abajo despacio, distraídamente.

—Marco —Los latidos de su corazón saltaron ante su llamada repentina. Hizo un ruido con la garganta dándole a entender que le escuchaba—, ¿por qué te vienes a mi cama por las noches?

—Ahm —Apretó las sábanas con fuerza, contra su pecho—, lo siento.

—No me molesta, pero nunca me has dicho por qué lo haces.

—No quiero decírtelo —Jean giró la cara, mirándole—, te vas a reír de mí, como siempre.

—Te prometo que no me rio —Dejó caer las piernas contra el colchón en un sonoro “ _ zump” _ , girando su cuerpo por completo hacia él. Miró a su alrededor y después se centró en sus nudillos, hablando a media voz.

—No me gustan las sombras del cuarto. Parece que hay  _ cosas _ mirándome.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? —Se tapó hasta la nariz, asintiendo—, hmmm… tengo una idea —Jean saltó de la cama—, ven, ayúdame —Indeciso por la hora que era y porque deberían estar ya dormidos, salió despacio de entre las sábanas, dándole la vuelta a la cama de Jean hasta ponerse a su lado—. ¡Imagina lo guay que sería tener una super cama como la de mamá y papá! Vamos a juntar las nuestras.

—Pero pesan mucho…

—No, entre los dos podemos, ven, empuja conmigo —Contaron hasta tres y empujaron. 

_ El colchón.  _

Que salió despedido hacia adelante entre cama y cama.

—¡Ay no! —Marco miró a Jean, que alzó las cejas riéndose. Le faltaba la paleta superior izquierda, cada vez que decía palabras con la letra s se escuchaba un silbido que le hacía reírse. Pero ahora no, ahora estaban portándose  _muy mal_ y tenía miedo de las consecuencias.

—Vamos a ponerlo en su sitio y esta vez empujamos la cama entera —Al escuchar su risilla alegre, Marco sonrió un poco, aún temeroso _. _

Les costó muchísimo trabajo subir el colchón a la cama, pesaba un montón. Volvieron a repetir la jugada, esta vez asegurándose de apoyar las manos en la estructura de madera. A la de tres empujaron, arrastrándola con éxito y mucho esfuerzo, hasta pegar una con la otra. 

Y llevándose la alfombra detrás. 

Marco alzó las manos hacia su boca y Jean miró hacia atrás al escuchar su jadeo sobresaltado.

—Papá nos va a reñir.

—No pasa nada —Se encaramó en su cama, destapándola y destapando la de Marco, deshaciéndolas y estirando las mantas entre las dos—, dile que es idea mía.

—Es que  _ es  _ idea tuya … —dijo caminando hacia su lado de la cama, tapándose con su sonriente hermano mirándole de frente.

—¿A que así es más guay? Además, mira, podemos hacer la croqueta —Jean se enrolló en las mantas, rodando por los colchones, aplastándole y haciéndole reír a carcajadas.

—Mañana nos van a reñir —Le dijo cuando volvió a su sitio, completamente despeinado. Jean se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual, las volvemos a juntar, hasta que nos dejen.

—Papá Noel no te va a traer nada…

—Ya me darás alguno de tus juguetes —Bostezó, pegándoselo a Marco, que sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados.

—Jean —dijo un poco después, cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, casi dormidos. Este hizo un ruidito muy parecido al suyo unos minutos antes—, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Tú también —Sacó la mano de las mantas, dándole con el dedo índice en la punta de la chata nariz. Se dieron las buenas noches con una sonrisa. 

Marco durmió toda la noche de golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

**_11 años_ **

Se colocó bien la mochila al hombro, saliendo del autobús escolar con la sensación de que el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas. No quería ir a clase. Quería irse a casa. No le gustaba el colegio con toda  _ esa gente desconocida y sus miradas _ . Su hermano sin embargo casi salía corriendo, dándole el encuentro a sus amigos. No le gustaba ni uno de ellos. Bueno, eso sería mentir, Mikasa sí le gustaba. Pero le gustaba  _ de otra manera.  _ Quizás Armin era más soportable pero el resto… notaba sus miradas. Notaba los cuchicheos pero nunca nadie le preguntaba nada. Fue así desde el primer día y sabía que sería así todos los años lectivos en los que coincidiera con Marco. De primeras todos pensaban que eran mejores amigos, pero cuando decían que vivían juntos y sus apellidos  _ no coincidían, _ la gente les miraba raro. A Marco no le importaba. A él sí. Porque las miradas se enfocaban casi siempre en él, que no llevaba el apellido de la familia, que no conocía a sus verdaderos padres. Pero nadie preguntaba. Solo hablaban. Y le enfadaba mucho verles hablar porque nadie era sincero.

—Oye, ¿para el trabajo en grupo con quién te vas a poner, Marco? —preguntó Christa al llegar a la clase. 

_ A mí nunca nadie me pregunta esas cosas. Conmigo no cuentan porque claro, ¿quién va a querer hablar con el raro? _

Se sentó tras el pecoso, observando su perfil al hablar con la chica, esa nariz respingona que tan bien conocía y los tres lunares en la parte superior de la oreja izquierda.

—Con Jean, claro —Una pequeña llama, muy cálida, se encendió en su pecho al escucharle decir esas palabras como si fuese obvio.

—Eso ya, tonto, ¿pero con quién más?

—¿No puede ser de dos? —preguntó Jean, molesto.

—La profesora Hanji ha dicho que tiene que ser mínimo de cuatro —explicó Sasha, tirándole una bolita de papel. Le enfadó el gesto, por lo que chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues no sé, ¿tenéis grupo? —Tanto Connie como Sasha negaron con la cabeza—, pues ale, nosotros —Se giró hacia Jean, apoyándose en su pupitre con el brazo—, nos ponemos con ellos, ¿vale? —Se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera. La reacción de Marco fue ampliar la sonrisa.

Pero lo peor no fue eso. Lo peor fue que les invitó a casa. Y la casa era un lugar sagrado para él donde estar cómodo y en paz, donde disfrutar de su hermanastro sin ninguno de esos metiéndose en medio. Alejándole de él. Desviando su atención hasta llegar al punto de no notar su ausencia. Como aquel día que se fue a casa, cansado de fingir simpatía y Marco no lo notó hasta horas después. Estaba  _ demasiado ocupado _ aprendiendo a montar en skate con ese imbécil de Eren Jaeger. Sin él. Y les había invitado esa misma tarde porque claro, el empollón de Marco tenía que tener la tarea hecha cuanto antes mejor. Devoró el almuerzo enfurruñado, actitud que el pecoso no pasó desapercibida. Y le preguntaba, pero él respondía siempre con un “ _ déjame".  _ Una vez en casa, Connie y Sasha molestaron más que ayudaron. El trabajo lo hizo Marco casi por completo, Jean siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y los otros dos jugueteando con una cosa y otra. A él le daba exactamente igual hacer o no hacer el trabajo pero sabía lo importante que era para Marco que quedara bien, por lo que cuando tras un empujón, Connie rompió la cartulina en la que Marco puso tanto empeño, explotó.

—¡Sois idiotas! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —Le dio con la palma de la mano en la nuca al chico, que se quejó con un fuerte “ _ Aaauuuu”  _ llevándose las manos al punto del impacto.

—No pasa nada, lo vuelvo a hacer —A pesar de escuchar esas palabras de su boca vio el fastidio en sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡Sí pasa! No tienes que agradar siempre a todo el mundo, si le tienes que mandar a la mierda, lo haces —Sasha aspiró con fuerza, Marco le miró con los ojos como platos.

—No digas palabrotas, te van a castigar —susurró.

—Siempre igual, ¡y te pasa por tonto!

Jean se marchó de la habitación con el enfado por bandera, camino a la parte trasera de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos. No fueron tras él. Tampoco lo esperaba. Pasó la tarde allí sentado sin que nadie le reclamase o le echase de menos, muy entretenido en menospreciarse. Sabía que Marco era el favorito de todos y lo comprendía porque también era su favorito. Había escuchado a sus padres elogiarle por lo bueno que era en casa mientras a él no hacían más que regañarle, había escuchado a los profesores decirle que era un alumno estrella mientras que a él le decían que “siguiera el ejemplo de Marco”. Suspiró con la pena atascada en la garganta, luchando por no ponerse a llorar. Se sentía solo, cada vez más solo, y no pensaba decírselo a nadie porque no iba a cambiar nada, no le iban a comprender. Comenzó a refrescar, por lo que se rodeó las piernas con los brazos, cabezota, demasiado orgulloso para entrar en casa. Y mientras él se helaba, su hermano era arropado con el calor y favoritismo de todos,  _ el bueno de Marco. _ No le guardaba rencor. No podía. Por eso, cuando escuchó el rechinar de los goznes de la puerta trasera a su espalda, no reaccionó con furia. En su lugar, hundió la nariz un poco más entre sus brazos, escuchando la madera del porche crujir al permanecer detrás suya.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? —Le preguntó Marco, sentándose a su lado. Jean asintió, mirando a una piedrita entre sus pies—, pero hace frío, vas a resfriarte. ¿Por qué no has entrado? —Se encogió de hombros—, Sasha y Connie no estaban enfadados. Bueno, Connie un poco. Pero ha hecho la cartulina de nuevo él solo.

—No le voy a dar las gracias —Sentía la mirada de Marco clavada en él.

—Jean… ¿Por qué eres así con la gente? ¿No quieres amigos? —Negó con la cabeza—. La gente de la clase es guay.

—Contigo. A mí no me quieren de amigo. 

—Porque no juegas con ellos. Si te quedas solo y te enfadas nunca van a saber que eres súper divertido —Se abrazó con más fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no llorar.

—No lo soy —Notó su voz más aguda de lo normal, por lo que escondió la cara—, siempre lo estropeo todo. 

—¿Quieres que juntemos las camas esta noche? —No le respondió, claro que quería,  _ siempre quería. _

—¿No te…? —Tragó saliva—, ¿no te estás cansando de mí tú también? 

—¿Eh? ¡No! Jean, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo vas a ser.

El pequeño tembló cuando el primer sollozo le sacudió entero, llorando con la cabeza escondida, sintiendo ahora que Marco se levantaba para pasarle los brazos por los hombros permaneciendo de pie frente a él en un escalón inferior. La puerta trasera volvió a abrirse y el jadeo sorprendido de su madre le hizo encogerse aún más.

—¡Jean! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te has hecho daño? —La sintió sentarse a su lado, su cálida mano en la espalda.

—Déjame... 

Pero no le dejó. Se unió al abrazo de Marco, besándole el pelo y apretujándole con mimo sin hacer más preguntas. Jean dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, rodeado de ese dulce olor que le reconfortaba. Su hermano se marchó del porche con un suave  _ “ahora vengo”. _ La cabecita rubia de Jean se elevó con el pecho de su madre al ella suspirar.

—¿Te has peleado con tus amigos? 

—Le han roto la cartulina a Marco y no se ha quejado. Es tonto, solo porque quiere amigos nunca se queja.

—Tu hermano es demasiado noble como para enfadarse por eso, pero no creo que estés llorando por una cartulina. 

—Es que… es que… él —se refregó los ojos, hipando al llorar más fuerte ahora que Marco no le escuchaba—, va a tener otros amigos, y y-yo no voy a imp-portarle.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Marco te quiere muchísimo y lo sabes. No va a darte de lado nunca.

Pero él no estaba tan seguro. No olvidaba el día del patinaje, era una espina que tenía clavada. Sin levantar la cara de entre los brazos de su madre, escuchó que el pecoso saltaba los escalones, dándole en la mejilla con algo frío y metálico. Abrió un ojo, observando la amplia sonrisa de Marco que le ofrecía el bote de Nutella y una cuchara. A pesar de que casi era la hora de cenar, se sentó derecho pasándose la manga del jersey por la nariz, aún hipando al meterse la primera cucharada de crema de chocolate en la boca. Su madre se rió, Marco también. La misma sonrisa, efectos diferentes, pero ambos le llenaban el alma de un amor inexplicable. El chocolate y la conversación casual que mantenían su madre y Marco sobre el trabajo de clase aliviaron un poco su corazón. Que a la hora de cenar pidieran pizza lo alegró un poco más. Y que justo al acostarse después de lavarse los dientes Marco empujara su cama hasta la suya, terminó de hacerle feliz. Se acostaron, y tapándose con las sábanas sin decir nada pero riéndose alegre, Marco le dio un buen apretón por los hombros, refregando la mejilla contra su pelo.

—Au, idiota —A pesar de la queja obligatoria, le devolvió el abrazo, estrujandolo por la cintura hasta escucharle exhalar un ahogado  _ “umpf” _ .

—Vas a ser mi amigo siempre —Le dijo Marco. Jean creyó deshacerse ante esas palabras porque eran exactamente las que necesitaba. No soltaron su abrazo, aunque sí lo relajaron, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y no te vas a ir con Jaeger y me vas a dejar solo?

—¿Con Eren? No, claro que no —rió—, ¿por qué con Eren?

—Porque te olvidaste de mí cuando te fuiste a patinar —Pasaron unos segundos de un silencio en los que sintió miedo. 

—No me olvidé de ti. Te vi irte, pero pensé que no querías estar con gente.

—¿Por qué no viniste conmigo a casa? —Apretó la tela de su pijama verde, en una mezcla de enfado y pena.

—Me lo estaba pasando bien, no quería irme, pero entendía que tú sí quiseras irte. Si me hubieras pedido que me fuera contigo lo habría hecho.

—No quería pedirtelo —dijo en susurros.

—Jean, no tenemos que estar  _ siempre, siempre _ juntos. Podemos divertirnos con cosas diferentes y seguir siendo los mejores amigos del mundo mundial.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo —Su voz sonó ahogada, presionada contra el pecho de su hermano—, siempre, siempre.

—Entonces intenta llevarte mejor con los demás. De verdad son guays, como tú.

—Hmm…

—¡Cabezota! Eres mi persona favorita del mundo —Volvió a achucharle—, no te pongas triste, ¿vale?

Asintió sin mirarle. Marco suspiró. Tenía calor y le costaba respirar tan pegado a él, pero no iba a separarse. Al día siguiente tendría que hacerlo y no le gustaba, porque cuando lo hacía se sentía expuesto, inseguro. Porque vendría gente y le alejaría. Vendría gente y le haría reír como cuando ellos dos jugaban juntos a solas. Vendrían y le convencerían de que Jean no era “su mejor amigo del mundo mundial”. Vendría Eren con sus bonitos ojos verdes y sus maneras extrovertidas que gustaban a todos y Marco se olvidaría porque era el líder del grupo, mejor que Jean en todo, y Marco le seguiría, se olvidaría. Sintió sus caricias en el pelo al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo acelerado de su respiración. Se centró en el contacto de su mano entre los cabellos, de la respiración pausada del pecoso, de su atención.  _ Quizás mañana le alejen, pero ahora es mío. Mi Marco. _ Y con la tranquilidad de ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que empiezo a subir un fic sin haberlo terminado pero supongo que he cedido a la presión social.  
> Voy a terminarlo, siempre los acabo y este no va a ser una excepción porque ya sé el final.  
> Solo pido paciencia y que avisaré por twitter cuando el siguiente esté subido.  
> Aquí mi cuenta: @TifaK_Sugar


	3. Chapter 3

**13 Años**

Marco cerró la puerta de la biblioteca dándole las buenas noches al profesor de guardia y a Armin, que bostezaba camino a casa en la bicicleta con tres libros en la cesta. En lugar de dejar la llave en la portería del colegio se la llevaba a casa, confiaban en él lo suficiente como para que lo hiciera y sabían que sería el primero en querer entrar al día siguiente. Suspiró cansado, tirando del asa de su mochila para colocarla de manera menos dolorosa sobre su hombro. Le encantaba el camino a casa. Le encantaban esos minutos para él, andando en soledad con la única compañía de la música. Levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo, maravillándose con los colores del crepúsculo, con el olor del otoño, su estación favorita del año después de la primavera. Sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Jean si le escuchase decir eso, ya que su estación favorita era el invierno porque: primero, adoraba taparse con las mantas más gordas que pudiera encontrar y segundo, la Navidad. Todo lo que involucrase estar con la familia, estar juntos haciendo algo en casa, era el plan perfecto para él. Las tardes de videojuegos y mantas, que Marco leyese algo mientras él se quedaba frito a su lado con la videoconsola olvidada sobre su pecho, la pascua, los cumpleaños de sus padres… En esos momentos veía a su Jean favorito, el que no escondía su alegría o sonrisas, el que saltaba y brincaba sin fruncir el ceño. El que le impulsaba a hacer cosas que de otra manera le darían vergüenza. 

Llevaba más de la mitad del camino y una sonrisa muy cálida puesta en los labios. Era viernes y se apostaba cualquier cosa a que le encontraría en el sofá viendo Netflix con la boca llena de algo que contuviese chocolate. Casi corría el último trecho, deseando llegar. Metió la llave en la cerradura y le extrañó la poca luz del recibidor además del silencio.

—¿Holaaaaa? —Le llegó su voz del fondo del pasillo.

—¿Jean? ¿Estás solo? —preguntó Marco. Soltó la mochila a un lado para dejar su chaquetón y los guantes en el perchero.

—Sí, joder, qué susto —chasqueó la lengua al escuchar su mala boca. Normalmente sólo decía palabrotas cuando estaban solos o con amigos, pero a veces se le escapaban delante de sus padres.

—¿Susto? —Caminó hasta la oficina, con el ceño fruncido al ver que también tenía la luz apagada y que el brillo provenía del ordenador—, solo he entrado…

—Ya, es que si fueras papá o mamá tendría que cerrar las pestañas y tenía las manos ocupadas —Marco frenó el paso justo antes de entrar en la habitación. Ya sabía lo que pasaba. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. 

_ Va a volver a pasar. No. No puede pasar. No mires mucho. Ánimo. Es tu hermano. ¡Tu hermano! Trátalo como tal y contrólate, que das asco. _

_ — _ ¿Qué estás haciendo en el pasillo? —Su voz le sobresaltó—. Ven aquí de una vez y tráete una silla —Se le tensó la mandíbula sin percatarse de ello. Giró a su habitación y cogió la silla de madera por el respaldo, entrando sin alzar los ojos de la moqueta azul—. He encontrado la página definitiva. Tengo de todo. 

El único ordenador de la casa al que ellos tenían acceso estaba en el estudio de su madre. Sí, tenían sus teléfonos móviles, pero los datos no eran eternos y la calidad de los vídeos no era la misma. Jean se sentaba frente a él, con un paquete de cleenex y un bote de jabón de manos altamente sospechoso. Le miraba con la excitación pintada en la cara y no sabía si en algún sitio más porque  _ no podía mirar. _ Desde hacía unos meses, el porno era el entretenimiento número uno de su hermano y le insistía para que le acompañase porque no podía perderse, en sus palabras, “algo tan cojonudo”. El problema era que no veían el porno de la misma manera a pesar de verlo juntos por insistencia del rubio: mientras Jean se volvía loco con los primeros planos de unas tetas muy poco naturales, Marco… bueno, el primer orgasmo de Marco viendo una película X fue en un momento que Jean le dijo era  _ una putada _ , porque justo cuadró con un primer plano del actor gimiendo. Solo que los ojos de Marco no estaban en el actor en ese momento, aunque sí en sus gemidos.

_ Sucio. Eres sucio. Das asco. Desviado. Como Jean se entere… ni se te ocurra mirarle. No alces la vista. Das asco. Eres un pervertido. _

—¿Sabes lo que es el ASMR? —Marco asintió, sentándose junto a él, ocultando la angustia que esos pensamientos le generaban—, pues he encontrado una página porno con eso. Te pones los cascos y es como si esas tías te gimieran en el oído. Mira, toma.

Le puso los enormes cascos en la cabeza y Marco se rió sin realmente sentirlo, tenso. Al darle al play, gemidos femeninos le llenaron los oídos. Sí, podían llegar a resultar estimulantes, pero no como para acabar con la erección que su hermano tenía en los pantalones. _NO_ _MIRES, QUE NO MIRES_. De repente, un gemido diferente. Un gemido rasgado, sonidos húmedos y repetitivos y sólo un gemido grave. Marco apretó los dedos a los brazos de la silla, tragando saliva, bajando la vista, sintiendo ese espasmo entre sus piernas. Se los quitó abruptamente, devolviéndoselos a Jean.

—N-no es lo mío —Para su sorpresa, su hermano se rió. Le miró y vio esa expresión traviesa en sus ojos, esa sonrisa con los colmillos más largos de lo que la gente solía tenerlos. Siempre bromeaba con él por eso pero en el fondo le gustaban.  _ Marco, para. _

—Y una mierda, ¿te has visto los pantalones? —Miró entre sus piernas, encorvandose al darse cuenta de la tensión en ellos—, ¿qué haces? Claro que se te ha puesto dura. Yo ya me he corrido una vez con esta mierda y voy a por la segunda. Después te dejo si quieres. Avisa si llegan papá y mamá.

Jean se la sacó del pantalón, echándose hacia atrás en la silla tras embadurnarse la mano con jabón, colocándose los cascos. Marco le observó unos segundos separar los labios, acariciarse despacio, respirar hondo. Se levantó de la silla como si esta le hubiese quemado el culo, precipitándose al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se agarró al borde del lavabo con ambas manos hasta que los nudillos le blanquearon. Apretaba los dientes y los ojos, intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Le dolía. Su erección era tan inmensa que le dolía. Necesitaba alivio.

_ Asco. Asco. Qué asco das. Mírate. La polla dura por mirar a tu hermano. _

**_No es mi hermano_ ** _. _

_ Sí lo es. Y aunque no lo fuera, es un hombre. Eres un desviado. Como se enteren en el colegio se acabó. Se acabó tu vida. Van a darte la espalda porque se van a morir del asco. Tus padres no volverán a tocarte. ¿Y Jean? No va a volver a mirarte. Nunca. Asqueroso. _

Se miró en el espejo. Se odió. Odió esos ojos débiles y llorosos. Odió la erección que no se iba. Y odió cada poro de su piel, deseando poder ser otra persona, cualquiera sin esos  _ problemas. _ Abrió la ducha, quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en ella sin girar el grifo hacia el agua caliente. Las duchas frías eran lo único que más o menos le calmaban, eso y sus pensamientos destructivos. Le alivió comprobar que bajaba, su erección se iba. Temblando, cogió la primera toalla que pilló, secándose con ella y saliendo camino a su habitación con prisas por ponerse ropa seca. No miró a la oscura habitación en la que estaba su hermano, se encerró en la suya y se cambió, cogiendo un libro, su música y desapareciendo inmerso en su mundo. 

Unos minutos u horas después —perdía el sentido del tiempo al leer— un puñetazo de su hermano en el hombro le devolvió a la realidad. Le miraba enfurruñado, diciéndole algo que no escuchó por la música que resonaba en sus oídos. 

—¿Eh? —Le preguntó sacándose un casco de la oreja.

—Que casi me pillan con el porno abierto, ¿no te dije que me avisaras? Casi no me da tiempo a borrar el historial. 

—La próxima vez ábrela en oculto —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea, ven, han comprado pollo del KFC.

Siguió a su desgarbado hermano hasta la cocina. La pubertad le estaba haciendo cada vez más delgado, de facciones estiradas. Marco sin embargo parecía comenzar a desarrollar una masa muscular que no sabía de dónde salía. No hacía mucho deporte pero su complexión era más robusta que la de Jean. También comía dos veces más que él. Sus padres les pusieron por delante tres cubos de pollo. 

—Me vais a llevar a la ruina —Les dijo su madre—, a ver cuándo crecéis y empezáis a comer como seres humanos y no como animales.

—Gracias mamá —dijo Jean con la boca llena—, estaba muerto de hambre.

—Ya. ¿Qué os parece si mañana vamos los cuatro al campo? —dijo su padre levantándose—, podemos hacer senderismo, intentar pescar en el río y comer allí.

—Me encantaría —dijo Marco, deseando que fuese ya el día siguiente. Adoraba las excursiones.

—Entonces os tenéis que acostar temprano porque madrugaremos. ¿Os habéis duchado?

—No, ahora vamos.

—Yo sí —dijo Marco, fijando la vista en el pollo a medio roer en sus manos, sintiéndose culpable por el motivo de esa ducha. 

No volvió a alzar los ojos en toda la cena ni a participar en la conversación. Desde que descubrió con lo que su cuerpo se excitaba sin su permiso, esa angustia rara vez le dejaba. Estar con Armin, estudiar, o leer era su método de escape. Y le dolía que estar con su hermano no lo fuese, ya no. Porque precisamente fue con él con quien descubrió esa  _ suciedad _ en su pensamiento. Descubrió que no era normal pensar lo guapo que era, ni sus comentarios sobre lo muchísimo que le gustaba estar con él, ni que la idea de seguir durmiendo a su lado fuese atractiva. Ya no. O al menos para la gente ya no lo era porque eran  _ mayores. _ Pero él quería. Quería sentir su abrazo por las noches. Quería poder mirarle lo que quisiera y decirle que le quería sin que le mirasen raro o se rieran de él. Pero comprendía que era  _ su problema _ , que las cosas no eran como le gustaría y que tenía que hacer algo por cambiarlo. Pero no podía. Sencillamente no podía. 

La mano de su madre en el brazo le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no la miró. La escuchó decir que sería uno de sus días “sin vicio”, lo que significaba dejar todo aparato tecnológico en casa. De igual manera no tendrían cobertura. Nada más acabar la cena, sus padres los mandaron a la cama o la ducha. Desde hacía unos meses tenían habitaciones separadas y aunque al principio no estaban del todo felices con la decisión, ahora quizás debería agradecerla. Antes de darles las buenas noches, su madre se coló en su habitación, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Inspeccionó su rostro con un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurró. Marco apartó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de esa manera suave a la que los tenía acostumbrados.

—Nada, ¿por qué me preguntas?

—Sueles quedarte en silencio últimamente y no es normal en ti. Eres un niño tranquilo pero con Jean y con nosotros siempre te gusta charlar. Ni siquiera me has contado qué has leído hoy en la biblioteca —Marco no alzaba la vista de sus manos y al sentir la de su madre en el pelo su primera reacción fue alejarse.  _ No me toques, soy sucio, soy asqueroso _ —. Puedes contarme lo que sea, cariño. No voy a juzgarte. Papá también está preocupado. Si lo prefieres puedes hablar con él.

—No. Estoy bien. Buenas noches —La miró a los ojos, sintiendo que su sonrisa se desmoronaba, deseando intensamente que se marchase. Durante un brevisimo instante le pareció ver pena en los ojos de su madre, pero le devolvió una sonrisa igual de clara y le besó el pelo, marchándose de la habitación.

Apagó su teléfono, encendió su lamparita y cogió su libro, diciéndose que solo podría leer un rato pero sabiendo que al menos se le iría una hora. Necesitaba distraer su mente. Y como veía venir, no fueron solo unos minutos lo que leyó. Lo que le hizo apartar la atención del libro y mirar el reloj fue el silencio absoluto que repentinamente llenaba sus oídos. Eran casi las dos y media de la mañana. Resopló, soltando el libro en la mesilla de noche. Al estirar la mano hacia el interruptor, tres golpecitos sonaron en la madera de su puerta. La cara de su hermano se asomó por la rendija, con curiosidad, sonriendo al verle despierto aunque a punto de apagar la luz.

—Apaga, apaga —Entró y cerró tras de sí, trepando en su cama y sentándose a su lado con el teléfono en la mano. Marco le hizo caso, apagando la luz y dejándole hueco preguntándose qué era lo que iba a enseñarle ahora—, ¿sabes lo que es el hentai?

—Sí, claro —Jean le miró fascinado. Marco tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa. No era muy fan del hentai. Estaba a salvo, no le excitaba en lo más mínimo. Veía los rasgos alargados de Jean a la perfección. Normalmente el hecho de no tener persianas y una farola justo fuera de su ventana era un problema, pero hoy lo agradecía.

—Yo no lo sabía, ¿vale? Lo acabo de descubrir. Estaba leyendo unos consejos en un blog y vi un artículo de “los 10 mejores hentai" y tío, mira esto —giró la pantalla del teléfono hacia él, mostrándole una mujer rubia con un enorme miembro penetrando a una desvalida estudiante de instituto. Marco resopló.

—El hentai es una pamplina Jean, ¿en serio te pone cachondo? —La expresión del rubio era como la de aquel que miraba a un loco—, a estas alturas creo que te pondría cualquier cosa que se pareciera en un mínimo al sexo…

—Se puede hacer lo que imagines, las posibilidades son infinitas, no como en el porno.

—Bueno, es una manera de verlo —Jean le alzó una ceja con la palma de la mano hacia arriba.

—Es  _ la _ manera de verlo… en serio, hay veces que no comprendo tus gustos.

—Bueno, pero —tenía que desviar el tema de él, no podían hablar de eso,  _ no podía descubrir su secreto—,  _ ¿qué consejos estabas buscando?

—Ah, cómo hacerse mejores pajas. Hay ideas que son una locura —rió. Marco imitó su gesto—, pero otras como cambiar la mano o usar algo para tocarse no están tan mal —Se incorporó un poco en la cama—, y hay una que podemos hacer los dos.

—Los dos… Jean… —intentó que su voz no sonara llena de pánico. No podía volver a verle masturbarse de nuevo. No podía. Iba a perder el control y él también tendría que masturbarse y hacerlo pensando en… en…  _ asqueroso. _

—Ya, ya sé que a ti tus pajas te gustan solo, pero oye, mira, _ sin mariconeos _ , ¿vale? —Marco apartó la mirada y tragó saliva ante esa frase, dolido, asustado, aterrado porque no quería escuchar su propuesta—, he leído que entre colegas, en fin, tú me tocas a mí y yo a ti. ¡Pero sin mirarnos! —exclamó al ver la expresión perpleja en el rostro del pecoso— miramos la porno y nos tocamos y parece que estamos con otra persona. Con la tía que sea.

—Jean… —Le temblaba la voz. No podía. No podía hacer eso.  _ Se va a dar cuenta. Lo va a notar, va a saberlo y no va a quererme y jamás tendré a mi hermano y _ —

—Porfa, solo una vez, porfa —Le imploraba, como el que le pedía el último trozo de pizza. Y Marco era débil ante él, ante la idea de contentarle—, probablemente a ti también te guste —Resopló sin poder evitarlo—, seguro que te gusta. Solo una vez y no te lo digo más. Y no te preocupes no se lo voy a contar a nadie, no estoy tan loco. Tus amigos no van a saberlo.

—No es por quién lo sepa y no es que no me vaya a gustar pero…

—Es raro, pero va a molar. Mira, te dejo a ti poner la peli o lo que sea que te ponga. ¿Qué me dices?

No podía hacerlo. Pero **_joder_** si quería...

—Eligela tú —Murmuró finalmente con las mejillas ardiendo.

Jean se tumbó a su lado, sonriendo nervioso y excitado. Su estado de ánimo le hizo pensar en aquella vez que fueron al parque de atracciones, tenía el mismo gesto que justo antes de subir a la montaña rusa más grande. Marco no sabía cómo sentirse. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, se apretaba las manos y sólo con la idea de lo que iba a pasar comenzaba a tenerla dura. Hizo lo imposible por apartar durante un rato sus pensamientos destructivos, por darle a Jean lo que quería y porque él se moría de ganas de hacerlo también. No le hacía falta mirar el hentai que Jean tan ansiosamente observaba, solo con verle tirar de sus calzoncillos para dejarla al aire fue más que suficiente para provocarle la misma dolorosa erección que esa tarde. Se la sacó de los pantalones del pijama, fingiendo mirar el porno pero desviando sus ojos hacia el glande rosa de Jean, apretado por sus dedos. No le dijo nada pero el rubio giró las caderas en la cama, acercándoselas. 

Marco tanteó inseguro, mirando de reojo, pasando las yemas de los dedos por su suave piel. Jean aspiró de manera corta y repentina ante el contacto, entrecerrando los ojos. Marco se mordió el labio, agarrándola sin tener mucha idea de lo que hacía pero obteniendo buenos resultados. Su respiración se agitaba, sentía su propio miembro latir. _ Es más caliente de lo que parece, suave pero tan dura, es muy dura. _ Jean cerró los ojos y le acercó las caderas un poco más, jadeando ahora tan cerca de su cara que casi podía besarle. Y oh, cómo quería hacerlo. Cómo quería que su primer beso fuera con él. La línea de pensamiento se cortó abruptamente al sentir la calidez de la mano de Jean rodearle la erección. Se tuvo que morder el labio para no gemir, acercándole de manera muy evidente las caderas y cerrando los ojos. Desconocía si él lo hacía bien pero el movimiento de Jean era algo  _ perfecto. _ La presión de sus dedos, la palma de su mano arrastrando su fina piel. Le empujaba más y más hacia el clímax en cada roce, nada elaborado, una paja de lo más simple, pero para él estaba siendo la mejor de su vida. Entreabrió los ojos al escucharle gemir de manera temblorosa y casi pierde la cabeza al ver  _ lo cerca _ que su miembro estaba del de Jean. Dejándose llevar por el placer habían acercado sus cuerpos, ya no estaban boca arriba sino sobre sus costados, el teléfono olvidado entre ellos, yaciendo en la cama boca abajo. Sintió la mano mojada, miró entre las piernas de Jean y observó su gesto. Tenía la boca abierta, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro, temblando y con su otra mano tirando de las sábanas. Su aliento calentaba su boca. Marco le miraba desde arriba. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse y desconocía si Jean era consciente de ello. Marco lo era. Completamente. No pudo con esa imagen. No podía con las caricias cada vez más desordenadas de Jean, le estaba poniendo histérico que no llevase un ritmo constante pero sin embargo, a más cerca le tenía del orgasmo más fuerte se la machacaba. 

—M-mas arriba, Jean, Jean... —le pidió Marco, deseando que se centrará en el glande. Jean gruñó, haciéndole caso, haciéndole gemir.  _ Me muero. Voy a morirme. No puedo respirar. _

—Hmn...Marco… 

Ese fue el límite. Jean pegó la cara a su cuello, apretando los dientes y músculos al correrse. Marco le jadeaba en el oído, sintiendo que el calor agolpado bajo su ombligo se extendía al resto de sus miembros, estirándole la espalda, curvandole los dedos de los pies, sumiso a la mano de Jean que, sin control alguno, sacaba el semen que llevaba conteniendo desde esa tarde. Luchaba por no gemir a pleno pulmón, tirando de la camiseta de Jean, respirando tan hondo que le dolía el pecho. Ambos temblaban, ambos se encontraban en una nube de placer de la que descendían despacio, muy despacio, relajando sus músculos, respirando por la boca con dificultad. No se movieron. No se miraron. Eran conscientes del desastre entre ellos. Eran conscientes de que aún seguían aferrados el uno al otro. Pero no soltaron. No se separaron. Calmaron sus respiraciones hasta que se hundieron en el colchón. Y todo estaba bien. Y no existía la culpabilidad. Porque era Jean. Era un momento íntimo y secreto con  _ su _ Jean. Con Jean todo estaba bien. Tan bien que no hacía falta nada más. Se sumieron en tal estado de comodidad y paz que sus respiraciones se acompasaron, sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta encajar uno mejor en el hueco del otro, hasta quedarse dormidos, sin decir nada, porque no había nada que decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente haya sido la escena de sexo más inocente que he escrito en mi vida.  
> Pero esa edad es crítica, y era necesario algo así.   
> Marco necesitaba algo así.  
> Jean también pero lo suyo es más el descubrimiento de su nuevo "hobby" que otra cosa xD  
> Probablemente suba el cuarto en un rato :) Voy escribiendo a buen ritmo.  
> Gracias por leer! ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**13/14 años**

Marco estaba raro. Lo venía notando desde hacía un buen puñado de meses y no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba con él. Le había preguntado varias veces pero siempre sonreía con esos inocentes ojos tan suyos y decía que no pasaba nada. Pero Jean no era el único que se había percatado. No era algo reciente. Tampoco había sido él el único en darse cuenta. A la salida de clase, Sasha se acercó a él con Connie, arrastrándolo a un lado de las escaleras de entrada.

—¿Os habéis peleado Marco y tú? —Le preguntó el chico. Jean frunció el ceño.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No sabemos por qué pero desde hace un tiempo no quiere hablar de ti, cambia de tema. Y a veces se queda callado, en su mundo. Antes no hacía eso —Le dijo la chica, cruzada de brazos.

—Para empezar, no me gustan esas miradas y no entiendo de qué tenéis que hablar vosotros con él que tenga que ver conmigo — _Seguramente nada bueno, nunca se habla de Jean nada bueno pero Jean siempre escucha lo malo porque nadie tiene el suficiente tacto para esconderlo._

—Venga ya, Marco siempre está hablando de ti… —Connie se mostraba un poco agresivo hacia él desde aquel día en su casa,  _ el muy rencoroso. _

—Estaba, pasado. El problema es que ya no —Sasha suspiró, apretándose la coleta alta que siempre llevaba—, ¿seguro que no se te ocurre nada? 

—Preguntadle a él directamente. Me voy a casa que tengo prisa.

—Por qué, ¿para hacerte otra paja? —Ni siquiera redujo el paso.

—Yo al menos no gimo el nombre de mis amigas en el baño.

Connie no volvió a chulearle desde ese momento. De hecho evitaba hablar si le tenía cerca no fuese que diese más detalles de su onanismo relacionado con Sasha. Y además de los amigos, estaban sus padres. Una tarde en la que Marco seguía en la biblioteca lo llamaron y lo sentaron con ellos en el salón. La seriedad en sus rostros le asustó.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

—No, no, claro que no, Jean —dijo su padre, sonriéndole, siendo consciente de que el aspecto serio que llevaba al sentarse tuvo que preocupar a su hijo de catorce años recién cumplidos—, solo queremos hablar de Marco.

—Ah, bien, ¿sabéis lo que le pasa? Está rarísimo —Sus padres se miraron entre ellos.

—No. La verdad es que no. Confiábamos que tú supieras algo —le dijo su madre. 

—No tengo ni idea. No nos hemos peleado, estamos como siempre y hacemos lo de siempre. Que yo sepa no ha cambiado… nada… —Su voz bajó, apartando la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. 

Sí había cambiado una cosa. La manera de masturbarse. Apenas lo hacían ya juntos, apenas hablaban del tema. No desde aquella noche en la cama de Marco, aquella noche tan rara pero perfecta, aquella noche de la que nunca hablaron y de la que hicieron como si no existiera a pesar de haber sido los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Porque Jean estaba seguro de que él lo disfrutó de la misma manera, o no habría gemido así en su oído. Pero no,  _ no, Marco estaba raro de antes. No tanto como ahora, pero… _

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? —le preguntó su madre. Sintió calor en la cara, apartando los ojos de ella, mirándose las manos.

—¿Puede ser? Pero… hablaré con él. Yo. ¿Vale? —Se levantó, con los puños apretados—, no os preocupéis, ya… Marco va a estar bien. 

Se marchó a su habitación, agitado, un poco nervioso y excitado. Se sentó en la cama con su teléfono, entreteniéndose con los juegos que tenía en él. O intentándolo. 

_ Marco está raro, ¿por mí? ¿yo le hago estar así? ¿es por el sexo o solo por el sexo si tiene que ver conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Le daré asco por pajearme tanto? Pero él también lo hace, solo que no conmigo, conmigo no quiere, ¿tengo algo malo? Seguro que tengo algo malo, seguro que he hecho algo, fijo que lo he estropeado todo. En fin, es lo que hago siempre, hacerlo todo al revés e importunar a los demás, ¿no? No sería nada raro. _

Su corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, incapaz de relajarse, tenso. Si él era el culpable de su estado le preocupaba. Y le preocupaba porque no quería perderle. Marco era lo mejor que tenía. Fue a su habitación, a esperarle allí para hablar. No iba a evitarlo ni a esconderse más. Le sudaban las manos. Al escuchar la puerta de la calle se levantó de golpe de la cama de su hermanastro, de pie, guardándose el teléfono y las manos en los bolsillos. Marco entró cabizbajo, soltando su mochila en la silla junto al armario, sobresaltándose al alzar la mirada y ver a Jean frente a él.

—¡Qué susto! ¿Qué pasa? —Jean cerró la puerta, sentándole después en la cama, empujando sus hombros.

—Eso digo yo, ¿qué te pasa? —De nuevo esa sonrisa casi automática, conciliadora.

—Nada, ¿por qué preguntas tanto? ¿estás bien, Jean?

—Una mierda nada —Se cruzó de brazos—, no nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que no me lo digas. Y me lo vas a decir, porque nos tienes a todos preocupados: a Sasha, a Connie, a tu amigo Eren, a Mikasa, al bueno de Armin, a Christa, a papá, a mamá y a mí —Marco le miraba con los ojos como platos, su respiración agitada y las manos cerradas en puños—, ¿he hecho algo malo?

—¿Eh?

—¿He hecho algo que te haga… que te haya dolido o…? ¿No te comportas igual por mí? ¿porque siempre quiero estar contigo? Es… ¿te pido demasiado? ¿Estás agobiado? ¿Te agobio? ¿O es que te doy asco? Es eso, ¿verdad?

—No. No. Jean, ¿asco? ¿Tú a mí? No. Tú estás bien, no hay nada malo  _ contigo, _ no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Y contigo sí? —Marco apretó los labios pero aun así le temblaban. Era capaz de leer su rostro a la perfección y le impactó verle al borde de las lágrimas. Le apartó los ojos, muy abiertos, muy redondos, aterrados. Miró a su alrededor, a sus manos, sin separar los labios—, Marco, sea lo que sea, no hay nada malo en ti. Cuéntame qué pasa, por favor, no v—

—Jean, cállate —Tan pronto separó los labios un temblor se escapó de su cuerpo, varias lágrimas también, resbalando por sus pecas. Nunca le había visto llorar en silencio, Marco era un llorón escandaloso por norma general y el hecho de ver esa pena y ese miedo en sus ojos le alteró más que nada—. No tienes ni idea —Se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, por eso te pregunto —Se acuclilló frente a él, sorprendido al coger sus manos por lo mucho que temblaban. Le apartó una, limpiándose las lágrimas, sollozando.

—No puedo. No puedo decírtelo.  _ No quiero,  _ por favor, Jean, no me hagas esto. Sigamos como estamos, no lo estropees.

—No podemos seguir así porque no estás bien, no hay más que verte —Volvió a agitar la cabeza, alejándole con la mano en su hombro al notar que intentaba abrazarle—. Venga ya, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Has matado a alguien o qué?

—N-no. Es… doy asco, soy asqueroso, soy asqueroso Jean, ¿no lo ves? Soy repugnante, he hecho… he hecho cosas… he pensado… —Su voz era un temblor constante, apenas distinguía lo que decía, las lágrimas no paraban de fluir y temblaba tanto que cualquiera pensaría que estaba muerto de frío. Jean se sentó a su lado, pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

—No creo que sea tan terrible, aunque me estás asustando, imbécil. ¿Quieres contármelo ya? —Negó con la cabeza, llevándose las dos manos a la cara. Tiró de él hasta que descansó la cabeza en su pecho—. No voy a dejar de quererte. Eres mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial, no te olvides de eso, me lo dijiste tú —El sollozo que salió de sus labios le asustó de verdad. Marco se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, tirando de su camisa por la espalda, llorando contra él.

—T-tengo miedo. Tengo m-mucho miedo.

—No lo tengas. Estoy contigo —Le rodeó con sus brazos, besándole el pelo negro y perfectamente peinado.

—Por favor Jean, no me dejes de querer. Por favor —El ruego en su voz le encogió el corazón. Sintió presión tras sus ojos, le dolía verle así.

—Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices? Ni aunque quisiera podría dejar de quererte, atontao —Le revolvió el pelo.

—Yo… yo… no… no me… soy raro, ¿vale?

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa, friki. ¿Cuántos de trece años se quedan hasta tarde a leer en la biblioteca?

—Casi c-catorce.

—Lo que sea…

—No es ese t-tipo de raro. Es… no soy normal.

—¿Te conviertes en dragón por las noches? ¿Eres el hombre lobo? No… ¿eres batman? Eso molaría.

—Cállate idiota —Su voz salió débil. Sintió sus manos apretar la tela de su camisa de nuevo. Le escuchó respirar hondo y casi no oyó lo siguiente que salió de sus labios—, soy gay.

Jean alzó las cejas. También alzó las comisuras de la boca en una sonrisa, atando cabos. Atando tantos cabos que un sonrojo le pintó las mejillas.  _ Por eso no quería pajearse conmigo. Por eso no quería hablar de aquella noche. Madre mía, aquella noche… siendo gay, claro, no fue lo mismo para él que para mí. _ Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Y? —La respiración de Marco se cortó en seco. Alzó la cara, mirándole con ojos redondos, cejas sorprendidas y la mandíbula colgandole en incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que  _ y _ _?_ ¡Soy gay!

—Pff, ¡¿y qué?! Armin también y nadie ha hecho un drama por ello.

—Armin no es gay.

—Jo, jo, sí, muy gay. Super gay por Eren.

—No lo es. Lo sabría.

—Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Ese era tu gran problema? ¿En serio, Marco? —Se sentó derecho, limpiándose el desastre de lágrimas, respirando hondo, aún impactado.

—No… ¿no te importa?

—No. Eres el mismo que ayer y que antesdeayer. Mi persona favorita. Solo que ahora sé que te gusta que te revienten el culo, eso es todo.

—No me… Jean —Se puso colorado hasta las orejas, pero sonrió. Por fin sonrió. Y era una sonrisa honesta como las de antes de ese cambio tan tonto.

—Tomate el tiempo que quieras pero ni a tus amigos ni a papá o mamá les va a importar. No sé por qué pensabas que sí.

—Yo qué sé. Se hacen bromas, se dicen cosas que… hacen que piense que no soy normal.

—Eres normal. Es como pensar que alguien no es normal por no gustarle el chocolate. Bueno, sí, en ese caso eres un anormal, mal ejemplo —Volvió a hacerle reír—. Pero en serio, al menos habla con papá y mamá, están muy preocupados, creen que es algo malo.

—¿No lo es? —Le miró de reojo. Jean le dió un manotazo en la nuca.

—¡Te he dicho que no! Deja ya de pensar eso. No nos das asco, ¿vale? Es más… esta noche dormimos juntos si quieres.

—Pero sin mariconeos, ¿no? —Le miró de reojo de nuevo. Ahora fue el turno de Jean de sonrojarse hasta casi salir ardiendo. Se puso en pie.

—Gilipollas. Vente al salón cuando te limpies los mocos —Le tiró del flequillo, sonriendo al ver de nuevo la alegría en sus ojos. 

Se sentó con sus padres, que se incorporaron al verle entrar. Antes de que pudieran preguntar les hizo un gesto para que mantuvieran silencio y les sonrió, al menos para calmarles. Tardó casi diez minutos pero entró en el salón, tirándose de los puños del jersey, cruzándose y descruzándose de brazos.  _ Desde luego cuando quiere es adorable,  _ pensó Jean al mirarle con cariño,  _ ¿cómo va nadie a odiarle? Es imposible. _

—Hmm… hmmm… tengo que deciros algo… —Sus padres no hablaban, pero se sentaron con los culos casi al borde del sofá. Jean los observaba divertido. Marco le miró en busca de apoyo, Jean le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase—. No… nomegustanlasmujeres —farfulló de sopetón, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No los alzaba, esperando.

—¿Eh? —Miraron a su padre, no le había entendido. Su madre sí, alzando las cejas—, ¿qué ha dicho el niño? —le preguntó a esta, cogiéndole del brazo.

—Marco, ya lo sabíamos. Sabemos que eres homosexual —dijo su madre. Su padre alzó las cejas y le miró, asintiendo y colocándose bien las gafas sobre la nariz.

—¿Eso era todo? —Preguntó con esos mismos ojos amables que tenía Marco.

El pecoso les miraba con el pecho subiendo y bajando a más velocidad de la normal. Al verle juntar las cejas, respirar hondo sin exhalar y subir el labio inferior en un puchero, Jean saltó del sofá, abrazándole por los hombros. Marco lloró, esta vez de manera escandalosa, con la frente contra su cuello y los brazos alrededor de su torso, con las palmas de las manos contra sus omóplatos, retorciendo su jersey. Al instante, las manos de su madre se posaron en su pelo y su brazo, las de su padre alrededor de la cintura del chico en un apretujón por la espalda.

—¡Qué tonto eres! —Le dijo Jean al oído—, ¿por qué lloras ahora?

—Os…os qu-quiero mucho.

—Y nosotros a ti, tonto —Su madre también lloraba, su padre no le soltaba, Jean no pensaba dejarle ir—, ¿quieres que pidamos sushi esta noche? —Marco asintió con energía, haciéndoles reír.

—Espero que para la próxima vez nos lo cuentes todo, ¿vale? Lo que sea que te preocupe —Su padre le besó la cabeza. 

Se sentaron en el sofá, pidieron la cena y vivieron una noche en familia como otra cualquiera. No hablaron más del tema, no había nada de qué hablar a no ser que Marco quisiera y no parecía ser el caso. A la hora de dormir se pusieron los pijamas y Jean se coló en la habitación de su hermano, que seguía en el baño, tirándose en su cama con el teléfono sobre su cara y el angry birds puesto. Cuando Marco regresó y le vio allí tumbado, sonrió vergonzoso, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—No hace falta que duermas aquí si no quieres, ya he pillado que no te molesta.

—Ya, pero es que quiero. Y tú también así que déjate de tonterías y ven que quiero ver unos vídeos de youtube contigo.

Marco cerró la puerta y se tumbó a su lado, como solían hacer de pequeños; Jean sosteniéndo el teléfono y él con la cabeza en su hombro, girado hacia su cuerpo. No tardaron en enredar las piernas, relajados, riéndose con vídeos de gatos, retos y caídas. Marco comenzó a bostezar de manera regular, a hacer ese ruidito con la garganta que siempre hacía cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Jean también tenía algo de sueño, pero es que acurrucarse a alguien tan calentito como Marco facilitaba el asunto.

—Date la vuelta, vamos a dormir ya —Marco asintió más dormido que despierto. Jean dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche y esperó a que se acomodase en la almohada, pasándole después el brazo por la cintura—. Una estufa humana gay, eso eres.

—Jean —El tono de voz de Marco era suave, pero notó su sonrisa—, gracias.

—Cállate ya o te juro que te doy una patada en la espalda —Sintió los labios de su hermano en el dorso de la mano—, eso ha sido super gay.

—No más gay que tú oliéndome el pelo y apretándote a mi culo —Jean se puso tenso, alejando levemente las caderas, pensando que le había molestado. Hasta que le notó temblar por la risa.

—Ojalá no se te levante en un mes, picha corta.

— _Sabes_ que es mentira.

—¡Cállate ya, Marco! —No paraba de reírse atontado, medio dormido, provocándole un sonrojo tras otro, cosa a la que Jean no estaba acostumbrado.

—Buenas noches, Jean.

—Hmm…

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería saber muchas cosas pero no sabía si se sentía preparado para hablar del tema. Y ciertas cosas… le daba vergüenza porque tenía que ver con él mismo y  _ aquella noche _ . Sabía que en el fondo nunca le llegaría a preguntar. A media noche se despertó sin saber por qué. No abrió los ojos, pero sintió los dedos de Marco apartarle el pelo de la cara. Justo después, un apretón a la altura del pecho y el olor característico de su pelo bajo su nariz. Sonrió al escuchar su “ _ gracias”,  _ abrazándolo con fuerza, volviendo a dormirse con una sonrisa. 


	5. Chapter 5

**14 Años**

Una vez más, dos chicas le pararon por el pasillo, una de ellas con una carta en la mano. Vio la ya conocida expectación y adoptó la acostumbrada sonrisa.

—¿Puedes darsela a Jean? —Esa vez era una muchacha de dos cursos menos.

—Claro, en cuanto le vea.

Se repetía la misma escena desde hacía varios meses. Jean se había cortado el pelo con ese rapado que todos parecían llevar bajo largos mechones de pelo y por lo visto a las chicas les llamó la atención. Eso y los pendientes. Y su actitud. Y que se escapaba para fumar. En cuestión de ocho meses su hermano comenzaba a ser otro, otro que no le terminaba de agradar. Pero era Jean, siempre querría a Jean aunque tomase malas decisiones y frecuentara amistades un poco extrañas fuera de clase.

—Uh, ¿qué es eso? —Le preguntó Christa, su mejor amiga, quitándole la carta de las manos.

—No es mía, es para Jean —Se la devolvió con aburrimiento en sus enormes ojos azules.

—A estas alturas no entiendo cómo no tienes novio.

—No me interesa nadie, ya te lo he dicho —Le vio entrar en clase con su aspecto osco de siempre, quejándose al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Eren al sorprenderse con algo.  _ Por favor que no le diga nada, por favor no te pelees otra vez. _ Encontró a Jean más desganado que de costumbre. Se sentó a su lado, suspirándo—. Ey, ¿qué te pasa? —Le tendió la carta—, otra fan.

—¿Está buena? —dijo rajando el sobre, abriendola con desdén.

—Normalita. Has tenido mejores pretendientas —subió el labio con desagrado.

—Es tan cursi que me va a hacer vomitar —Le dio la carta para que la leyera.

_ “En tus ojos la miel,  _

_ esa por la que me vuelvo loca,  _

_ ojalá ser abeja,  _

_ para besarte en la boca” _

Marco hizo grandes esfuerzos por no reírse, por ser respetuoso ante los sentimientos de esa muchacha. Pero esa no era la manera de conquistarle, ni por asomo. Se equivocaba de pleno. Miró a Jean y le vio pasarse la mano por la cara.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le puso el dorso de la mano en el cuello, en la frente sudada.

—He estado mejor…

—Oye, queda una hora de clase, deberías irte a casa.

—Ahora nos vamos juntos, voy a dormir un poco —Se tumbó en el pupitre y no alzó la cara de él en toda la hora.

En realidad tenía planes con Armin y la profesora Hanji para después de clase, un proyecto. Pero lo pospondría. Jean necesitaba su ayuda, su compañía. Si no la necesitara, no le habría dicho “nos vamos juntos”. Y todo lo que fuera tiempo junto a él lo aprovechaba al máximo. Jean estaba cada vez menos presente en las reuniones familiares, no fue a las últimas dos excursiones y en las cenas apenas hablaba. Ni siquiera con él era tan abierto como antes y no entendía qué ocurría, menos en tan poco tiempo. Escuchó un día a sus padres hablar de una supuesta “etapa rebelde” pero dudaba que se tratase de eso porque Jean siempre había ido contracorriente. Al finalizar las clases —los profesores no le decían nada, ya le daban por perdido a esas alturas del curso—, le meneó por el hombro.

—Jean, vamos a casa —Algo empañaba sus ojos y sospechaba que era fiebre. Ni siquiera los abría por completo—, venga, te llevo la mochila.

—No te preocupes, no pesa.

Caminaba observándole, ofreciéndole agua, cleenex o caramelos de tanto en tanto, atento por si perdía el equilibrio. A la mitad del camino, Mikasa y Eren les alcanzaron en las bicicletas.

—¿Qué te pasa Kirstein? ¿Has intentado leerte un libro y la cabeza no te da para más?

—Está malo, Eren, déj—

—Vete a tomar por culo, pedazo de mierda —Jean le levantó el dedo corazón. Marco le miró ceñudo, sin aprobar esa actitud.

—Eso es más cosa de Marco que mía, sin ofender, Bott.

—No me ofendes, tranquilo.

—No ofende quien quiere sino quien puede —Murmuró un febril Jean, ahora frunciendo el ceño hacia la pareja que los observaba. Mikasa no intervenía, como siempre.

—Hasta mañana —Les despidió Marco, agarrándo a Jean del brazo para andar un poco más deprisa y evitar problemas.

—Eren —Le llamó Mikasa. Le hizo caso a su hermanastra, pedaleando con fuerza y murmurando algo sobre lo aburridos que eran.

—Cualquier día le reviento los dientes de la bocaza esa que tiene el muy gilipollas, ojalá se le salga la cadena y se parta la cara contra el asfalto —Murmuró Jean entre dientes.

—Jamás voy a entender esa enemistad vuestra, de verdad que no. Venga anda, que hemos llegado —Metió la llave en la cerradura y Jean pasó antes que él, directo a su habitación y supuso que a su cama —Mamá —llamó Marco. La respuesta de su madre fue inmediata.

—Hola, en la cocina —Fue hacia la voz cantarina—, ¿ya estás aquí? ¿No tenías proyecto?

—Jean se ha puesto malo. Creo que tiene fiebre —Su madre se limpió las manos en un trapo con un suave “oh”, caminando hacia el armario de las medicinas, sacando un termómetro y entrando en la habitación del enfermo. Marco la siguió.

—Eh, ¿estás bien, chico malo? —Un gruñido pegado a la almohada es lo que obtuvo por respuesta—, súbeme el brazo, vamos a ver esa temperatura —Jean nunca era tan obediente como cuando enfermaba, se dejaba cuidar sin rechistar—, ahora no te muevas, ¿vale? Estoy haciendo una sopa de esas que os gustan a los dos —Se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente.

—Jean —Le puso una mano en el hombro cuando salió su madre—, ¿quieres que me quede o me voy?

—Haz lo que quieras —fue su protesta contra la tela de la almohada—, aunque deberías irte, voy a pegartelo.

—Ya sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, no seas tonto. ¿Te pongo música?

—Me duele la cabeza. Quiero dormir.

—Vale. Voy a la cocina a almorzar y ahora vengo con tu comida, ¿te parece? —Otro gruñido por respuesta.

Su madre estaba haciendo el caldo de antes, un golpe de suerte muy afortunado para su hermano. Marco almorzó mientras la veía volver con una mueca de disgusto directa al cajón de las medicinas. Por lo visto tenía casi 39º de fiebre. Fue hacia la habitación con el jarabe y una vez se lo dio a Jean, lo dejó en la encimera, diciéndole que le recordase que en seis horas debía volver a tomárselo. Su madre le llevó la sopa, volviendo al poco con el cuenco casi entero porque Jean no quería comer. Marco sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. Tan pronto rebañó su cuenco y se tomó el postre, cogió dos onzas de chocolate, camino al cuarto de su hermano. Estaba acostado en una esquina de la cama, hecho un ovillo, temblando a pesar de que en la habitación hacía bastante calor. Marco se quitó su jersey, dejándolo en la silla de su escritorio, acercándose a él.

—Eh, te traigo chocolate, ¿quieres un poco? —Al verle negar con la cabeza fue consciente de lo  _ malo _ que estaba su hermano. Sudaba, el pelo rubio se le pegaba a la frente y la camiseta al pecho. Aun así se metió en la cama con él, tapándole hasta arriba—, bueno, entonces sudalo todo.

No le daba asco el sudor de Jean,  _ nada de Jean puede darme asco, jamás.  _ Tan pronto le pasó una mano por la espalda, rodeandole con su brazo, Jean se le arrimó, castañeteando los dientes, quejándose en gruñidos. Al principio toleraba el calor, pero al llevar casi diez minutos bajo el nórdico, con ese chico ardiendo entre sus brazos, no podía soportarlo más. Se quitó la camiseta también, sacando el brazo por fuera de la manta pero asegurándose de que Jean se encontraba completamente cubierto. Hasta que no le sintió dejar de temblar, no se tranquilizó. En la oscuridad de la habitación no veía apenas nada pero besó sus cabellos húmedos, suspirando.

—Marco —su madre susurraba en la puerta—, nos vamos, ¿necesita algo?

—Tranquila, yo me encargo.

—Asegúrate de que le baja la fiebre.

Lo que necesitaba era un ventilador justo en su cara, solo que a Jean no le vendría nada bien. No supo si fue el estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, la tranquilidad de sentirle al fin dormido o que el calor le dejó inconsciente pero se quedó frito. Y al despertar no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo fue, pero dos cosas las tenía claras: la primera, Jean seguía ardiendo; la segunda, le rozaba la bragueta, dura como una piedra, contra la pierna. Le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, con la frente contra su hombro y las manos aferradas a su culo y a la tela de la almohada.

—¿QUÉ…? —No le salían las palabras. No le salía nada que no fuese la erección que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

—Marco… no sé qué estaba soñando pero… Marco... vamos a hacerlo otra vez —su voz sonaba débil, parecida a la de un borracho.

—Jean, estás enfermo, ¿qué haces?

—No dejo de pensar en aquella noche —El aliento del rubio le quemaba la piel del hombro, sus dedos se le clavaban en el culo, _por dentro del pantalón, socorro_ —, fue… me hiciste la mejor paja de mi vida, nunca me había corrido así.

—Jean, no sabes lo que di—

—No estoy delirando. Sé que lo quiero y sé que lo estás deseando. Una última vez. Por favor —De nuevo otro refregón—, dios, ¿por qué estoy tan cachondo?

—Pero… ¡J-Jean! —El "enfermo" estiró la mano hasta su entrepierna dándole un buen apretón a Marco, que adelantó las caderas, indefenso ante el roce.

—Por favor, no me hagas rogarte más.

—¿Estás seguro? —Jean asintió, abriendo el botón de su pantalón con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Marco alzó las caderas de la cama, bajándose los vaqueros y la ropa interior. Si la primera vez que lo hicieron estaba nervioso, esa vez se encontraba al borde de la histeria. Abrazó a Jean con el brazo que le quedaba bajo el cuerpo, pasándolo por encima de sus hombros, tocándole el pelo donde apoyó su mejilla. Jean pasó sus dedos por la curva de su miembro, de abajo a arriba, despacio, acompañándolo todo de…  _ ¿me acaba de pasar la lengua por el cuello? Cago en tu vida, Jean Kirstein.  _ Marco se la sacó de los pantalones al rubio, dura hasta lo ridículo, hinchada y necesitada. Jean gimió contra su piel, acercándose a él cuando acomodó la palma de la mano al relieve de su miembro, bajando por él en una caricia lenta.  _ Mierda, Jean.  _ Se tocaban despacio, respirando hondo y dejando escapar leves gemidos de tanto en tanto. Jean alzó la cara del cuello del pecoso, pasando los labios por su mandíbula.  _ MIERDA, JEAN.  _ Marco se derretía a cada beso, a cada movimiento de muñeca, mirando hacia abajo al escuchar que Jean lo llamaba insistentemente. 

De repente, su boca. 

En la suya. 

Jean apretaba sus labios, tiraba de ellos con los suyos y los dientes, rozando de manera casi imperceptible con su lengua.

_ Mi primer beso. Mi primer beso y es con Jean. Mi primer beso y es con Jean malo con fiebre y su polla dura en mi mano.  _

Pero si Jean quería besarle, él era incapaz de negarse. Abrió los labios un poco más y de inmediato la lengua de Jean invadió el espacio disponible, apenas dejándole mover la suya, gruñendo de manera suave por la intensidad con la que le besaba. Al retirar su lengua, Marco la siguió, probando ahora su boca, repitiendo ese mismo beso pero a la inversa, casi tumbado sobre Jean, tirándole del pelo. Al separarse, el rubio dejó escapar un gemido agudo que retumbó en su boca.  _ Hijo de puta, hijo de puta…  _ Marco unió su lengua a la suya, en una danza febril que arrancó gemidos tanto del pecoso como del enfermo.  _ Si es contagioso ya estoy jodido. Pero, ¿a quién le importa?  _ A él no, desde luego. Sus caricias ya no eran lentas, sus caderas se impulsaban hacia adelante, dejándose llevar por los espasmos, por el placer, por el orgasmo en ciernes. Jean le dio un mordisco doloroso en el labio inferior, temblando, tenso. Marco sintió el calor de su esperma en los dedos y en su propio miembro al estar tan cerca de él. Al faltarle la luz, no fue consciente de que casi se rozaban y el simple pensamiento de su polla rozando el rezumante miembro de Jean fue suficiente para que llegase al clímax, gimiendo en la boca del rubio, acercándose tanto a él que se corrió directamente en su pecho. 

—Mhmmnmmmarco, Marco, Marco —se quejaba, cada vez menos inmerso en el orgasmo, más hundido en el colchón, en los brazos de su hermanastro—, joder, el mejor, el mejor, eres… eres el mejor, joder...

—Shh, shhh —Si llegaban sus padres y los escuchaban se moría, y Jean estaba siendo de todo menos silencioso—, voy a traer algo para limpiarte, espera.

—Debajo de la almohada, tengo… tengo toallitas.

—Pajillero —le dijo, riéndose atontado.

—Sí, sí, todos los días. Creo… Marco creo que estoy mareado.

—Claro que lo estás, espera que enciendo la luz —Estiró la mano hasta la lamparita de la mesa de noche y tras adaptarse al brillo repentino, miró a Jean. 

Jadeaba boca arriba en la cama, con una mano sobre los ojos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Sudaba. Su pecho estaba lleno de la corrida de Marco. Su miembro yacía lánguido hacia un lado. Iba a registrar esa imagen en su mente para siempre, especialmente la mirada avergonzada que le dedicó después. Y brillante. Obviamente seguía con fiebre. Se limpió a sí mismo con la toallita y cogió una nueva para limpiarle a él. Le tapó hasta arriba y se levantó, camino a la cocina para traerle agua. Aún no habían vuelto sus padres, su respiración comenzaba a ser algo más normal. Primero bebió él, un vaso entero y de golpe. Después se la llevó a Jean. Al entrar había vuelto a apagar la luz pero con el brillo del rellano pudo ver que volvía a encogerse en una esquina. 

—Eh, bebe algo.

—Déjalo ahí —Le respondió. Marco fue a sentarse en la cama—, déjame solo—, el shock de esa frase le impactó—, por favor, déjame solo un momento.

—V-vale. Llámame si quieres algo. 

Salió de la habitación tras coger su ropa pero no cerró la puerta, sentándose en el salón con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Se puso su camiseta y el jersey, pensando, preocupándose como ya venía siendo costumbre en él.

_ Claro, después del calentón se arrepiente. Ha sido la fiebre. Estaba malo y te has aprovechado. Quizás ni siquiera se acuerde porque sea un delirio. Seguro que no se acuerda, ¿qué tal te sienta ser un acosador? Porque sabes perfectamente que de estar bien y sano jamás habría vuelto a hacer eso contigo, porque lo sabe, sabe lo que sientes de verdad por él, no es tonto. Lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en otra y te ha usado. Ni pienses por un segundo que ese beso ha sido a ti, ha sido a la mujer en su cabeza, Jean es más hetero que el rey de los heteros. Es el super hetero y no tienes nada que hacer con él así que borra esa sonrisa de tu cara porque cuando se le pase la fiebre se va a morir del asco. _

Por suerte para él y su estresada mente, llegó su madre, momento que aprovechó para salir corriendo a la calle. Para huir.

—Christa, ¿podemos quedar? —dijo al teléfono unos segundos después, caminando hacia el instituto.

—Claro, estoy con Armin en la biblioteca. ¿Estás bien?

—No.

—Tranquilo, respira. Te esperamos. 

Corrió hacia sus amigos, corrió hasta que le dolió el pecho por el esfuerzo, repasando mentalmente los gemidos de Jean, los besos de Jean, la manera en la que le masturbaba, tan necesitado, llamándole.  _ El rechazo de Jean _ . Apretó los dientes en el último tramo, entrando en la biblioteca sin aliento. Christa se levantó, Armin dejó caer el libro que leía.

—La he liado. Creo que lo he estropeado todo —Sin hacer preguntas, su pequeña amiga le abrazó por la cintura y Armin también se acercó, dándole la mano. Se sentó en la mesa con ellos. Era la primera vez que le iba a decir a alguien lo que sentía por Jean—. Voy a empezar a hablar y por favor, no me interrumpáis hasta que acabe. Quiero sinceridad y sé que me la vais a dar, ¿vale?

Habló. Habló del momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía casi hacía ya dos años, habló de la primera vez que se masturbó pensando en él, con él, y la primera vez que se masturbaron el uno al otro. Habló de cómo le apoyó cuando salió del armario, habló de la pena que le daba estar distanciados y habló de lo que acababa de ocurrir no hacía ni una hora en la cama de su hermanastro, de su reacción y de lo mal que le hizo sentir.

—Debería haberme controlado —dijo Marco, al borde de las lágrimas—, debería haberle dicho que no, que no se encontraba bien en vez de dejarme llevar por los impulsos. Debería… debería de…

—Marco, cualquiera en tu situación habría caído —Le reconfortó Armin—, si tienes a la persona que te gusta pidiéndote sexo, en fin, es muy complicado negarte.

—Si lo hubieras hecho te habría dado el premio al autocontrol. El nobel —Le dijo Christa, limpiándole las lágrimas—, y ya sabíamos todos el cuelgue que tienes por él.

—Y el que tiene él por ti —Dijo Armin con una risita.

—Jean es hetero.

—Nop —Miraba a los ojos azules y divertidos de su amigo, obviamente no entendía nada.

— _ Muy _ hetero —Armin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Jean es bisexual pero o no lo sabe o no lo quiere saber. O le da miedo. Pero le brillan los ojos cuando te mira y su expresión cambia por completo al hablar de ti porque habla de algo muy importante, y ese amor en su mirada… eso no es cariño de hermanos.

—Si quieres pensar que solo es gay por ti, piensalo. Pero entiende que él no lo sabe, no lo acepta aún. Acuérdate de cómo fue para ti aceptarte como eres —Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba muy bien—, dale tiempo. Es posible que no quiera hablar del tema y que haga como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero no va a dejar de hablarte.

—Antes de que eso pase crezco yo veinte centímetros —bromeó Armin.

—Entonces… ¿qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Christa.

—¿Qué hago?

—Nada. De momento nada. Sigue ahí para él como él lo está para ti. Sé un buen hermano y amigo.

—Sí, porque buen amante está claro que lo eres —dijo Armin entre risitas comedidas.

—Cállate —Se tumbó en la mesa, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, sintiendo los dedos de sus amigos clavarse en sus costillas al canturreo de “ _ pajillero, pajillero… _ ”, con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón más ligero. 

Tenían razón. Ya lo pensaría después. Al llegar a casa su hermano estaba durmiendo. Y al despertar se levantó de la cama un poco mejor, yendo a la cocina a cenar más despejado. Y fingiendo que no había pasado nada, como ya se veía venir. “ _ Ya lo pienso luego”,  _ s e repitió. Y ese luego no llegaba. 

Y no llegó en meses. 

La idea se fue diluyendo en los días hasta que no parecía la gran cosa, hasta que se quedó atrás como la primera vez que se masturbaron, convenciéndose de que era algo privado y que nadie, (más), tendría que saberlo. 

Desde entonces sí que fue verdad que sus impulsos sexuales los llevaban en privado y no volvieron a compartir nada. O al menos no hasta que un día Jean llegó incluso más tarde de lo que él solía llegar al quedarse en la biblioteca. Le cogió de la mano nada más atravesar la puerta como una centella y le metió en su habitación. Al mirarle a los ojos vio su excitación, le brillaban ilusionados.

—Uh, ¿qué ha pasado? —No le dio tiempo a sentarse, Jean le agarró de los hombros y le zarandeó.

—He follado.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Jean le tapó la boca entre risas. Marco se vio sorprendido por un pellizquito de celos—, ¿con quién?

—No la conoces y no me acuerdo de su nombre pero me la han presentado hoy en casa de Annie y—

—¿TE LA HAN PRESENTADO HOY? —Claro, una mujer,  _ porque diga lo que diga Armin, es muy hetero. _

—Marco para de gritar, por favor —Jean se reía—, es muy sexy y super lanzada. No se lo ha pensado dos veces a la hora de hacer… muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué… qué cosas? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

—Estaba sentado con mis colegas, como siempre y llegó Annie con un grupo de gente mayor. Por lo visto son los que les dan trabajo y esas cosas. La única de mi edad se me sentó al lado, ¡ah, eso, Ymir se llama! Es un nombre raro. El caso es que se interesó por mí nada más verme. Charlaba conmigo, me preguntaba cosas y cuando llevábamos un rato bebiendo m—

—¿Bebiendo? ¡Jean!

—¡Yo no! ¡No me gusta la cerveza! Cuando  _ ellos _ llevaban un rato bebiendo, me llevó de la mano a otra habitación y se empezó a quitar la ropa y, Marco, las tetas de verdad no tienen nada que ver con las de las pelis… no las tenía muy grandes pero  _ wow. _

—¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿cómo ha sido?

—Puffff… —Se tiró en la cama boca arriba, con un brazo sobre la frente—, yo no hice mucho, fue ella casi todo y, jo-der, Marco. Una cosa es hacerte tú una paja y otra muy distinta meterla. Te roza entero, caliente, húmedo, aprieta —El pecoso tragó saliva, intentando no imaginar a Jean en esa situación. Intentando no imaginarse a él mismo en esa situación  _ con él _ —, es tan agradable que no sabes ni qué hacer, es impresionante, casi tan bueno como tus paj—co-como cuando te pajeas con ganas, quería decir —Marco apartó la mirada escuchándole reír nervioso, consciente de ese “desliz”, de lo que quería decir Jean que al final rectificó. La misma vergüenza y el mismo bochorno pareció adueñarse del rubio también, que bajó la voz drásticamente—. Mu-muy guay, muy bien…

—Me alegro —dijo ante su silencio—, uhm… voy a hacer la tarea, ahora a la cena nos vemos, ¿vale?

—Ah, sí, sí. Claro.

Salió de allí a toda prisa. No solo se había excitado con esa explicación tan detallada de su hermano, es que sugirió que sus pajas eran incluso mejor que follar. 

_ Tengo manos mágicas, debe ser eso. Debo tener una habilidad natural para masturbar o algo así porque no puede ser que a Jean le guste tanto lo que le hice si no fue más que menearsela. No puedo competir con un coño por más que me haya rogado tocarle y por más que me haya besado porque Jean es hetero. Demostrado queda, le flipan las tetas. No te vuelvas loco, no te ilusiones que no es por ti, debe ser tu habilidad, obviamente.  _

Sin embargo se iba a quedar con la duda. Sabía que no iban a hablar del tema porque si no lo habían hecho ya, no lo harían. Y en el fondo casi que lo prefería así, pensaba que ciertas cosas era mejor no verificarlas por si no te gustaba la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿definitiva la obsesión de Jean por las pecas?  
> Definitiva.  
> Que nadie se asuste, no los voy a hacer otp ni nada por el estilo, pero supongo que hasta el próximo capítulo no vais a salir de dudas.  
> Nos vemos por aquí ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**15 años**

Se sentó en el banco del parque, quejándose un poco y rascándose el costado. De inmediato, Ymir le dio un manotazo chasqueando la lengua. La observó sentarse en el respaldo de piernas abiertas, encendiéndose un cigarro.

—Te lo acabas de hacer y ya te lo vas a desgraciar, inútil.

—Vale, mamá. Dame un cigarro.

—Que por cierto, menuda puta basura de tatuaje —Sacó uno de su arrugado paquete, comprimido en sus vaqueros estrechos.

—No me lo he hecho para que te guste a ti, bollera de mierda —Por ese comentario recibió un golpetazo en la nuca.

—Bien que te gustaría follarte este chocho lésbico y lleno de pecas otra vez.

—Sabes que sí, pero a cada polvo más lesbiana te vuelves. Me haces pensar que soy un desastre —Se echó hacia atrás, con el cigarro colgando de sus labios, escuchando la risa de su amiga y observando el atardecer.  _ Pecas… en fin…  _ —, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que mi hermano tiene una amiga que te fliparía?

—¿La china otra vez?

—No, y es japonesa.

—Lo que sea, son todas iguales —La miró molesto echando el humo del tabaco, pero decidió ignorarla.

—Reiner la vio el otro día y casi se corre encima, pero es demasiado gilipollas como para atreverse hablarle. Es de las calladitas, así que me da a mí que tiene que ser una fiera buena en la cama.

—Ya, como tu hermano —Se giró bruscamente, mirándola ceñudo—, bueno, bueno, no me arranques la tráquea, tranqui. Es solo un guarro  _ contigo.  _

—Te tengo dicho que no hables de ese tema...

—Ya, ya, secreto, blah blah. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle lo que sientes?

—No sé, ¿nunca? —resopló—, no seas ridícula, está mejor lejos de mí y además es mi hermano.

—No lo es. Es tu hermanastro. A ver, todos hemos experimentado con primos, amigas o esas cosas, no es tan raro. Lo raro es que sigas pajeándote pensando en él pudiendo follartelo.

—No me… no a menudo. Solo… —Ymir le miraba con una ceja alzada. 

—Para tener ya quince años sigues muy liado. ¿Por qué no aceptas de una puta vez que también te gu—

—¡Sí lo acepto! Es solo… él. Y no sé por qué.  Además, hasta que no follamos juntos eras tú la que estaba liada.

—No lo estaba. Sabía que me gustaban las tías y probé qué tal con los tíos, no te hagas el tonto que esto ya lo hablamos. Estás perdiendo el tiempo, eres desesperante, tío. Deberías follarte a Reiner otra vez, a ver qué pasa.

—Ni de coña repito con ese bruto, ese... —Apretó las cachas del culo al acordarse de la mala experiencia—, no tiene miramientos ningunos.

—De todas maneras a ti te van más las pecas —Se inclinó sobre él y le besó la mejilla. _Putas pecas que me traen por la calle de la amargura_ —, bueno, ¿me llevas a conocer a ese demonio con cara de angelito o qué?

—¿Ahora? —Ymir miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, asintiendo. Al hacerlo se escaparon varios cabellos castaños de su precario recogido.

—Sí, se supone que ya van a casa. Los pillamos a la salida.

Parecía fácil decirlo pero no lo era tanto hacerlo. Llevaba un mes sin verle ni a él ni a sus padres. Ignoraba sus llamadas, por su bien, aunque le dejaba pistas para que supiera que estaba vivo y sano. Iba a ser complicado verle de nuevo pero…  _ tengo tantas, tantas ganas de abrazarle...  _ La acompañó hasta su moto. Justo al ponerse el casco, otra paró a su lado.

—¿Dónde vais? —Les preguntó Reiner con voz estridente, Annie montada tras él y apenas visible tras su ancha espalda.

—Al instituto del nov-del hermano de Jean —Este le dió una fuerte patada en la espinilla, haciendo a la chica reírse y quejarse al mismo tiempo.

—Voy con vosotros. Quiero ver a Christa.

—Uh, te has quedado hasta con el nombre. Un éxito para tu eterna fumada cabeza —Por la sonrisa que traía puesta y el enrojecimiento de ojos, al menos un porro sí que se había ventilado.

—Cuando la veas me lo cuentas.

—Yo me quedo aquí —Annie se bajó de la moto, quitándose el casco y liberando su pelo rubio y rosa. 

—Ya sabes que soy tu mula de carga cuando quieras —Le dijo Reiner enganchando el casco que le daba la rubia a una argolla en la parte interior del manillar.

—Sí, porque si no Bert te machaca —Le dijo Jean.

—No me hace falta Bert para patearle el culo, gracias —dijo Annie a modo de despedida, meneando la mano conforme se alejaba.

—Qué seca es… —Se quejó Ymir arrancando, esperando a que Jean se subiera de paquete.

—Pero es buena persona —le dijo una vez montado tras ella, cogiéndole las tetas, por lo que recibió un codazo en las costillas.

No tenía malas palabras ni sentimientos hacia Annie. Ella fue la primera del grupo en incluirlo como a uno más, fue la que le vio solo hace unos meses a la salida de clase, enfadado tras ser expulsado tres días por insultarse con Eren. Se acercó a él sin paraguas, chorreando, y se apoyó en la pared.

—¿Un día de mierda? —Le preguntó ofreciéndole un cigarro. Su primer cigarro.

—Alargalo a “vida de mierda” —contestó él, aceptándolo. Al encenderlo le dio un buen ataque de tos.

—Tómatelo con calma —dijo ella con algo parecido a una sonrisa, solo que muy cansada—, y bienvenido al club.

No hizo falta que se presentaran, comenzaron a hablar, sacando la basura que tenían dentro en una competición sobre quién tenía la vida más jodida. Y resultó que ella ganó. Su mejor amigo, ella y su novio pertenecían a un grupo de élite que supuestamente estaba destinado a tener oficios del palo de médicos, superdeportistas, jueces y demás. Ninguno de ellos quería esa vida, todos sufrieron abuso físico, sexual y no sexual, a todos les exigían tanto que en algún momento u otro padecieron ataques de ansiedad. Y para rematar la faena, viviendo en un entorno tremendamente conservador, uno de ellos se declaraba abiertamente bisexual, aunque Jean sospechaba que ninguno era completamente hetero. Escaparon. Se buscaban la vida como podían. Vivían juntos y a pesar de ser un extraño, le acogieron en su hogar como a uno más. Tanto fue así que podría contar a Ymir como su segunda hermana. Por ello, que le cogiese las tetas no suponía ni una ofensa ni nada parecido, era un juego al que ambos jugaban. De hecho, Ymir solía apretarle los huevos como respuesta, una venganza dolorosa.

Al llegar al instituto se apresuró a quitarse el casco, mesándose el pelo para que ese mechón largo y rubio le cayese hacia el lado izquierdo. El rapado de debajo dejaba ver las tres argollas de su oreja derecha. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor de la moto, colocando derecho el piercing de la ceja, pasando el dedo bajo los ojos para llevarse los posibles restos de delineador negro. Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la alarma de salida sonase, un poco nervioso por estar allí y ver ciertas caras conocidas. Caras que podrían reprocharle. 

_ No, mi vida es mía, si a nadie le ha importado antes no les va a empezar a importar ahora. Y si lo hacen, llegan tarde. _

_ — _ Me estás poniendo nerviosa Jean, respira como una persona normal, por dios. Y ya estás haciendo otra vez lo de la lengua, el tintineo de piercing con piercing me está sacando de quicio, tío —Le pidió Ymir, liándose un cigarro en la moto. Cuando se ponía nervioso, se dedicaba a chocar el piercing de la lengua con el del labio, y aunque a él el ruidito le relajaba, no suponía lo mismo para su amiga. Reiner le miraba con una risita sentado en la suya, con los enormes brazotes apoyados en el manillar.

—Eh, ¿te presento a Christa a ti también o saldrás ardiendo? —le preguntó al grandullón, riéndose al ver su gesto espantado.

—Ahm… sí, sí, preséntamela.

—Intenta no vomitarle encima, campeón —Se rió Ymir.

—Al que nunca hemos visto es a tu hermano —comentó Reiner—, siempre nos lo has escondido.

—Ya, lo sé. Bert es el único que le ha visto. En fin, ya que más da. Tampoco es que vaya a volver mucho por casa —Se puso derecho al sonar la campana, tensando la mandíbula, metiendo las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos y tragando saliva.

Comenzó a salir gente, caras que le eran vagamente conocidas. Algunos lo reconocían pero al ver su compañía y sus pintas decidían no acercarse. La única que levantó la mano y a la que le devolvió el saludo fue a Mikasa. 

—Anda, la china —Se rió Ymir.

—¿Esa es? Apuntas muy alto, tío —Reiner se había plantado a su lado, casi tan nervioso como él. 

Eren salió justo detrás, frenandose en seco al encontrarle entre la multitud. Jean le advirtió con la mirada al verle rechinar los dientes. Se dio la vuelta, entrando de nuevo en el instituto a toda pastilla. Jean se movió inquieto, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer pero no le gustaba. Nada. Al poco tiempo, alguien iba corriendo por el pasillo, hacia el exterior del centro. Le dio la impresión de que se le paraba el corazón al ver a Marco con el pecho agitado en la parte superior de la escalera. Pudo leer su nombre en los labios del pecoso, pudo ver la pena en sus ojos, y no pudo más que abrir los brazos cuando fue corriendo hacia él. Chocó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Jean, Jean… Jean… —sollozaba contra su cuello.

—Ey, hola —Le abrazó los hombros, cerrando los ojos instintivamente al llegarle el olor de su pelo, del champú que le recordó tantísimo a su antigua casa—. Estás más ancho, ¿eh?

—Jean —Marco se separó de él, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, las manos aún en sus hombros. Él tampoco las movía de su cintura—, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí, estoy trabajando, viviendo con amigos, estoy bien, no te preocupes. 

—¿Amigos? —Miró a Reiner y a Ymir, confuso. Después clavó sus ojos chocolate en los suyos—, Jean…

—No voy a volver a casa —le dijo, un poco más cortante de lo que pretendía—, no después de… no con tu padre allí.

—Es tu padre también.

—Marco —el chico dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre—, no voy a discutir por esto de nuevo.

Vio el dolor en sus ojos, vio que tenía mucho más que decir y agradeció enormemente que bajase la mirada y asintiera. Un segundo después la alzó, con un gesto similar a sus sonrisas de siempre. No le llegaba a los ojos, seguían tristes.

—Tienes muchos piercings… —el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba conforme la mirada de Marco se deslizaba por su rostro—. ¿T-tienes uno en la lengua? —Jean asintió, viendole tragar saliva.

—Uy, ¡y los que no ves! —apartó los ojos de la fila de pecas desordenadas sobre su nariz para ver a Ymir acercarse—, mira, mira —La chica enroscó los dedos en el borde de su camiseta, tirando hacia arriba—, ¡pechos de hombre! ¡Decorados! —Las bolitas plateadas que adornaban sus pezones brillaron al sol casi tanto como las mejillas de Jean.

—¡Ymir, me cago en tu vida! —Los ojos de Marco eran inmensos a esas alturas, su rubor también. Jean se bajó la camiseta, molesto con las risitas de sus amigos. Marco, sin embargo, volvió a tirar hacia arriba, observando su costado. 

—Te has tatuado… —Jean se tapó de nuevo, asintiendo.

—Esta mañana —suspiró—, estos son Ymir y Reiner —La chica le guiñó el ojo, Reiner le puso la mano en la espalda con una expresión que conocía muy bien— No —El rubio miró a Jean, alzando las cejas. Este se puso entre los dos, empujando sus enormes hombros—, ni se te ocurra pensar tocar a Marco. Fuera.

—Uhhh, cómo proteges lo que es tuyo, ¿eh? —La mirada que le echó a la chica fue un claro “voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente”, pero ella se limitó a reírse. Al mirar a Marco le vio con los ojos fijos en sus pies y un rubor que hacía mucho que no apreciaba en sus mejillas. 

—¿Jean? —Armin se le acercó, también con preocupación en sus enormes ojos azules—, Eren me ha dicho que estabas aquí, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no hace falta qu—

—¡¡Jean Kirstein te juro que te mato!! —La aguda y furiosa voz de Christa precedió al golpetazo que le dio en el pecho con ambas manos—, ¿tienes idea de lo que has preocupado a Marco? ¡Me parece fantástico que desaparezcas pero no le hagas el vacío! ¡¡Es lo mejor que va a pasarte, imbécil!!

—Hola a ti también…

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Marco le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya, tranquila Christa, no pasa nada.

—¿¡Que no pasa nada?! —Cogió a Jean del cuello de la camiseta—, ha llorado día sí y día también desde que te fuiste sin decir ni media. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es sentirte como una basura.

—Ya, bueno, si es por eso no te preocupes —El fuego en los ojos de la chica se apaciguó al mirar los de Jean con más detenimiento. Algo tuvo que ver de lo mucho que se guardaba dentro que pareció ir desinflándose poco a poco.

—Oye —Ymir se le acercó, soltando los dedos de Christa de su camiseta. Si quedaba algo de furia en ella se derritió en el momento en el que cruzó sus ojos con los rasgados y delineados de su amiga—, ¿qué te parece si te casas conmigo?

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Quién eres?

—No le hagas ni caso, es una maleducada —Jean alzó las cejas sorprendido al ver a Reiner interponerse entre las chicas. Sin embargo al girarse hacia Christa pareció perder las palabras—, Reiner. Braun.

—En...cantada —La rubia miró a Marco, que se encogió de hombros tan confuso como ella. 

Lo siguiente que se dijeron entre ellos le pareció un ruido de fondo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en Marco, en su movimiento de manos, en cómo se colocaba el asa de la mochila sobre el hombro, en el pelo que caía justo sobre sus orejas, su nariz respingona, sus ojos, clavados en él. Algo grande, pesado y fuerte le oprimió el pecho, un nudo se formó en su garganta, viéndose obligado a bajar la mirada hasta sus pies. Marco cogió su sus dedos. Jean los miró, dándole un apretoncito, con ese nudo en la garganta que se negaba a deshacerse. 

_ No te merezco. No me merezco este cariño. Esa chica tiene razón, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sin embargo me fui sin explicarte nada, a ti que eres el único que me apoya de verdad y al que le importo algo.   _

_ — _ Jean… —Alzó la vista, pestañeando varias veces al darse cuenta de que veía borroso. Marco alzó la mano, pasándosela por la mejilla con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.  _  Marco cago en la puta, como te eches a llorar ahora te arranco la cabeza de una patada, te lo juro _ —, ¿de verdad estás bien?

—Sí. Es… —Su voz sonaba rota, carraspeó— no es nada —Se refregó la cara, respirando hondo. Al mirar al frente le sorprendió ver a Christa sonriendo, con el brazo de Ymir sobre los hombros y un sonrojado Reiner que apenas levantaba la vista del suelo o sus manos. Armin miraba tanto a Marco como a él mismo directamente, con una sonrisita.

—Uhm, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? —Miró a Marco, que se frotaba un brazo—, me gustaría ver dónde te quedas —Jean fue a protestar, pero no le dejó—, solo quiero saber cómo vives, no le diré nada a nuestros padres.

—Tus padres.

—Jean…

—Marco —Negó con la cabeza. El pecoso frunció el ceño, pero no discutió más allá—. No sé si encajarías con ellos, es muy posible que te sientas incómodo.

—No me importa, quiero estar contigo —Le dio un codazo—, te he echado de menos. Un poco. 

—Ya… —Le revolvió el pelo con el corazón agitado antes de volverse a sus amigos —Eh, Reiner, traes otro casco, ¿no? 

—Sí, claro —Alternaba su atención de él a Christa—, ¿quieres que lleve a tu hermano?

—No, a mí. Marco va con Ymir.

—Ey, gracias por preguntar —protestó su amiga—, ¿y si quería llevar a Christa?

—No puedo hoy, tengo clases particulares. Pero otro día vale —La chica estaba radiante, cegando a Reiner y a Ymir con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Pues nada muchacho, sube que te llevo —Al acercarse a ella, Ymir le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, observando su rostro. Marco se echó un poco hacia atrás, cohibido por su intensa y afilada mirada—, joder, no me extraña, un fetiche raro lo tuyo con las pecas, Jean. Ahora, te digo una cosa —La miró subido tras Reiner, Marco la observaba con las cejas escondidas bajo el flequillo de lo elevadas que estaban.  _ Cállate ya, Ymir—,  _ ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan las mujeres, pero por esta cara hago una excepción.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jean en tono aburrido—, ¿¡en serio...?! —La morena dio una risotada al aire, cogiendo las manos de Marco y pasándoselas por la cintura, guiñándole a Jean.

—Agarrate fuerte, guapo. 

Marco le miró no sabía bien si asustado, con curiosidad o una mezcla de ambas reacciones. Reiner siguió la moto de Ymir, por lo que si se asomaba desde el lateral de esa mole podía ver la espalda de Marco. Era curioso como la sola visión de su conocida mochila le proporcionaba paz, mucha más de la que había sentido desde aquel día. Y es que no dejaba de preguntarse, especialmente esas noches en las que el sueño no llegaba, cómo podía haberse liado tanto en tan poco tiempo, si había hecho bien al marcharse de su casa de esa manera. Pero en cuanto recordaba las palabras de “su padre” y el sentimiento que se ancló en él desde que las escuchó, verificando sus más terribles sospechas, se aseguraba de que sí, que estaba mejor donde estaba.

 

*****  **_Hace tres meses y medio._ **

El dolor no fue instantáneo, aparecería un rato después, pero esperaba que el de ese bocazas le hubiera llegado al alma en el primer puñetazo. Eren se revolvió, zafándose de su brazo, pateando sus corvas para tirarle al suelo. Lo que no esperaba era que en el movimiento, Jean tirase del cuello de su camiseta. Un rasguido de tela acompañó el camino de ambos hacia el cemento, acabando Eren bajo su cuerpo. La serie de puñetazos secos en plena nariz y pómulos del chico pararon solo porque los brazos de su hermanastro impidieron que fuera más allá.

—¡Cálmate, Jean!

—¡¡Te vas a tragar toda la mierda que sueltas, Jaeger!! ¡¡Te juro que voy a hacer que te la tragues!! —bramaba el chico, fuera de sí.

—Ya, ya vale, ven conmigo —La voz de Marco sonó enfadada y autoritaria en su oído. Lo último que vio antes de ser arrastrado por él fue a Mikasa reteniendo a un ensangrentado Eren, observándole con fuego en los ojos—. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que reacciones así? ¡Jean, mírame! 

Marco chasqueó los dedos ante su cara, Jean los apartó de un manotazo pero ya tenía su atención que era lo que pretendía. Tras eso, el pecoso presionó su hombro con los dedos, subiendo y bajando la mano frente a él. Era algo que su padre solía hacerles con el fin de acompasar su profunda y tranquila respiración con la de los chicos cuando se alteraban. Jean relajó los puños, abriendolos, siendo consciente de lo mucho que le dolían los nudillos de la mano derecha, el labio inferior y la nariz. Respiraba con su hermano, sintiendo la furia desvanecerse, centrándose en la presión de su mano en el hombro.

—Es un falso, no te fíes de él. A la espalda bien que habla sobre sus teorías y de lo seguro que está de esto o aquello pero a ti no te dice ni media.

—No le hagas caso, habla sin saber, como haces tú con él constantemente —Jean le miró con los rescoldos de la rabia ardiendo en sus ojos—, v-vamos, ¡no me mires así! ¡Sabes que es verdad!

—Le he pillado —Jean alzó una ceja, pasándose la lengua por la herida del labio inferior y respirando hondo antes de seguir hablando—, le he pillado de lleno hablando mal de ti —Marco frunció el ceño levemente—, diciendo lo  _ necesitado _ que estás de cariño y que por eso eres bueno con todos, diciendo que tú sin mí te hundirías en la miseria porque necesitas atención constante. Y te juro que no he oído nada más ridículo porque todo el mundo sabe que es justo al contrario, pero este bocachancla no ve las cosas como son o yo qué sé, ¡vive en su puto mundo y se inven—

—¿Tú dependes de mí? —Que eso fuera lo único que su hermano recogió de lo que acababa de decir, le confundió. Más aún al ver el asombro en el rostro del pecoso.

—No sé de qué te sorprendes, siempre ha sido así. No es nada nuevo.

El agarre de Marco en su hombro se debilitó unos instantes en los que abrió los labios para decir algo, volviendo a apretar justo cuando un tímido Armin carraspeó a su lado. Le miraron y se sobresaltó un poco ante la mirada de Jean.

—Nos llaman para que vayamos al despacho del director Smith.

—No me toques los cojones…

Hecho un cúmulo de furia y frustración silenciosa entró en el despacho. Un magullado Eren presionaba un pañuelo a su nariz, esperando allí sentado con el aspecto de ser una cabeza nuclear a punto de explotar. Jean se encontraba en un estado similar. Sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en él. Los dorados de Jean le retaron y antes de que Marco pudiese meterse entre ellos masculló: “ _ Muévete si te atreves, venga, pedazo de mierda”. _ Creyó escuchar el crujido de los dientes de Eren.

—Buenas tardes —La fuerte y autoritaria voz del director Erwin Smith les hizo estirar la espalda. Cuando pasó por su lado se encogieron en el asiento, intimidados—, vuestro tutor, el profesor Levi, me comenta que ha surgido algo más que una diferencia oral entre vosotros, siendo este un problema nada reciente. Tras escuchar su versión de los hechos me gustaría saber qué tienen que decir —Su fría mirada azul se deslizó por sus heridas, despacio, juzgando—, aunque vuestros rostros hablan por ustedes.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar primero. Sin embargo, Armin y Marco, testigos de todo lo ocurrido, fueron los que salieron a intentar explicar la pelea atenuando las causas y omitiendo lo más bestia de sus acciones. A pesar de las pausadas maneras de Marco y la capacidad de oratoria de Armin, no consiguieron engañar a Erwin, que traía información extra de su tutor. Tras eso les entregó a ambos un documento a firmar por ellos y sus padres y ya firmado por el tutor y el jefe de estudios; iban a ser expulsados un mes del centro. Ya no era una semana, _era un puto mes entero._ Jean guardó el papel en su mochila de cualquier manera, levantándose sin pedir permiso, marchándose del despacho y del instituto. Escuchaba a Marco llamarle pero no redujo su carrera hacia casa. No quería hablar con nadie, tan solo quería meterse en su habitación y no ser molestado en unas horas. 

Tan pronto llegó, le extrañó no escuchar un ruido sorprendido de su madre por tenerle allí varias horas antes del fin de clase, así que supuso que los llamaron del centro. Lo que sí escuchó fue la voz de su padre desde el salón, mantenía una conversación con ella y era una conversación que se suponía no debía escuchar. Le quedó claro con la primera frase.

—Desde pequeño se ha visto que tiene problemas de integración, te dije que tendría que haber adoptado nuestro apellido, pero no, tú insististe en hacerle diferente.

—¡No me eches la culpa! —Le reprochó su madre—, Jean es un chico impulsivo e introvertido, no puedes pretender que tenga la actitud dócil y amigable de Marco.

—No pretendo que sea Marco pero al menos podría intentar ser un poco más como él.

—No. Jean es Jean, Marco es Marco y son nuestros hijos con sus cosas buenas y malas.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, ¿cuánto más vamos a aguantar? Jean  _ no es mi hijo _ —En su interior, algo que amenazaba con partirse desde hacía mucho finalmente se quebró. Escuchó una silla arrastrarse al mismo tiempo que él dejaba caer su mochila en el rellano.

—Retira lo que acabas de decir —dijo su madre entre dientes.

—No. Sabes que es verdad. Y sabes que a ese niño nunca le he gustado igual que él no me ha gustado a mí. Hay algo mal en él, lo sabes, no puedes negarlo —el chasquido de un bofetón llegó a sus oídos cuando se alejaba hasta su habitación.

_ Si soy una molestia, si no soy querido ni aceptado y si tantos problemas traigo, mejor que me vaya. Mejor que no entorpezca el camino de Marco y lo que podría ser una familia feliz de no estar yo. Mejor que desaparezca, total, no es que me vayan a echar mucho de menos y esta no es mi casa. Ya no. Nunca más.  _ _ A tomar por culo el puto instituto, el puto Eren y tener que fingir lo que no soy. A la mierda, no aguanto más. _

El hilo de sus pensamientos se fue tornando más y más violento y destructivo conforme guardaba sus cosas, llamando furioso a Annie por teléfono, con lágrimas de rabia cayéndole por las mejillas mientras le pedía que fuese a recogerle en el coche con Bert. Cogió algo de ropa interior, mudas básicas, los cargadores de sus aparatos electrónicos y algo de dinero que ahorró en una lata. Justo cuando se giró hacia la puerta vio allí a Marco, las mejillas rojas de correr, la respiración agitada y la incomprensión en sus ojos. Un pellizco más doloroso que el que provocaron las palabras de su padre se le atenazó en el pecho. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar saliva o hablar. No podía mirarle a los ojos. Marco se le acercó, acariciándole el pelo. Durante unos breves segundos se permitió apoyar la frente en su hombro, se permitió disfrutar de su cariño, de su olor, del calor de su cuerpo, sin atreverse a tocarle a pesar de sentir sus manos entre sus cabellos y en su espalda. Y lo hizo porque le iba a echar de menos. Pero se separó de él, carraspeando.

—Ya nos veremos por ahí —Le dijo a modo de despedida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas? —Marco le perseguía hasta la puerta de entrada. Del salón le llegó el nombre de su hermanastro en labios de su madre, en una pregunta extrañada al ser consciente de que estaban allí—, Jean, ¿qué haces? ¿¡dónde vas?! —No le respondía. No podía ni quería. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, el coche verde y maltrecho de Bertolt le esperaba en la acera. Se precipitó hacia él—. ¿¡Jean, dónde vas?! —Seguía sin contestarle, y casi tocaba la manecilla de la puerta cuando le habló por última vez—. ¿No decías que me necesitabas? ¿me has mentido? —paró en seco al escuchar su sollozo—, ¿por qué me dejas solo?

Tragó saliva.

—Pregúntale a tu padre, es el que no me quiere en esta casa.

_ No te merezco. Marco, no te merezco. _

Abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó y se marchó. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El drama adolescente hits hard.  
> ¿He dicho ya lo muchísimo que amo y adoro a la madre de Marco? ¿Y a Ymir? ¿No? Pues mucho muchísimo.  
> Y lo siento, lo siento, no se repetirá el Reiner x Jean, que quede en un recuerdo de noche de desfase y descubrimientos. *escalofrío*  
> Y por cierto, la idea de Erwin de director del instituto es como, BURF, DADDY.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué nos cuenta Marco.  
> ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**15 Años**

Apenas tardaron en llegar a su edificio de apartamentos. Era un piso adosado de dos plantas que le alquilaron al dueño de la tienda de tatuajes de la acera de enfrente, por lo que le contó Ymir en el camino. Marco soltó el casco que se acababa de quitar en el sillín de la moto, poniendo una mano entre ellos con aspecto aterrado.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Reiner a Jean al bajar de la moto. Le costaba mirarle directamente, no se acostumbraba a ese aspecto tan... tan..  _salvaje._

—Sí, no te preocupes —La manaza del rubio le dió dos topetazos supuestamente cariñosos en la espalda, suspirando y mirando a Marco.

—Para volver cojo un taxi —murmuró, haciéndole reír.

—Bienvenido a nuestro cuchitril —Le dijo Ymir—, si no os importa me adelanto, que me estoy meando de hace un rato.

—Date prisa que yo también —Reiner entró con ella, dejándolos a los dos atrás.

—Jean —susurró el pecoso entrando a su lado. Que de nuevo esos ojos rasgados y dorados mirasen en su dirección provocaba una serie de reacciones brutales en su pecho—, esa Ymir… ¿es la Ymir?

—Aham.

—Pero dice que es lesbiana… —Asintió con energía.

—Efectivamente. Follamos una vez y casi lo tuvo seguro. A la segunda no tuvo dudas.

—Oh… vale… 

Marco miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, analizando su pequeña casa de paredes despintadas, adornadas de posters y con alguna que otra mancha de humedad. El salón era pequeño como casi todas las habitaciones, con muebles de segunda mano que encontraron en un rastro. La cocina estaba separada del resto por una barra americana y una puerta al fondo, junto a las escaleras, daba al único cuarto de baño de la casa. En el sótano se encontraba la habitación de Ymir, en el ático la de Reiner y en el segundo piso las de Jean y la pareja.

—No tenemos gran cosa, lo suficiente para ir tirando —Le dijo Jean, dejándose caer en su cama de cualquier manera.

—¿De verdad vives bien? —Marco se sentó a su lado, observando las marcas de vasos en la mesa de noche y el cenicero sin vaciar.

—Aquí me han hecho sentir más en casa de lo que jamás me sentí con tus padres. Aquí no estorbo, no molesto, no me da la impresión de estar todo el rato haciendo las cosas mal.

—¿Así te sentías estando allí? —Un pellizco doloroso en el pecho le obligó a bajar la voz.

—Y no era solo eso. No sabes que es tener la sensación constante de que eres menos que todos, que cualquiera es mejor que tú —No le miraba a la cara, miraba hacia un lado, de párpados caídos, tirando de un hilo fuera de lugar de los muchos que tenía su manta—, Solo tenías que ver a tu grupo de amigos: más listos, más fuertes, más inteligentes, más divertidos, más atractivos que yo. No era solo en casa, me daba la impresión de ser menos en todas partes. Y aquí me han enseñado que puedo ser eso y más, que no hay que ser perfecto y que si a los demás no les gusta mi actitud o mis debilidades es su problema. Ellos se lo pierden. Aquí me valoran por lo que soy, aceptan mis defectos.

—No pienso que lleves razón pero me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado un lugar en el que encajes, aunque… aunque no sea conmigo —Intentó decirlo de corazón, pero no le salió. Se le quebró la voz y Jean lo notó. Alzó la mirada hasta la suya y tuvo que apartarla.

—Marco… —juntó las cejas en un gesto triste que no le gustó nada. 

—No, no te preocupes. Me alegro de verdad —Sentía esa odiosa sensación de presión tras los ojos pero obligó a las lágrimas a quedarse tras ellos—, es solo que te echo de menos y me da pena que no te sintieras bien en casa. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes pero…

—No lo son.

—Exacto —Tragó saliva. Para una vez que veía a Jean no lo iba a arruinar llorando. _Llorando otra vez, claro_ —. ¿Sabes? Mamá te echa muchísimo de menos. Sé que le haría muy feliz verte —Ahora fue él quien le miró y Jean quien le apartó la mirada, deslizándola por el techo de la habitación y tragando saliva—, digas lo que digas, te quiere muchísimo.

—Lo sé, la escuché defenderme —Ahora era su voz la que sonaba rota.

—Nunca supe qué te dijo papá. No quisieron hablar del tema. Me echó la bronca por no pararte y se encerró en su habitación. La relación entre ellos no es la misma desde que te fuiste, es probable que se divorcien.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Jean se incorporó, sentándose en la cama. Marco dio un respingo ante su grito—, ¡NO! No me fui de allí para eso, para que ahora a ti te… ¡No! —Jean apretaba los puños y los dientes, furioso—. Puto gilipollas de los cojones que lo tiene que estropear todo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué pasó?

—Dijo que yo no era su hijo —La furia de Jean se reflejaba en sus ojos—, dijo que nunca le había gustado.

—Pero Jean, estaría enfadado, no sería en serio.

—El guantazo que le dió mamá sí que fue en serio —La idea de su madre pegándole a alguien le impactó, era la persona más pacífica que conocía—, y ahora se comporta como un capullo con vosotros. ¿Sabes qué? Quizás os iría mejor sin él.

—Jean… no… esto está mal. Está todo mal —A pesar de querer evitarlas, las lágrimas se le fueron escapando despacio por las mejillas—. Tienes que volver, tienes que arreglar las cosas con papá y que todo sea como antes. Quiero qu—

—No se trata de lo que quieras, se trata de cómo son las cosas y la realidad es que no me sale de los huevos vivir en un lugar donde no se aprecia lo que hago.

—Quiero estar contigo, Jean.

Fue consciente de lo necesitado y débil que sonó. Fue consciente de que rozó lo patético y que su aspecto debería serlo a esas alturas con la nariz taponada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no le importó. Lo necesitaba. Su ausencia le dolía físicamente. Se echó las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Al ver a Jean en la puerta del instituto, algo de esperanza nació en su pecho. 

_ Bueno, ahora sabes que ha sido para nada, no vamos a ser la familia feliz que eramos. Ni volverás a ver a Jean en pijama por casa. No volveréis a almorzar juntos los cuatro entre bromas. Se acabó lo de juntar las camas porque ya no somos lo que fuimos. MADURA, MARCO. _

Pero es que la idea le partía el alma. 

Sintió sus manos en los hombros, sintió que tiraba de él y que le hacía apoyarse en su pecho. 

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Yo… —bajo sus propios sollozos pudo escuchar cómo Jean tragaba saliva con dificultad—, si hay algo que de verdad eche de menos es no tenerte cerca.

—Vuelve por favor —Volvió a rogarle. Probablemente era injusto pedírselo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Le abrazó la cintura. Jean le apretó a él con fuerza por los hombros con la mejilla pegada a su pelo.

—No puedo. No… no me… 

Sintió un tirón de pelo en la nuca que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió la boca de Jean en la suya. Le besaba con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados en un apretón de labios. Respiraba agitado por la nariz, contra su mejilla. Lloraba igual que él. Marco se vio incapaz de pararle a pesar de saber que debía hacerlo.  _ Cuánto te quiero, cuánto… no te haces una idea.  _ Cerró los ojos, besándole de vuelta, obligándole a relajar los labios con suaves movimientos de los suyos. Aunque fuese esa única vez, iba a disfrutar del beso. Lo necesitaba. Apretaba su labio inferior entre los suyos, el superior y de nuevo al inferior, sintiendo que él imitaba su gesto. La tensión de sus dedos se relajó, pasando ahora a acariciar su pelo. Los besos no eran más que leves caricias, un cariño que ambos sentían y se manifestó de esa manera. Sin embargo, al notar el tanteo de su lengua, separando sus labios, rompió el beso. Por mucho que le desease había cosas que se veía incapaz de hacer. Jean le miró con la incomprensión en sus ojos, las manos aún en su pelo y sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo novio —Al ver la expresión del rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y arqueando los labios en disgusto, tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se quiso morir al sentir sus brazos soltarle poco a poco.

—Lo siento. No… —Jean carraspeó, hablando en murmullos—, lo siento. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, ¿cómo no ibas a tenerlo? —Volvió a mirarle una vez su cuerpo se hubo alejado. Jean se frotaba la cara con las manos. Le miró de reojo un incomodísimo rato después—, ¿quién?

—Thomas —Sintió una profunda culpa, más cuando Jean le miró de frente, con una mezcla de asco e incomprensión en su rostro, alzando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

—¿Wagner? ¿El de las patillas? —asintió—, joder, Marco, te veía aspirando a más. Armin me habría molestado menos.

—Ya te he dicho que Armin no es gay.

—Tienes el gusto perdido, no hay nada que hacer contigo. Al menos dime que es un buen novio.

—Sí, estamos bien. Se porta bien conmigo —Jean parecía querer decir mucho más, pero se limitó a asentir.

—¡¡EH, PAREJA, HEMOS PEDIDO PIZZA!! ¿¡VAIS A QUERER O CON COMEROS LAS POLLAS TENÉIS ALMUERZO?! —Gritó Reiner desde el piso inferior. Jean gruñó, poniéndose en pie.

—¡Ya vamos! —Le tendió la mano a Marco, que se agarró a ella sin deseo alguno de soltarse, sabiendo que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Recordó cuando, siendo niños, Jean le guiaba en sus visitas campestres. Siempre le gustaba explorar las zonas menos accesibles y le arrastraba con él de la mano sin soltarle, asegurándose de que no se caía, perdía o hacia daño. Ahora le tocaba ir por el camino más doloroso solo, y la ausencia de su mano le hacía sentirse perdido, asustado como cuando era un niño y se encontraba a punto de caerse. Jean no le recogería. Tendría que levantarse por su propio pie igual que hizo él siempre. Si algo tenía que reconocerle era su capacidad de recuperación, lo claro que tenía lo que quería, esa determinación por conseguirlo y su capacidad para poner límites. Marco carecía de todo eso. Marco intentaba que todo estuviera bien con las personas que apreciaba, pensando en el cambio como último recurso, procurando que todo siguiera igual y estable porque el cambio daba miedo. Pero no a Jean. A Jean el cambio le resultó necesario porque no vivían la misma realidad. 

—Eh, ¿estás aquí? —Ymir le pasó la mano por delante de la cara después de almorzar. Llevaba un buen rato en su mundo, escuchando sus conversaciones de fondo mientras comía y al mismo tiempo angustiado por lo que estaba pasando. Por tener que aceptar una realidad que no le gustaba.

—Sí, perdón, ¿me hablabas?

—Joder, sí, te preguntaba si tú pasaste por esa racha de intentarlo con tías antes de darte cuenta de que eras maricón.

—¿Eh? —Sintió sus mejillas encenderse, nunca hablaba de esto con nadie. No tan directamente—, no. Siempre supe que no me atraían las mujeres.

—¿Y no te ha dado por probarlo?

—Si no fuera porque ya te quedó claro conmigo me pensaría que quieres follártelo —Jean le dio una patada en la espinilla a la chica, sentada a su lado. Marco se sentaba junto a él en la esquina del sofá y Reiner se reclinaba en un sillón que había visto mejores días.

—Oye, pues no me importaría. Tienes pinta de ser generoso en la cama —No supo qué decir, era demasiado directa para él.

—No le gustan los coños, no va a comértelo —Jean se echó hacia atrás con un cigarro entre los labios y los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá, por detrás de ambos pecosos—, además, tiene novio —Ymir fue a decir algo—, y una relación monógama, déjale tranquilo.

—Es injusto que solo una persona pueda disfrutar de su compañía.

Jean dejó escapar una risita a su espalda, miró hacia atrás para ver su gesto y le encontró con la ceja levantada, negando con la cabeza, mirando a Ymir y bajando sus ojos después, tragando saliva. La chica frunció los labios apretándole el muslo a Jean con lástima en sus ojos. Volvió la vista al frente de inmediato, con la sensación de haber visto una conversación silenciosa que supuestamente no tendría que haber visto. 

Y se preguntó desde cuándo se sentía así Jean por él.

_ ¿Qué haría Jean si dejase a Thomas para estar a su lado? ¿Me aceptaría o solo es un calentón como hasta siempre ha sido? Porque sí, existe amor y cariño entre nosotros, siempre desde una perspectiva de amistad y familia. Pero ese beso... el beso que me ha dado en la habitación no tuvo nada que ver con los de aquel día en la oscuridad de su habitación. No hay color, porque sí, el agarre ha sido necesitado pero de otra manera. Con ansias pero no sexuales.  _

Se preguntó si le amaba de la misma manera en la que él siempre lo había hecho. Pero no dijo nada. No tenía valor para ello. No tenía lo necesario para enfrentarse ante un posible rechazo y siendo como era Jean, sería un rechazo directo. Se dijo que prefería seguir así antes de perderle por completo. Y en ese momento le dolía más su presencia que su ausencia. Sentirle a su espalda, el calor de su cuerpo y que al mismo tiempo era inalcanzable le destrozaba por dentro. Marco se puso en pie, siendo después consciente de lo brusco de su movimiento.

—Tengo que irme a casa, hay mil cosas que hacer para mañana —explicó ante los tres que le miraban llenos de incomprensión.

—Sí, yo entraba a trabajar ahora de todas maneras —Jean apagó la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero—, venga, te pago el taxi.

—No te preocupes, le llevo yo —Una voz desconocida y calmada les habló desde la puerta. Al tenerla abierta con tan solo una mosquitera del salón a la calle, no les escuchó entrar.

Alzó la vista hacia un gigante de rostro bondadoso, nariz larga y pelo oscuro. Tras él, una chica muy menuda —aunque al lado de ese quién no lo era— y de pelo llamativo le miró con aspecto aburrido. Sus rasgos eran duros pero le resultó bella. Sus ojos eran fríos aunque curiosos, preciosos. Le intimidó todo en ella.

—Acabas de llegar Bert, da igual —dijo Jean.

—No me importa y sé dónde vive —miró a Marco a los ojos, con un gesto de la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—, ¿vamos?

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Jean. La rubia le paró con un gesto de la mano.

—No, ya voy yo. Tú prepárate que entras en el estudio en un cuarto de hora y no te conviene llegar tarde o Zeke te va echar la bronca.

—Gracias por todo y encantado —Les dijo Marco a Ymir y Reiner, cogiendo su mochila del mueble junto a la puerta. 

—Cuando quieras, chaval —Reiner le guiñó el ojo. Ymir le despidió con los dedos de la mano. 

—Puedes pasarte cuando tengas ganas —Jean se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo por los hombros—, siempre vas a ser bienvenido aquí, ¿vale? Espero que vengas algún que otro día —Marco apretó los puños al bajo de la camiseta negra de Jean, asintiendo con la frente contra su hombro.

—Me alegro de que estés bien. Porfa, piensa lo de hablar con mamá.

—Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo del mundo mundial —susurró de manera que solo él escuchase.

—Y tú mi persona favorita —respondió él. 

Ante la urgencia de sus lágrimas por hacer acto de presencia, se separó, dedicándole una sonrisa que supo que no engañó a nadie y saliendo apresurado de la casa. Caminó hasta un coche verde oscuro que había visto antes y esperó a que Bert abriese la puerta. Una vez sentado tanteó en su bolsillo pero no encontró el teléfono, tampoco en la chaqueta ni en su mochila. Con un chasquido de lengua les pidió que le esperasen y volvió a entrar empujando la mosquitera. En el salón, Jean apoyaba el codo en el respaldo del sofá, de cara a Ymir que le sostenía una mano con aspecto angustiado. Susurraba algo que desde ahí no podía oír. Reiner estaba de pie detrás del sofá, con una mano en el hombro de Jean y un gesto de lo más serio. Fue el único en darse cuenta de que había vuelto a entrar.

—¡Eh, Marco! —dijo más fuerte de lo normal. Jean enderezo la espalda, sin girarse.

—Se me ha tenido que caer el teléfono por la habitación —explicó haciendo un gesto para que no se moviesen—, ya voy yo, no pasa nada.

Si no conociese mejor a su hermano diría que estaba llorando. 

_ No puedo más. _

No podía aguantar esa situación más tiempo. Sentía que las emociones le desbordaban y en su mayoría no eran agradables. Lo encontró en la cama de Jean y salió despedido de la casa sin mirarles y sin añadir nada más. Se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche, apretando los ojos, dando gracias por que no hiciesen preguntas y simplemente arrancase. Sin embargo, unos segundos después escuchó un suspiro exasperado a su lado.

—¿Quieres a Jean? —La voz de la chica le hizo abrir los ojos, mirarla.

—Sí, claro, es mi hermano.

—Déjate de gilipolleces. Sabes a lo que me refiero —Marco se miró las manos. No le gustaba tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos ni hablar de ellos de esa manera. Nunca le había gustado. Aún menos con una desconocida tan agresiva.

—Lo siento, pero no es algo que deba hablar contigo.

—Vale, bien, lo que sea, pero deja de joderle y sé directo. No juegues con él, las cosas claras.

—¿Qué? No juego con él, ¿qué estás dic—

—No me ha gustado un pelo el aspecto de Jean, era el mismo que traía de tu casa el día que se vino con nosotros —no alzaba la voz pero tampoco le hacía falta. La chica imponía, le tenía clavado al asiento y casi le daba miedo mirarla directamente. Se sentía diminuto a pesar de ser mucho más grandote que ella—, no me gusta ver esa expresión en su cara otra vez porque estaba saliendo de la mierda y si tu presencia va a provocar que vuelva a sufrir, amigo, más te vale quedarte lejos. Así que aclárate y no le hagas daño con tus dudas. Él sabe bien lo que quiere.

—Te preocupas por él… —le dedicó una sonrisa triste pero sincera a la rubia—,  gracias.

—Claro que sí, al contrario que otros que dicen hacerlo y le tratan con la punta del pie. No hagas tú lo mismo —Cuando el coche paró en su casa la chica le agarró del brazo—. Hasta que no tengas las cosas claras, no vuelvas —Marco asintió. _Lleva toda la razón del mundo_.

—Gracias por traerme, Bert —El moreno le sonrió desde el espejo retrovisor—, no sé si estoy encantado de conocerte… ehm…

—Annie. No me importa. Hazme caso. Y toma la decisión correcta.

La rubia cerró la puerta del coche, trepando hasta el asiento del copiloto sin volver a mirarle. Desde luego había conseguido que su pena fuera suplantada por miedo. Entró en su casa y de inmediato su madre salió a recibirle asustada. 

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Si vas a comer fuera avísame!

—Lo siento, he… ¿está papá? —su madre negó con la cabeza—, he estado con Jean.

—¿Qué? —Se le aferró al brazo—, ¿está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—Le prometí que no iba a decir nada pero está bien, tiene trabajo y gente que se preocupa por él. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. 

Se sentó con ella a contarle los detalles sin decirle dónde vivía, al menos eso iba a respetarlo. Su madre no paró de llorar en toda la conversación y él no dejó de agarrarle las manos mientras tanto, dándole esperanzas de que algún día Jean hablaría con ella. Con su padre era otra historia pero sabía que con ella había alguna posibilidad. Hablaron casi hasta que anocheció, su madre quería todos los detalles y que le repitiese las conversaciones íntegras. Cuando le dejó ir tuvo que meterse en la ducha, cenar y acostarse para madrugar al día siguiente. Su padre llegó a las tantas como solía hacer últimamente, apenas le veía. Ahora guardaba un nuevo sentimiento hacia él, resentido, dolido al saber el motivo por el que Jean se había alejado de ellos. 

Se giró en la cama cogiendo su teléfono. No era muy fan de las redes sociales pero como todos miró el Whatsapp. Thomas le había hablado varias veces pero no se sentía con ánimos de tener una conversación con él en ese momento. Le dijo que al día siguiente hablarían. Cuando iba a soltarlo para dormir, le vibró en la mano. Un número desconocido le mandaba mensajes.

_ “Supongo que ya estás metido en la cama” _ (22:37)

_ “Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte y saber que te va tan bien” _ (22:37)

_ “Jean?” _ (22:37)

_ “Ah, sí claro, soy yo” _ (22:38)

_ “Y lo siento si Annie ha sido brusca, es un poco seca pero muy buena persona” _ (22:38)

_ “Alguno de tus amigos es normal?” _ (22:38)

_ “No, obviamente” _ (22:39)

Se rió débilmente ante ese comentario, mordiéndose el labio, negando con la cabeza, con las cejas juntas y arqueadas, aguantando la respiración.

_ “Espero volver a verte pronto” _ (22:39)

Lo siguiente era un audio. Un susurro.

“ _ Buenas noches, Marco _ ”

Sintió que se desbordaba, que los sentimientos le arrollaban como una ola de desconsuelo que le dobló en la cama, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su pecho. Dejó que ese pellizco de dolor que le perforaba por la mitad se expandiera al resto de su cuerpo, sollozando, llenando la almohada de lágrimas y sintiendo dificultad para respirar. La angustia era insoportable, necesitaba los brazos de Jean. 

Pero tenía miedo. 

Y estaba contento.

Estaba triste. 

Sintió esperanza. 

Le ahogaba el amor. 

Se recompuso, sorbiendo por la nariz y susurró un “buenas noches, Jean” que le mandó justo antes de repetir su audio una y otra vez hasta caer agotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╥﹏╥)
> 
> LO SIENTO  
> Pero es necesario, la vida tiene sus más y sus menos y ahora mismo viven en un menos.  
> Pero ya llegarán los más.  
> Pronto.  
> Lo prometo.
> 
> ♡( ◡‿◡ )


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para compensar el drama del capítulo anterior, capítulo largo.  
> ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**16 años**

Se tumbó boca arriba en los azulejos del baño, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Alguien aporreaba la puerta, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el estruendo que le atravesaba el cráneo de lado a lado. Necesitaba beber agua. Se levantó como pudo, bebiendo del lavabo, sintiendo la garganta dolorida y el mal sabor de boca propio del vómito. Parecía tener el estómago del revés.  _ La última vez que bebo _ , se dijo, sonriendo después porque sabía que era una mentira como una casa. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, delgaducho, con su piel tatuada en múltiples sitios y sus ya familiares piercings en los pezones. Sus ojeras comenzaban a formar parte de sus rasgos del día a día, hoy acentuadas por el maquillaje corrido, y pensó que debía recortarse un poco los mechones rubios. Quizás esa vez rapaba un poco más que solo la parte de abajo. Se pasó el dedo por el piercing de la ceja, un poco hinchado, esperaba que no infectado.  _ Menuda puta mala cara para tener dieciséis recién cumplidos. _ Se pasó los dedos por las mejillas, preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que le acariciaron. Al pasarlos por encima del lunar bajo su ojo derecho, recordó otras marcas más numerosas, más bonitas, pero demasiado doloroso como para recordar.

—¡¡Abre el puto pestillo, que me meeeeooooo!! —gritaba Ymir. Chasqueó la lengua, estirando la mano y abriendo la puerta—, joder, gracias. ¡BUF! ¡Qué peste a whiskey!

—Se ha ido todo por el desagüe… —Le dijo observándola bajarse las bragas y sentarse en el váter con gesto aliviado al vaciar la vejiga.

—Lávate la boca, tío. Ni se te ocurra hablarle a mi novia con esa peste que llevas.

—Voy a ducharme —Se desvistió sin cerrar la puerta, dando un saltito ante el manotazo que le dio Ymir en el culo desnudo.

—Que no me entere yo de que ese culito me pasa hambre —dijo ella entre risas—, esperate a abrir el grifo que voy a lavarme la cara.

—Me lo podías haber dicho antes, tengo frío —dijo dentro de la bañera, observándola tras las cortinas marrones con los bajos llenos de humedad.

—Buenos días —Una bostezante, diminuta y despeinada Christa entró en el baño, sin percatarse de la presencia de Jean. Llevaba puesta una camiseta que tenía que ser de Reiner porque le quedaba inmensa. Annie hacía lo mismo a menudo, por lo visto se sentían cómodas con la ropa del chico. Ymir la observaba con diversión en los ojos, sin decirle nada.

—Dos coños en un día, ¿contento Kirstein? —le dijo Ymir cuando Christa se sentó a hacer pis con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Si al menos fueran dos coños con los que tuviera un mínimo de posibilidades, quizás…

—¡¡Aaah!! —La chica se tapó con la camiseta como pudo, Ymir dio una carcajada y Jean apartó la vista—, ¡¿PERO YMIR POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO!?

—No pasa nada nena, venga, como compensación mira la de Jean —Abrió de un tirón la cortina, dejándole desnudo ante ellas—, aunque no hay mucho que ver porque tiene frío. La recuerdo más grande...

—Porque la tenía dura, anormal —Christa apartó la mirada, sonrojada, sin querer levantarse de donde estaba a pesar de haber acabado.

—Puaj, penes, ¿quién los necesita?

—Eh, son agradables si se usan bien —salió Christa en su defensa. Jean abrió el agua caliente, aliviado al sentir el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Eso lo dices porque te flipa que Reiner te parta en dos mientras te lo como, pero si yo no te lo estuviera comiendo te sabría a poco.

—Sin ti todo me sabe a poco… —Escuchó besos húmedos, gemidos débiles. Y cierta excitación.

—Eh, fuera, a follar al sótano, dejad de darme envidia o meteos aquí conmigo.

—Más quisieras pero con lo que apestas no me acerco a ti en todo el día, resacoso.

—Feliz cumpleaños Jean —dijo Christa antes de salir.

—Fue ayer, tonta —Escuchó que Ymir decía ya con la puerta cerrada.

Como siempre que se duchaba, se relajó, era su momento de soledad y paz y le gustaba el calor del agua en su piel. Para ser Abril seguía haciendo frío. 

_ ¿Se habrá acordado de mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará bien?  _

Se hacía las mismas preguntas todos los días. La cosa se había enfriado entre ellos, no había comunicación y casi seguro estaba de que era porque él no daba el primer paso para comenzar a hablar. Probó a ver qué pasaba si no empezaba él y llevaba meses sin saber nada de Marco. Supuso que no tenía interés, o que se dio cuenta de lo dañino e innecesario que era relacionarse con alguien como él. Mejor,  _ chico listo, sigue con el perfecto Thomas, desde luego no podías haberte buscado a alguien más parecido.  _ Porque Thomas era todo lo contrario que él, Thomas tenía lo que él no tenía y en fin, qué se iba a esperar, no es que aspirase a nada más que a tener su cariño de hermano.  _ Me daba con un canto en los dientes solo con eso, pero también me lo niega.  _ No iba a llorar. No otra vez. 

Salió de la ducha y subió a su habitación con la toalla en la cintura, poniéndole a Annie la mano en la cabeza y escuchando a Reiner quejarse porque no le quedaban camisetas limpias por culpa de las chicas. No estaba mal, nada mal allí. Reía todos los días, contaban con él para todo, Ymir y Annie se preocupaban por él, por su felicidad, hasta Reiner le hacía hablar a veces de lo que fuera y lo mejor de todo es que él también se interesaba por los demás. Su relación con ellos era de lo más sana al contrario de lo que podría pensar mucha gente, se sentía en paz, a gusto, podía ser él mismo sin ser juzgado o menospreciado. Todo fluía con ellos. 

Apenas desayunó, pintándose los ojos por costumbre y casi sin ganas, corriendo al estudio de tatuaje donde aprendía cosas nuevas todos los días. Hoy tenían un cliente que quería un diseño geométrico y analizó de cerca todos los movimientos de Zeke, sus instrucciones entre sorbos de agua constantes para mitigar la resaca. Cualquiera pensaría que esas barbas y melenas no eran aconsejables para un entorno limpio en lo que era un taller de tatuaje, pero la verdad es que lo mantenía todo al más mínimo detalle. Hoy Jean tenía que hacer dos pendientes en las orejas a una chica muy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, con este spray no vas a sentir nada —Le dijo él. Vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha cuando la miró directamente a los ojos, cerca de su cara al marcar el punto donde iría el pendiente.

—Me fío —dijo, apretando los labios, mirándole los suyos a Jean.

Iba a contestarle con una frase de coqueteo, pensando que por fin iba a follar, cuando Annie entró en el local llamando con los nudillos a la puerta interior. Ese día llevaba puesto un top morado y una falda de cuero con sus plataformas negras favoritas y la gabardina oscura. Al principio no le echó cuenta, creía que venía a hablar con Zeke pero se sintió observado.

—Cuando acabes ven a casa.

—Dame un segundo, ¿pasa algo? —dijo extrañado. 

—Hazme caso…

—Ve ya si quieres, yo he acabado aquí y puedo ponerme con la chica —Dijo Zeke limpiando el tatuaje. Miró a la muchacha, viendo verdadera decepción en sus ojos y algo de resentimiento hacia Annie.

—Si me disculpas… —Le guiñó el ojo a la desconocida, sacándole una sonrisa estúpida—, si tienes cualquier duda estoy por aquí a esta hora casi todos los días, y si no haz que pregunten por Jean —Asintió, tocándose el pelo coqueta. Una pena, porque era bien bonita. Annie tiró de su chaqueta metiéndole prisa—. ¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo sí.

—¿Son las chicas? ¿Bert? ¿Reiner? ¡Annie, hablame! —Pero no lo hacía, tiraba de él hasta la puerta mosquitera de la casa. Una vez allí le paró, cruzándose de brazos.

—Que conste que no me parece bien que de todos los lugares donde podría haber ido sea aquí donde decide colarse. No te conviene, pero sé cómo eres y si le echaba sin decirte nada no me lo perdonarías.

—¿Está Marco ahí dentro? —Al verla asentir, sintió el corazón en la garganta—, ¿está bien? —Annie negó. No necesitó más explicaciones.

Entró sintiendo sus tripas quejarse, sus músculos tensarse de puros nervios. Marco se sentaba en el centro del sofá, con Christa enganchada de su brazo y la atención de Ymir puesta en él. Sonreía por algo pero no sonreía con alegría. De hecho, en sus párpados y bajo sus ojos pudo apreciar enrojecimiento y esa nariz tan colorada solo podía ser de llorar. Sin decir nada se acercó a él. Marco alzó la vista, susurrando su nombre como cuando le vio en el instituto aquel día solo que esta vez su expresión no tenía nada que ver. Jean no preguntó, no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y le abrazó por los hombros sintiendo que Marco se deshacía bajo él, emitiendo un débil quejido agudo y largo, encogiéndose.

—Lo siento —Sollozó hipando, cogiendo aire con dificultad—, lo siento tanto Jean.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Aspiró el aroma de su pelo,  _ no te vayas, no te vuelvas a ir nunca más por favor _ —, ¿están todos bien?

—Sí. No es… Thomas me ha dejado —Sintió que muy, muy despacio, la furia iba inundando su pecho. Alzó la mirada hasta encontrar la de Ymir, que alzó las manos en un gesto de incomprensión.  _ Claro que ella tampoco lo entiende. _

—No te preocupes, vas a estar bien. Verás como pronto estás bien.

—Me decía… me decía que no soportaba verme hablarte. Decía que no te merecías mi atención porque te fuiste, decía muchas cosas que n-no le debería de haber dejado decir. No sabe nada. Nada —La furia comenzaba a ser algo preocupante en el pecho de Jean, en su mente, en su corazón. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta rabia. Christa se tumbó en la espalda del chico, abrazándolo por la cintura—. Me alejó de ti. Y ayer estaba escribiéndote un mensaje de cumpleaños. Me vio y… me dio a elegir. Y no pude más Jean, le dije q-que eras mi persona favorita. Y él… —sollozó con fuerza, aferrado a su ropa—, él me dijo que era patético por no dejarte ir. Y q-quizas lo soy, pero no qui-quiero d-dejarte. No p-puedo.

—Eh, escúchame, no eres patético, nunca lo has sido. Eres la mejor persona del mundo Marco, por dios, mis amigas que apenas te conocen lo saben. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Annie me odia —Negó con la cabeza a pesar de que no le estaba mirando.

—Annie… ya hablaremos de Annie luego —Miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy al llegar a clase to-todos me miraban. No sabía por qué. Ha subido fotos a internet, fotos p-privadas. Y todos… y han visto, las han visto —A más hablaba, más crecía su ira. Tenía que hacer algo, no se la podía guardar dentro.

—Marco, Thomas es un mierda —Le susurró Christa—, Jean lleva razón, no te merece. No te quiere como debería, es posesivo y no mira por ti, mira por él y lo mucho que le acojona la presencia constante de Jean en tu corazón —Ante las palabras de la chica pareció calmarse, ella hablaba con la mejilla apoyada en la espalda de Marco—. Te dije que te dejases llevar por lo que de verdad sentías, te lo dije. A la próxima hazme caso.

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que te flipa el sushi —dijo Ymir levantándose—, y el mío está para chuparse los dedos. Ya sabes, soy una experta en pescado —Tanto Christa como Marco se rieron débilmente. El pecoso se incorporó, sin mirarle a los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas de esas mejillas que tanto había echado de menos. 

—¿Crees que puedes quedarte un segundo aquí con ellas? —Le preguntó Jean, modulando la rabia en su voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo cariñoso. Marco le miró de reojo sin comprenderle, asintiendo—, ahora mismo vuelvo. No te vayas. Ymir, me llevo tu moto.

—Ya que sales trae wasabi, que no queda.

—¿Dónde…? —Comenzó a preguntar Marco. Annie se le sentó al lado.

—No preguntes y cállate.

No le pensaba responder de todas maneras porque de decirle que iba a partirle la vida a ese pedazo de mierda se lo impediría. No supo cómo no tuvo un accidente, condujo con prisas, sabiendo que si no lo hacía no llegaría a la hora de salida de clase. Se bajó de la moto y sonó el timbre. Buscó y buscó entre la gente, a una distancia prudencial. Y le vio. Con una sonrisa y riéndose con amigos mientras Marco estaba hecho polvo. Justo detrás, escuchó la voz de Eren llamar a Connie con urgencia. No le importó, su blanco ese día era otro. Se acercó a él apartando a estudiantes, alcanzándolo cuando pasaba junto a los enormes cubos de basura del colegio. Le agarró del cuello del jersey, estampándolo contra uno de ellos.

—¿Pero qué? —La expresión de ese imbécil cambió por completo al ver la mueca salvaje de Jean. No le gritó, no le hizo falta.

—Como vuelva a salir de ese pozo de mierda al que llamas boca el nombre de Marco, como vuelvas a escribirlo en alguna parte o a la más mínima mención te juro por mi puta vida que te parto todos los dedos de las manos y te quedas sin dientes, hijo de la grandísima puta.

—Yo, yo… lo siento… no… 

—Ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón —Gruñó entre dientes, tan cerca de su cara que le rozaba la nariz.

—Jean, no merece la pena —Le dijo Connie a su espalda. Pasaron tras él, hacia el cubo de basura. Al mirar de reojo vio que era Eren abriendo la tapa metálica.

—Deberías dejarlo donde se merece estar —Sus apasionados y furiosos ojos verdes no se centraban en él por una vez, sino en Thomas, que se agarraba a las muñecas de Jean.

—Jaeger, por una vez en nuestra vida estamos de acuerdo.

—Deja que sostenga yo esto —dijo Sasha, aguantando la tapadera.

Agarró a ese desgraciado por debajo de los brazos, Eren por los pies y lo arrojaron dentro de la basura, cerrando la pesada tapa después. Los “amigos” de Thomas habían desaparecido y este parecía tener problemas para salir, gritando que lo sentía y suplicando que le sacasen entre arcadas. 

—¿Dónde está Marco? Se fue a la hora del descanso sin decirme nada —Le preguntó un angustiado Armin, encogiéndose cada vez que Thomas daba un golpe.

—En mi casa, hecho una mierda por culpa de este puto cabronazo —Le dio una patada al cubo de basura—, que de gracias a que solo le he tirado dentro porque de hacer lo he de verdad quiero me vería en graves problemas. 

—¿Podemos ir a verle? —preguntó Armin—. Sé que se fue de aquí porque la gente da asco y no pararon de decirle cosas en todo el día pero es probable que se alegre de vernos. 

—Después de esto no creo que nadie abra la boca —dijo Mikasa, a su espalda. Se giró y la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo el ya conocido apretoncito en el estómago cuando le sonrió de manera suave. Jamás iba a superar lo de esa muchacha.

—Vale, pero os advierto que están allí mis amigos. También es su casa.

—No quiero molestar… —dijo Armin inmediatamente.

—Venga ya, Marco nos necesita —dijo Connie—, dime la dirección y llevo a Sasha en la moto.

—Vale, sígueme. Vosotros dos, ¿venis? —Les preguntó a Mikasa y Eren.

—Sí, vamos en bicicleta. Tardaremos más.

—No pasa nada. Armin, te llevo.

Les dijo la dirección, dejando a Thomas allí metido y poniéndose en marcha. Esperó a que el rubio se subiera a su espalda y mucho menos furioso pero igual de preocupado condujo a su casa. Armin fue en silencio todo el camino, agarrado a su chaqueta sin apenas tocarle. Al llegar le preguntó con la mirada al chico si estaba bien.

—Estoy preocupado por él. Y un poco celoso —Jean frunció el ceño—, no entiendo por qué no ha hablado conmigo.

—Eres alguien muy importante para él —Armin le miró cruzado de brazos—, créeme, le conozco, sé que eres su mejor amigo.

—Después de ti —Apuntó con una suave sonrisa. Le devolvió el gesto brevemente, girándose al escuchar la estruendosa moto de Connie llegar. No daba crédito al ver llegar a Mikasa casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y Eren? —Preguntó Armin, mirando tras ella.

—Ahora llega —La chica se bajó de la bicicleta, observando la fachada de la casa y apretándose la bufanda carmesí. 

—Vamos a ir entrando, confío en que Jaeger sea lo suficientemente inteligente para asociar las motos y la bici a esta casa.

—Jean, hoy no… —Levantó una mano ante el comentario de Armin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No tenía muy claro si eso de meter a todos sus amigos en la casa le haría bien pero tenía que intentar pensar como Marco y no como él mismo. Cuando Jean se encontraba así de mal lo que necesitaba era estar solo, pero Marco… _él siempre se rodea de gente_. Así que sí, suponía que iba a estar bien. Al entrar le vio con la boca llena de sushi, cogiendo otra pieza con ese brillo en los ojos que solo le provocaba la comida. 

—¡EH! DAME UN POQUITO —Sasha se tiró casi encima suya, quitándole un maki de salmón y aguacate de las manos. Annie se asomó desde la parte superior de la escalera con el ceño fruncido.

—¿S-Sasha? —La chica se dejó de caer encima suya con una exclamación de gozo proveniente de la comida.

—Y unos cuantos más —Connie se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

—¡Aquí estabas! —Armin se acercó a Christa, dándole con el dedo en la mejilla. Saludó a Marco con la mano, un poco cohibido.

El pecoso se levantó, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo largo. Desde donde estaba le llegó su “ _ gracias por venir _ ”. Armin escondió un puchero, asintiendo y devolviéndole el abrazo. 

—¡La china también está aquí! —Exclamó Ymir. Mikasa la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es japonesa —dijeron Jean y Eren al mismo tiempo, el segundo jadeante porque acababa de llegar. Mikasa los miró y sonrió, una sonrisa más amplia de las que acostumbraba. 

—¿Te has traído a todo el puto instituto o qué pasa contigo? —Se quejó Annie bajando la escalera, analizando los rostros de sus amigos.

—Venga ya, Marco está tristón. Pórtate bien por un día —Le dijo Ymir. La pelirrosa chasqueó la lengua, sentándose junto a Armin, que le sonrió con timidez. La chica le subió una ceja como respuesta.

Jean observó a Marco durante toda la tarde, sonriendo bastante más que antes, con la mente distraída ahora que los escandalosos de sus amigos estaban allí. Quería sentarse a su lado y abrazarle, quería darle la mano pero sabía que no era el momento. Cuando Bert y Reiner llegaron de trabajar, Sasha exclamó con asombro.

—¡Armin! ¡Ponte de pie al lado de este! —Miró hacia arriba con la mano sobre los ojos—, ¿¡QUÉ TAL AHÍ ARRIBA, SE ME OYEE!? —Bert se rascó la mejilla, riéndose incómodo.

—Sasha, te oyen hasta en la acera de enfrente deja de gritar de una puta vez… —Se quejó Jean.

—¿Alguien sigue de resaca? —Reiner le pellizcó la mejilla, ganándose un empujón.

—¿Resaca? ¿Entre semana? —Preguntó Eren.

—Ayer fue su cumple y se nos fue un poco de las manos —Explicó Christa. De inmediato un coro de "¡FELICIDADES!" que él acalló con una sonrisita y levantando una mano.

—No se les fue —dijo Annie con una pequeña sonrisa—, es que hay que ser tonto para retar a alguien con la complexión de Reiner a un concurso de chupitos siendo tan delgado.

—Le puede el orgullo —Reiner le besó la sien, casi estrangulandolo al apretarle sobre los hombros.

—Nos queda bastante alcohol, caísteis fritos ayer —dijo Bertolt sacando las botellas de los muebles—, podemos jugar a algo…

—A “yo nunca” otra vez no, ¿eh? —dijo Connie—, odio ese juego.

—Porque nunca bebes —rió Sasha— podemos jugar a “el más probable”.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó Armin.

—Se dice una frase del tipo “¿quién es más probable que se meta un lápiz en la nariz?”, y señalamos a quien pensemos. Al que más se señale, bebe.

—¿Aliviado por que no sea un juego sexual, Connie? —Sin poder evitarlo, Jean se sonrió ante el comentario de Eren. Lo escondió al instante pero al mirar hacia el lado supo que Marco le había visto.

_ ¿Si no a qué viene esa sonrisa tan bonita y adorable? _

Se sentaba en el sofá, entre sus amigos mientras que Jean estaba en una silla, frente por frente.  _ Quiero tocarle, sentirle cerca, olerle el pelo, abrazarle y decirle que va a estar bien. _ Connie le acercó el teléfono riéndose, como para mostrarle algo a Jean, que salió de su embobamiento con un suspiro y un fruncimiento de cejas. Vio un mensaje que decía “vamos a emborrachar a Marco”. Se miraron y sonrieron, Jean asintiendo.

—¿Quién es más probable que llore por cosas tontas como por ejemplo romper algo bonito? —comenzó Connie. Casi todos señalaron a Armin o a Marco.

—Marco. 100% —dijo Jean con una pequeña sonrisa—, de pequeños era algo constante. Creo que me odiaba un poco.

—Nunca te he odiado, solo me daban ganas de patearte la cara —Jean dio una carcajada que hizo a la gran mayoría mirarle con las cejas alzadas. No estaban acostumbrados a verle reír y menos de esa manera,  _ pero con Marco es tan natural... _

—Era divertido ver cómo iban subiendo las ganas de llorar y eh —Le dio una patada en su pie—, siempre me disculpaba.

—Lo que sea, Marco, bebe —Reiner le echó un chupito que se tragó torciendo la cara en una mueca de asco.

—¿Quién es más probable que defienda lo que piensa a muerte aunque esté equivocado? —Jean chasqueó la lengua señalando al cabezota de Eren junto con sus compañeros de clase. Pero sus compañeros de piso le señalaron a él.

—Eren gana por dos pero es que os parecéis más de lo que pensáis… —dijo Armin. Los dos involucrados murmuraron en desacuerdo, Eren bebiéndose el chupito y aguantando el tirón.

—¿Quién es más probable que haga un trío con un hombre y una mujer? —No habían terminado de señalar que Reiner ya estaba inclinándose para coger su chupito con una risa grave y golfa.

—Ymir, ¿qué cojones haces señalándome? —le dijo Jean. La pecosa se encogió de hombros.

—Después de observarte hoy no es que lo sospeche, es que estoy segura de que lo harías y con gente de esta habitación —Jean alzó las cejas enseñándole el dedo corazón.

—¿Quién es más probable de salir perjudicado por ayudar a un amigo? — Casi todas las manos fueron a Marco. Las de Armin y Mikasa a Eren.

—No quiero beber más, está asqueroso —sonrió con ternura al ver de nuevo su gesto asqueado. _Es monísimo._ Bert volvió a llenarle el vaso.

—¿Quien es la única persona que probablemente sea capaz de aguantar a Jean dos horas seguidas y querer más de él? —El susodicho levantó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y el labio mirando a una sonriente Ymir. Eren también se reía. De nuevo todas las manos a Marco, que bebió ahora con un poquito de rabia.

—¿Quien es probablemente la única persona con la que Jean ha follado de aquí? —dijo Marco molesto, señalando a Ymir. Y le salió el tiro por la culata porque tan solo él, señaló a la chica. El resto señalaron a Marco y sabía que sus compañeros de piso lo hacían por fastidiar.

—¿¡QUÉ?! ¡No, yo nunca… no! —Se puso tan colorado que a pesar de taparse la cara con las manos se seguía apreciando su rubor en sus orejas y cuello. Jean se pasó una mano por la frente, escondiendo lo poco que se pudiera haber sonrojado.

—¿De verdad nunca habéis follado? —Preguntó Reiner con verdadera curiosidad, también la vio en la cara de los demás. 

—¡¡No!! —dijo Marco justo antes de beber.  _Hasta en ese estado sigue las reglas del juego, el muy idiota._

—Hmmeeeh… —dijo Jean inclinando un poco la cabeza moviendo la palma de la mano poniéndola boca arriba y boca abajo varias veces—, no se puede llamar follar a eso —Marco se atragantó con el chupito. Ymir dio una carcajada. Sasha le dio un codazo a Connie. Eren murmuró un “te lo dije”.

—¡¡J-Jean!! —Miró a Marco sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

—¿Qué? No es mentira y nunca habían preguntado directamente. Y mira que os veo interés.

—No seas tan sincero… —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaaale, vamos a darle un respiro al bueno de Marco. ¿Quién es más probable que termine a hostias con Jean? —Todas las manos sin excepción volaron hacia Eren, que tras varias cervezas y el chupito comenzaba a reírse demasiado a menudo. 

—A tu salud —le dijo a Jean antes de beber.

—Pero ya van a llevarse mejor, ¿verdad muchachotes? —dijo Sasha.

—Mientras que no haga o diga ninguna gilipollez, yo no tengo problema —dijo Jean.

—Venga ya, Kirstein, hagamos las paces. 

Eren se levantó de la silla, agarrándose al hombro de Mikasa porque se le tambaleó el cuerpo. Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano con una sonrisa atontada. Jean se la dio, suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Entonces y tras un “je je” de lo más tonto, Eren tiró de su mano, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y plantándole un beso en los labios. Jean cogió aire, escuchando a los demás reírse, la silla de Mikasa arrastrar por el suelo y un jadeo de Marco. Le dio un empujón a Eren que le hizo caer sobre Bert, casi al otro lado del salón.

—¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES PUTO ANORMAL?! —Le gritó con el dorso de la mano ante los labios.

—¡Es la mejor manera de estrechar lazos! —dijo este incorporándose, volviendo a su asiento entre risitas estúpidas.

—Uuuuhh, es la primera vez que veo a Jean colorado —dijo Christa inclinándose hacia adelante para verle mejor la cara.

—Yo no. Es fácil ponerle así —dijo Marco. En cuanto lo soltó se arrepintió visiblemente porque todos le mostraron atención. Se le estaba soltando la lengua con el alcohol.

—Ya, supongo que en vuestros acercamientos que no se pueden llamar follar se pondrá así a menudo —dijo Ymir.

—¿Quieres callarte la puta boca? No sé ni por qué soy amigo vuestro —Jean se pasó las manos por la cara. 

—Oooouuu, gracias por considerarme tu amiga —dijo Christa.

Siguieron jugando, haciendo que Marco bebiera una vez más pero procurando hacer preguntas de manera en la que todos acabasen al menos tomándose un chupito. Tuvo que admitir que fue una buena noche. Se rió bastante y una vez el alcohol hizo efecto en Marco también le vio reír mucho, desinhibido, pasándoselo bien con los que le rodeaban. Incluso Annie sonreía, abstraída en una conversación con Armin bajo la atenta mirada de Bert. No se lo esperaba pero se sintió integrado con los del instituto. Y era curioso, porque ambos grupos eran bien diferentes pero parecieron encontrar algo que les hizo conectar. Y no pudo evitar pensar que ese algo era el amor que todos sentían hacia Marco, lo cual le hacía ridículamente feliz. Sasha intentó levantarse de madrugada con intención de ir a casa pero nadie se encontraba en condiciones de conducir a excepción de Jean, que se negó a emborracharse dos noches seguidas.

—Os podéis quedar aquí, hacemos hueco —Ymir se puso en pie con su chica, organizando—, a ver, nosotras podemos dormir con Reiner que su cama es gigante, el sofá se abre y caben dos. 

—Nosotros mismos nos quedamos aquí, no quiero moverme mucho —Dijo Sasha agarrando a Connie del brazo. El muchacho no paraba de mirarla.

—Sospecho que venís en pack, así que podéis dormir abajo en mi cama —Les dijo a Eren y a Mikasa.

—Yo le llevo —dijo la chica, parecía que el alcohol no le hizo nada mientras que Eren estaba dormido de cualquier manera en la silla.

—Armin puede dormir con Bert y Annie, que los veo unidos —El rubio los miró sobresaltado, Bert se encogió de hombros y Annie no hizo gesto alguno—, y obviamente Marco duerme con Jean, así que…

—Pues ale, a la cama que tengo sueño —Les echó Sasha. 

—Eh, vámonos a dormir —Jean se acercó a Marco al ver que todos se levantaban menos él. 

El pecoso alzó la vista, sonriéndole, dejandose coger por debajo de los brazos para incorporarse. Iba soltando risitas tontas escalera arriba y con gran esfuerzo le dejó caer en la cama.

—No sé si tengo pijama para ti —dijo Jean mirando en su armario, escuchándole moverse a su espalda. 

Al escuchar un ruido sordo contra la moqueta se volvió, viendo a Marco meter las piernas desnudas bajo las mantas, tapándose hasta arriba con un enorme bostezo. Tragó saliva al verle metido en su cama, era una imagen que jamás se le ocurrió que fuera a pasar tal y como iban las cosas hasta ese día. Jean también se quitó los vaqueros, cogiendo unos pantalones de chándal para él y para Marco porque hacía frío. Le escuchó quejarse en una especie de gemido y se agarró a la puerta del armario.

_ No. No. Polla mala. Baja. Ni se te ocurra subir. Acaba de cortar con su novio. Un poco más de decencia _ .  _ Está borracho. No se va a acordar, es casi acoso, ni se te ocurra. _

—Ponte esto, ahora tienes calor pero en unas horas estarás helado. Voy a por agua porque la vas a necesitar…

Marco cogió los pantalones verde oscuro mirándolos como si no supiera lo que eran. Jean bajó primero al baño, a quitarse el maquillaje de los ojos con el desmaquillante de Ymir antes de acostarse. Después a la cocina, cogiendo una botella de agua y riéndose de los intentos etílicos de Connie y Sasha por estirar la manta derecha en el sofá. Les ayudó y les dio las buenas noches. Al subir las escaleras escuchó a Reiner llamarle.

—De nada —dijo guiñándole el ojo, deslizando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jean miró dentro y vio un bote de vaselina y varios condones—, uy, pues sí que es fácil ponerte colorado.

—Vete a la mierda Reiner…

—Lo que sea, pero mira cómo te lo quedas, ¿eh? —subió la escalera con una de sus carcajadas. 

Jean se metió en la habitación dejando lo que tenía en el bolsillo silenciosamente dentro de la mesa de noche. Marco estaba dormido boca arriba con la boca abierta y los pantalones puestos en la cabeza. Con una risita, se los quitó de ahí y los dejó en el suelo, acostándose a su lado tras apagar la luz. Se tumbó de cara a él, observándole, suspirando porque no era ni medio normal lo muchísimo que le había echado de menos. Quería tocarle, notaba el calor de su cuerpo y quería acercarse. Pero no sabía si debería. Pasó los ojos deseando que fuesen sus dedos por sus cejas, sus largas pestañas, sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas desordenadas, su naricilla, su boca entreabierta. Tragó saliva con  _ mucha _ dificultad. Ante la posibilidad de perder el control, se dio la vuelta, evitando tentaciones y situaciones incómodas para alguien al que acababan de partirle el corazón. Con un profundo suspiro intentó dormirse, sonriendo porque al día siguiente era lectivo y ninguno de ellos iba a aparecer por clase. Algo vibraba en el suelo. Abrió un ojo y vio luz salir del bolsillo del pantalón de Marco. Estiró la mano y cogió su teléfono, apretando los dientes al ver “mamá" en la pantalla. Se sentó en la cama y no lo pensó mucho.

—¿Si?

— _ ¡Marco! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Dónde estás? _

—Está bien, está dormido —murmuró. Silencio al otro lado.

—… _ ¿Jean? _

—Hola mamá —El sollozo de su madre le hizo morderse el labio, alzando los ojos al techo de la habitación.

— _ Jean lo siento. Lo siento tanto mi vida. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás comiendo? Estos días hace frío y no paro de pensar en cómo estarás _ .

—Estoy bien, de verdad, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Tengo trabajo, casa y gente a mi lado, vivo mi vida.

— _ ¿Trabajo? ¿De qué? Cuéntame, ponme al día _ —A pesar de saber que seguía llorando, notó una sonrisa en su voz. Se tragó las lágrimas a duras penas.

—En un estudio de tatuaje. Aprendo y hago piercings, a veces diseños.

— _ Siempre te gustó dibujar. ¿Tus amigos son artistas también? _ —No pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario igual que no pudo evitar la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla antes de limpiarla con rapidez.

—No, una chica hace repartos a domicilio, la otra atiende el local de tatuajes, uno es portero de discoteca y el otro trabaja en una cafetería, pero son buena gente. Vamos tirando, vamos bien.

— _ Supongo que Marco se ha quedado contigo. _

—Sí, le ha dejado su novio y estaba un poco…

— _ Entonces está con quién debe estar. Jean, llámame pronto. Quiero verte. Quedamos donde quieras, sin presión, pero no me olvides. Quiero darte un achuchón. _

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarte? —Se abrazó a él mismo al empezar a llorar con más fuerza. Ese odioso nudo en la garganta impidiéndole expresar todo lo que quisiera.

—Te echo de menos.

— _ Y yo a ti _ —susurró.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Tápate bien —Asintió, colgando el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa de noche.

Se refregó los ojos con ambas manos, tumbandose en la cama con un suspiro agitado. Se tapó y se permitió ser egoísta, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Marco, abrazándole por la cintura. Se rió suavemente al notar que ni se movió, el alcohol había acabado con él. Jean suspiró, calentito y en paz, sonriendo antes de dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

************

Abrió los ojos y aún estaba oscuro. No sabía qué le había despertado. Estiró la mano a la mesa de noche y cogió el teléfono para ver la hora: las 5:17 de la madrugada. Una leve sorbida por la nariz le hizo girar la cara hacia Marco, que le daba la espalda, encogido contra la esquina. Le puso la mano en el hombro, elevándose en la cama con el codo que le quedaba bajo el cuerpo. Al instante, Marco se encogió un poco más, tapándose hasta la nariz.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurró. Al escuchar su voz rasgada carraspeó—. Marco, eh.

—No… —Su débil sollozo le atravesó el pecho de manera dolorosa. Jean chasqueó la lengua, obligándole a girarse en la cama.

—Ven aquí —Marco no alzó la vista, enterró la cara en su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura.

Sin decir nada y sin preguntar, le abrazó por los hombros, dejando caer la mejilla en su pelo. Sabía que Marco era un llorón y un blandito, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera sentirle llorar así, porque notaba verdadera tristeza en sus sollozos, en su dificultad para coger aire, en lo fuerte que se aferraba a él.

—No entiendo, n-no sé qué hago mal que siempre me acaban abandonando —Las manos de Jean se apretaron con más fuerza a su espalda, chasqueando la lengua—, por más que doy, p-por más que me entrego n-nuca se quedan conmigo —Los sollozos salían descontrolados, no sabía qué hacer para aliviar su pena.

—No, Marco, no —Su abrazo se comenzaba a volver insoportable justo cuando le separó, agarrándole de los hombros—, no eres tú el que tiene el problema, somos los demás. Tú eres…. Eres…

_ Perfecto. _

Jean le puso las manos en las mejillas, negando con la cabeza. Echó sus lágrimas hacia atrás con los pulgares, mirándole a los ojos, a la boca, a los ojos y de vuelta a sus labios. Marco vio su nuez moverse al tragar saliva. Vio cómo pellizcaba su labio inferior de manera casi imperceptible justo antes de que se inclinara sobre él. Lo que no vio fue la desesperación de Jean por calmarle  _ como  fuese _ **.** Abrió los labios, sintiendo que le recibía suspirando temblorosamente ante el impacto de su beso. Jean lo hacía ante el miedo por ser rechazado de nuevo.

Fue lento, Jean respiraba por la nariz con fuerza, contra su mejilla, girando la cabeza y llenándole los labios de apretones pausados, como si quisiera borrar su pena con ellos. Marco se agarró a su camiseta, sin apartarse, sin negarselos, sin alejarse de él. Y sin dejar de llorar.

—Quisiera —dijo Jean, interrumpiendose para besar sus mejillas, llevándose las lágrimas con sus labios—, ojalá quedarme yo tu pena. No quiero que sufras así, no por un tío que no te merece. Ni por mí. Ni por nadie. Ojalá vieras lo muchísimo que vales, lo importante que eres. Marco —Le obligó a mirarle a los ojos, odió esa pena en lo que debería ser siempre un rostro alegre—, han venido todos a casa por ti, porque te quieren, porque eres tan especial que es imposible no quererte. Te prometo que si hace falta, me hago el mejor amigo de Eren, saldré todos los días contigo. Si lo necesitas… —Jean paró un instante, pero le miró a los ojos con seguridad—, si lo necesitas volveré a casa. Pero no vuelvas a decir que estás solo, eso jamás.

—Te quiero —El corazón de Jean hizo el intento de escaparsele por la boca. 

—Y yo a ti…

—No, no me entiendes —Marco se lamió los labios, apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—, estoy enamorado de ti, dime como soluciono eso —Se le rompió la voz al decirlo, llorando una vez más. Lo vio claro. En ese momento vio clarísima la realidad tal y como él la veía, y solo necesitó esas cuatro palabras para darse cuenta.

—Ya, Marco,  _ yo también. _

Pareció que la habitación se quedaba sin aire. Pareció que el tiempo dejó de correr. 

Los ojos de Marco se abrieron de par en par, contuvo la respiración. Se pegó a su pecho una vez más, apoyando la mejilla entre su cuello y el hombro, pasándole la pierna entre las suyas y pegándose a él todo lo que le era físicamente posible. Jean le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, agarrándole del pelo con la mano del otro. El pecoso alzó el rostro, buscando la boca de Jean que se la acercó entreabierta. Le abrumó la intensidad de sus sentimientos. A pesar del sabor a alcohol de fondo, el cosquilleo que se extendió de su pecho a su ombligo ante el contacto de su lengua fue suficiente para darle un escalofrío. Rozaban sus bocas abiertas, enredaban sus lenguas en círculo, pasándola una sobre la otra, lentamente, profundamente, sin prisa, acariciándose la piel, las mejillas, separándose solo para tragar saliva y girar la cara en un ángulo más cómodo para ambos. Jean le tumbó sobre él, adorando el peso de su ancho cuerpo, tirándole del pelo al ponerle un poco más de pasión al contacto. Un sonido húmedo resultó de la separación de sus bocas para que Marco pudiese quitarle la camiseta a Jean y a sí mismo. Se le arqueó la espalda en la cama ante las suaves yemas de los dedos del moreno contra sus costados, agarrando al pecoso del trasero con ambas manos. Uno de los anchos muslos de Marco se coló entre sus piernas, y Jean no dudó un instante al rozar su creciente erección contra él. Al sentirle, Marco gimió en su oído, imitando el gesto contra su pierna. Se mordió con fuerza el labio cuando los gruesos labios de Marco se posaron en su cuello y sus dedos rozaron el metal de sus pezones. El contacto de su pecho desnudo con el propio le aceleró tanto el corazón que se sintió mareado. Y por lo visto no fue el único. 

Marco dejó de besarle, cerrando los ojos, levantando un dedo, murmurando  _ “oh, oh”.  _ Se levantó de la cama, abriendo la puerta y bajando a toda velocidad. Escuchó el portazo del baño incluso antes de poder incorporarse. Escuchó el escandaloso ruido de su hermanastro vomitando mientras bajaba. Vio a Sasha taparse hasta arriba y a Connie salir de debajo de las sábanas mientras corría hacia el baño. Al entrar, Marco se inclinaba sobre el retrete, aferrado a los lados de este con ambas manos de rodillas en el suelo, exactamente igual que él esa misma mañana. Solo que ahora, Jean estaba ahí para ponerle la mano en la frente y en la espalda, acariciando en suaves círculos, sonriendo ante los quejidos de Marco.

—Para ser la primera vez que te emborrachas, estabas tardando.

—Menuda puta mierda —dijo con voz ronca—, lo siento.

—Cállate y echa todo lo que tengas que echar, anda.

Pero no vomitó mucho más. Al acabar, Jean tiró de la cisterna —sin mirar, por supuesto—, y le acercó a Marco un vaso de plástico con enjuague bucal. La menta siempre venía fenomenal para parar las náuseas. Le echaba aire con la mano mientras le observaba mover las mejillas llenas de enjuague.

—Marco, el increíble hámster humano —Los ojos marrones del pecoso le miraron divertidos y se inclinó sobre el retrete para escupir el líquido verde entre risas.

—Cállate, idiota. Me ahogo —La sonrisa de Jean no podía ser más amplia.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —Asintió, con el pelo pegado a la frente—, date prisa, estás sudando y en calzoncillos, vas a ponerte malo.

—Desde luego me siento enfermo… —Subieron la escalera sin mirar a la pareja del sofá, Jean dejó que Marco se acostase y después le dio un poco de agua. Le dio su camiseta y los pantalones del pijama, que se puso entre saltos sobre el colchón. Él se vistió también, subiendo las colchas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Le apartó el pegajoso pelo de la frente, suspirando al verle suspirar. Sonriendo al verle sonreír.

—Sí. Lo siento Jean, de verdad quería… ya sabes —Marco le cogió la mano, besándosela.

—Hasta que no estés sano no. Ahora duérmete, tienes que pasar la resaca y me da que mañana vas a fliparlo. Sigues un poco borracho.

—Ya. Lo sé. ¿Me abrazas?

Jean le tomó entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas con las de él. No era ni por asomo la primera vez que dormían así, pero sí la primera vez que se susurraban un  _ te quiero mucho _ y un  _ yo también _ antes de quedarse dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, uy, uff, calentón falso *suda*  
> Me lo he pasado MUY bien escribiendo este capítulo, pero es que con el que viene me lo pasé hasta mejor.  
> No sé a vostr@s pero a mí me está encantando cómo me queda la historia y las decisiones que toman los personajes.  
> Por que sí, las toman ellos, una está escribiendo y de repente dice "oh fuck, no iba a escribir esto" pero ahí los tienes, a refregones.  
> No seré yo quien los pare.  
> Gracias por los ♥, comentarios y las visitas, os adoro muchísimo!!


	9. Chapter 9

**16 años**

 

Al principio pensó que lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño, pero varias pistas le dijeron que no era así: Primero, la terrible resaca y el horrible sabor de boca; segundo, el ruido de charlas del piso de abajo; tercero, todo a su alrededor olía a Jean. Sonrió estirándose, abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Estiró la mano hacia su teléfono y lo levantó de la mesa de noche, gruñendo al verlo sin batería. Cogió el cobertor de la cama y se lo enrolló alrededor del cuerpo, abriendo la puerta y bajando la escalera. 

—¡Burrito Bott! —dijo Sasha entre risas al verle bajar. Ella y Connie se sentaban en sillas con tazas humeantes en las manos. Bert le saludó asomándose desde la cocina y Reiner pasó por su lado con una sonrisa camino al baño.

—Hmm… —Respondió él.

—Échate a un lado, Jaeger —Escuchó que decía Jean desde el enorme sofá. Eren parecía encontrarse incluso peor que él en los brazos de una tranquila Mikasa. Jean le miraba acercarse con ternura, esperando que se sentara a su lado, riéndose al verle con la manta.

—Jean déjame tu teléfono —dijo Marco en voz baja para evitar dolores de cabeza, estirando la manta que tenía reliada para tapar a Jean también—, tengo que llamar a mamá.

—Tranqui, ya he hablado con ella —Se lo dijo como si nada, posicionando a Marco con la espalda sobre su pecho para después abrazarle por los hombros. El pecoso subió las piernas al sofá, encogiéndose.

—Ha ido bien, supongo —Jean asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días.

—Hmmm —sonrió Marco. Le apretó los brazos a Jean, sintiéndose calentito y arropado—. No lo fuerces, que vaya como tenga que ir. 

—Vale —susurró en su oído, asomándose a la cocina después sobre su hombro—. Bert tráele agua y algo de comer, porfa —Le hizo caso de inmediato con una sonrisita.

—Ah Bert, gracias —cogió el vaso de agua fresca, bebiéndosela casi de golpe.

—¿Qué se te apetece? —Le preguntó el larguirucho.

—Nada de momento.

Solo se le apetecía escuchar a los resacosos hablar en voz baja, bromear, decirse cosas, a Connie picando a Eren que solo respondía con gruñidos, a una Annie que bajó charlando con Armin y se sentó aparte aún conversando, a un Reiner con demasiada energía que cogió a Sasha en peso para tener un lugar donde sentarse bajo la atónita e incómoda mirada de Connie. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más se le apetecía era sentir las caricias de Jean en los hombros, que le apartaba el pelo de la frente para besarla, rozar las palmas de sus manos con los labios, adormecerse con la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Eh, borrachos, sentaos derechos, dejadnos sitio —Ymir acababa de aparecer del piso de arriba con Christa en brazos. Tanto Eren como Marco se incorporaron con las espaldas contra el sofá, el segundo con las piernas dobladas sobre las de Jean. La morena se dejó caer con su chica, que hizo un ruidito y no se movió de su falda—, vaya nochecita nos ha dado el rubio…

—¿Otra vez hablando? —preguntó Bert desde la cocina. Llevaba un rato ahí metido, no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

—Joder, se ha hartado de charlar. No se qué de un muro que no podía pasar, a saber cuantas patadas le he dado.

—Estoy dormido, no puedo controlarlo ni aunque quisiera —se defendió el rubio quitándole una patata a Sasha de las que Bertolt le había frito en un segundo. La chica se la quitó con fuego en los ojos.

—Lo que sea, ¿te queda alguno de tus polos de fresa? —ante la mención del dulce se le hizo la boca agua. Reiner asintió y fue hacia la cocina, husmeando en el congelador.

—Quedan tres, ¿alguien más quiere?

—Ahm… —Marco sacó la mano de las mantas despacio, Jean se rió suavemente.

—Marco quiere uno —dijo en su lugar. Tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sin dejar de acariciarle un instante. 

Reiner se lo acercó, comiéndose Sasha el tercero. Al probarlo hizo un ruidito de contento porque estaba más bueno de lo que esperaba. Al minuto o así, Connie comenzó a reírse tontamente, uniéndose Reiner.

—Va a explotar... —murmuró.

Siguió la mirada de ambos hacia Jean. Este le miraba los labios fijamente con la boca entreabierta y tragando saliva. Ni se dio cuenta de que Marco le estaba mirando. Lamió el polo de manera vulgar, metiéndoselo después despacio en la boca hasta donde pudo. Las cejas de Jean se arquearon levemente, suspiró de manera extraña, corta y agitada, y le miró a los ojos. Un intenso rubor fue creciendo en sus mejillas así como lo hacían las ganas de reírse de Marco.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le dijo inocente, chupando escandalosamente el helado.

—Vete a la mierda…

Marco le puso un dedo bajo su afilada barbilla, girándole la cara hacia él porque miró al lado contrario. Le besó brevemente, volviendo a hacerlo al sorprenderse por la diferencia de temperatura entre su boca helada y la ardiente de Jean. Succionó su labio inferior, buscando su lengua, gimiendo al sentir el pellizo en el pecho y un poco más abajo al rozarla. Con un chasquido de lengua volvió a mirar al lado contrario, pasándose la mano por la cara. La carcajada que dieron tanto él como los chicos le sentó bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Bien porque necesitaba sentir esa paz desde que se le fue rechazado el trato con Jean. Mal porque la cabeza le dolía a rabiar. 

—¿Ya estáis juntos? Me alegro —dijo una somnolienta Christa, dándole a Marco con el dedo en la mejilla.

—Y ya era hora —Ymir miró a Jean, guiñándole el ojo. Le sorprendió sentirse celoso. Por lo visto la morena notó su mirada porque se centró en él—, ¿algo que decirme?

—N-no, es… bueno, ¿no se os hace raro?

—¿El qué? ¿Que estéis juntos? —Ymir señaló a uno y al otro con el dedo.

—No, no. El que hayáis… intimado y ahora estáis aquí como si nada —Ymir resopló, dando una carcajada.

—¿Intimado? De verdad…

—Por mi parte no es raro —Jean se encogió de hombros, mirando a la morena.

—A mí no me mires, sí, vale, hemos follado, tampoco pasa nada —asintió un poco ruborizado. Ymir le miró entrecerrando los ojos—, a ver si el que tiene problemas eres tú…

—Pues menuda pamplina. No tendría sentido alguno —miró a Jean. En su mente sí que lo tenía.

—¡Pero si la primera persona que le hizo correrse fuiste tú! —Marco se hundió en el sofá, Jean chasqueó la lengua.

_ Se lo ha contado. Jean se lo ha contado todo. Ay dios, ¿dónde me meto? _

Sonrió y se dejó caer en el pecho de Jean tapándose hasta la cabeza, escuchando sus risas, mirando a su alrededor un poco después, a sus amigos, todos tan adultos sin realmente serlo. Annie era la única mayor de edad, con el pelo rosa y piercings por todas partes, destacando un septum en su nariz. Bert tenía las orejas perforadas pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus enormes tatuajes en los brazos. Reiner no parecía llevar ningún pendiente, pero sí un enorme tatuaje en la espalda que nunca pudo ver completo por la ropa. Ymir tenía de todo, la cara, las orejas y probablemente más zonas del cuerpo perforadas, con pequeños tatuajes en las muñecas que no se paró a observar. Y Jean… en fin. Sabía de sus tatuajes en el pecho porque los vio la noche anterior, aunque no se paró a mirarlos. Sabía de sus piercings en los pezones, cara, orejas y lengua, pero no sabía si tendría alguno… más. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose ridículamente inocente al lado del grupo.

—¿Está abierto hoy el estudio? —Le preguntó a Jean. Este asintió, mirándole ya con más normalidad.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar luego, después de comer.

—Tú… ehm… ¿tatuabas, o algo más?

—No tatúo aún, solo hago piercings. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque quiero que me hagas uno —Jean pestañeó despacio, curvando hacia arriba las comisuras de la boca, bajando la cabeza y alzando las cejas—, no me mires así, quiero empezar a cambiar, soy demasiado… —se encogió de hombros.

—Tierno —le ayudó Ymir.

—¿Y qué habías pensado? —Vio interés en sus ojos. Le daba vergüenza decirlo.

—Te lo pido allí, ¿vale? —Jean se rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Como quieras.

Le besó. Al estar en el sofá y sabiéndose observado, Marco le dio un apretón cariñoso a su boca y se separó sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos avergonzado. El rubio alzó la mano hasta su mejilla, besándole por segunda vez mientras se la acariciaba con los nudillos, lamiéndose de los labios el sabor a fresa que le dejó Marco. Giró el torso hacia Jean sin poder evitarlo, agarrando su jersey bajo la manta, suspirando por el apretón a sus hombros del brazo que le pasaba por detrás. Jean le agarró del pelo, besándole profundamente. Le gustó  _ mucho _ ese fuerte tirón. No era solo el contraste de su boca caliente y el frío del metal en sus labios, era el sentir esa pequeña pieza contra su lengua lo que le resultaba tan nuevo, tan adictivo. Marco metió la mano bajo el jersey de Jean, oculto por la manta, acariciando su suave piel hacia arriba, bajando la palma de la mano hacia sus pantalones de chándal. Jean le mordió el labio, riéndose.

—Frena,  _ uff… frena, _ Marco —susurró en su boca de tal manera que lo que deseó fue no parar, llevárselo escaleras arriba y dejarse ir.

—Has empezado tú a besarme…

—Lo sé, lo siento —Le dio un beso casto en la frente y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, suspirando profundamente.

Bertolt se acercó a ellos con varios platos en las manos. Había hecho para cada uno un sandwich de bacon y huevo además de un zumo de naranja, según él porque venían de miedo para la resaca. Se obligó a comer, rezando por no sentir nauseas de nuevo porque si algo odiaba en esta vida era vomitar. No sabía qué le había hecho al pan o a la comida en general que estaba delicioso. Charlando descubrió que la vocación del chico era la cocina, pero carecía de los medios disponibles para pagarse unos estudios en condiciones. No hicieron nada en toda la mañana más que descansar los unos tirados sobre los otros. Justo después de comer, mientras Bert repartía fruta como postre, Annie se acercó a Jean, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—¿Todo bien? —No quería mirar a la chica, sabía que no le profesaba precisamente cariño y la idea le hacía sentirse incómodo.

—Sí, y veo que te has hecho muy amiga de Armin —notó cierta guasa en la voz de Jean.

—Es una persona muy interesante. Probablemente el más interesante de los amigos de tu novio —El corazón le dio una sacudida al escuchar ese apelativo. 

_ ¿Novio yo de Jean? Uh, esas son palabras mayores, ¿no? _

—Mira, no te falta razón —Jean no la corrigió. No desmintió nada. Ni reaccionó ante la mención de ellos como pareja.

—Claro que no. Mueve el culo de una vez, tenemos que entrar a currar.

No levantó la mirada hasta que ella se alejó, cohibido. Jean se levantó, diciéndole que se quedase allí calentito, que él iba a cambiarse. Ymir y Christa fueron a ducharse juntas y él mismo pensó que le hacía falta también una, esa noche había sudado a pesar de pasarse la mayor parte de ella sin pantalones. Se maldijo a sí mismo por perder la oportunidad el día anterior de follar con él, o al menos de volver a masturbarse el uno al otro. Quería tocar a Jean, quería ser tocado por él y ahora que sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco —y que los efectos de la resaca casi habían desaparecido—, se veía impaciente y ansioso. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma y esperó, sabía que esas cosas a más fluyeran mejor iban y no pensaba forzar nada por sus ansias. Jean bajó los escalones con rapidez, tintineando al andar por sus cadenas, hebillas y correas. Iba de negro de los pies a la cabeza, con vaqueros rotos y un jersey de mangas largas y cuello en V. Veía sus clavículas, veía lo apretado que le quedaba el jersey y se comenzaba a poner nervioso. Su estilo le volvía completamente loco. Su desodorante más aún. Era de los baratos, probablemente sería Axe o algo parecido pero despertaba sus hormonas como si de un animal en celo se tratase. Se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole de la barbilla y dándole un beso suave en la boca. Al mirarle, Marco se mordió el labio porque volvía a llevar los ojos perfilados de negro.

—Luego nos vemos, descansa.

—Pero, el piercing… —Jean frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué piercing?

—El que me quería hacer.

—¡Ah! ¡Era un piercing! Creía que querías un tatuaje —Se sintió enrojecer, apartando la mirada levemente con una risita.

—¿Un piercing? ¿Tú? —Eren le miraba con una sonrisita divertida.

—Sí, yo. Quiero hacerme uno hoy —Esa sorpresa en la voz del chico fue lo que le terminó de dar el motivo para hacerlo. 

_ Estoy harto de ser el inocente y manipulable Marco. Eso va a cambiar. Voy a cambiar tanto que no van a saber quién es el que tienen enfrente. Estoy harto de ser siempre el previsible, el tonto y el llorón. Se acabaron esos tonitos de sorpresa.  _

—¿Hoy? —Jean le miraba con cautela—, ¿no es mejor esperar a un día que estés mejor?

—Estoy bien. Quiero hacerlo ya, si me lo pienso no me lo hago. Más me vale ser impulsivo por una vez en mi vida, ¿no?

—Vale, pues vente si quieres, pero coge un abrigo. Si quieres cambiarte te espero.

—Uh, no, quitarme ropa ahora no. Voy con tu chándal mismo y mi chaqueta. Espera que cojo la cartera.

—No te preocupes, te lo pago yo —Le dijo Jean—, que cuente como regalo de cumpleaños. 

—Cuando volváis traedme más polos —Pidió Reiner.

—¡Que no duela mucho! —Le deseó Sasha, apretándole la mano con cariño—, nos vemos mañana en clase.

Asintió, cogiendo su mochila del rellano y saliendo con Jean de la casa. El estudio estaba al cruzar la calle, dos edificios más a la izquierda. No es que pudiese llegar tarde al trabajo y sin embargo le quedó constancia de que lo hacía por las conversaciones que tuvo el día anterior. Ir caminando a su lado era una bendición, poder mirarle un lujo, que le apretase los dedos justo antes de entrar una locura para su agitado corazón. Eran las tonterías como esas las que más nervioso le ponían porque no se las esperaba en absoluto. Un beso, un apretón, un guiño o una mueca chula sí, claro, constantemente. Pero las muestras de cariño inesperadas le derretían por completo. Entraron en el estudio de blancas e inmaculadas paredes, pasando por delante de la recepción en la que una aburrida Annie jugaba a “Plantas VS Zombies” con una estruendosa música de guitarras eléctricas y batería de fondo mientras no llegaba ningún cliente. Pasaron por una puertecita hasta la primera camilla, donde la máquina de tatuar zumbaba como loca.

—Ey, Galliard, ¿sigues con la pieza de la semana pasada sin acojonarte? —Le dijo Jean a un tipo tumbado boca abajo, rubio, con la melena peinada hacia atrás. Un melenudo con gafas y bastante grandote le tatuaba una bestia de enormes mandíbulas en la espalda.

—Sí, y duele como el puto infierno. Pero por mis cojones que lo acabo.

—Esa boca —dijo el tatuador con una sonrisa.

—¿Tengo algo pendiente? —El barbudo dejó de tatuar, alzando la vista tras pasarle papel de cocina húmedo por el tatuaje al chaval, que suspiró aliviado.

—Dos piercings, el primero en dos horas, ceja. Y el segundo en la nariz, nada complicado, ¿no?

—Tengo uno antes —le señaló sobre su hombro. El barbudo pareció ser consciente de su presencia por primera vez—, no conoces a Marco, ¿no?

—¿Tu novio? —De nuevo la palabrita. Jean sonrió, mirándole a los ojos, evaluando. Al no obtener respuesta por parte del pecoso se volvió a su jefe.

—El mismo —No pudo evitar la sonrisa avergonzada así como no pudo evitar la felicidad que casi le hace dar un gritito de emoción.  _  Soy el novio de Jean, soy su novio, que alguien me diga que estoy despierto _ —. Este es Zeke, el artista.

—Lo siento si no te doy la mano pero ya sabes, higiene y esas movidas —Marco asintió. Jean le tiró de la sudadera, caminando hacia una camilla al fondo del estudio, separada por un biombo blanco. Se embadurnó las manos en un gel, se puso unos guantes negros de látex que sacó nuevos y le miró.

—¿Cual de las dos orejas? —Le preguntó, tirando del lóbulo de una de ellas.

—Había pensado otra parte… —Jean alzó una ceja. Marco se subió el jersey y se señaló.

—¡¿En el ombligo?! —Le puso las manos en la boca, mandándole a callar.

—En la cara no puedo por el instituto y siempre me han gustado los piercings ahí… no sé, son sexys, ¿no? —Apartó las manos de su boca, Jean asintió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Va a dolerte. Te lo advierto.

—No pasa nada. Estoy decidido.

Jean se paseó por el estudio, cogiendo un boli, una especie de palillo de dientes, el pendiente en sí y más materiales afilados que no se atrevió a mirar. Le subió la sudadera mirándole a los ojos, arrodillado frente a él que permanecía de pie, marcando dónde haría el agujero. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, no podía observarle demasiado tiempo ahí de rodillas con esos ojos pintados, los piercings y su expresión golfa. Ese mechón de pelo rubio que caía hacia uno de sus lados rapados y un poco sobre sus ojos le traía completamente loco. 

—Túmbate y relájate —Que le pidiera eso precisamente en ese momento no le ayudó lo más mínimo—. Vale, esto va a estar frío, pero es para limpiar la zona. Relax, Marco, duele pero no tanto.

—Vale, vale… —Al notarle tantear la zona comenzó a arrepentirse, a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo.

—Puedes respirar también. ¿Necesitas un beso?

—No. No. Estoy bien —respiró hondo, aún sin mirar lo que hacía.  _Esto va a necesitar muchos cuidados, y va a rozarse con todo, ¿y si se infecta?_

—Voy a usar el forceps para pellizcar la piel de tu ombligo, ¿vale? Dime si duele mucho —Sintió un pellizco pero nada de dolor. _Me quiero ir de aquí, me quiero bajar de la camilla, me quiero ir a casa_ —. ¿Listo? —Asintió sin realmente estarlo. Y miró.

Vio la ancha aguja entrar. La sintió abrirse paso. Pero no le dolió de verdad hasta que tuvo que ejercer presión para salir por el otro lado.  _ AU, AU, AU, HIJO DE PUTA, ME CAGO EN TU PADRE JEAN KIRSTEIN, OJALÁ TE CORTEN LAS MANOS _ . No hizo más que un leve “uhmpf” a pesar de sentir bastante dolor. Y una vez la aguja atravesó dejó caer la cabeza en la camilla, jadeando, sintiendo alivio… sintiendo… 

Miró hacia abajo. 

A Jean se le abrían los labios, con la vista fija más abajo de su ombligo. 

Los pantalones verde oscuro del chándal se tensaban en lo que era una erección completa. Muy pocas veces en su vida la había tenido así de dura.

—Tengo que ponerte el pendiente —murmuró—, Marco, ¿qué…? —Le miró a los ojos y le miró con tanta intensidad que algo parecido a un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—No lo sé…

Jean cerró la boca, apretando los dientes y volviendo al trabajo de ponerle el pendiente, todo con el ruido de la música y la máquina de tatuar de fondo. Se lo puso y se lo limpió pero a cada contacto le molestaba, y cuando apartaba la mano el alivio le iba directo a la polla, en débiles espasmos que no controlaba. Se sentía sensible, se sentía necesitado. Era obvio que Jean intentaba no mirar pero una vez hubo acabado se le fueron los ojos de nuevo hacia abajo, quitándose los guantes. Y se los quitó clavándole una mirada de cejas serias que le hacía sentir como una presa ante la bestia a punto de devorarle. Su ojos color miel resaltaban mucho más al estar contorneados de negro, le excitaban tanto que no sabía qué hacer ni si debería decir algo. Elevó la espalda de la camilla, agarrándose al colchón negro de esta cuando Jean pasó sin vergüenza alguna la palma de su mano sobre el bulto bajo los pantalones de Marco.

—Ssshhh —Le puso una mano en la boca al ver que soltaba un jadeo con fuerza. Le pasó los dedos por los labios al retirarla, dejándola caer en su muslo después.

Se agachó frente a él, bajando solo el pantalón, rodeando su glande sobre los calzoncillos naranjas con la boca y mojándole la ropa interior más de lo que ya estaba. Le palpó hasta abajo, hasta sus cada vez más apretados testículos, acariciándolos, bajando la boca y metiéndose uno de ellos entre los labios. Marco se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, luchando a duras penas por no hacer ruido. 

_ No era así como se suponía que iba a ser mi primera felación de Jean, no es el lugar, estamos público… ¡En público! Si nos ven me muero. Si nos ven le echan. Esto está mal, tengo que pararle. _

Miró hacia abajo, presionando las palmas de sus manos a la boca. Jean chasequó la lengua y le bajó los calzoncillos, pasando su lengua perforada por la longitud de su erección repentinamente.

_ Me acabo de ir a la mierda por completo. Maldito seas tú y esa cara de sucio que tienes, Jean Kirstein. Maldita sea tu lengua, tus ojos que me dejan sin aliento. Te odio. Te odio, te odio, te odio. _

Se le escapó un gemido entre los dedos frente a su boca, alternando la mirada del biombo que separaba a las otras dos personas de Jean. De los labios de Jean contra la ardiente piel de su miembro, del piercing de su lengua entre la hendidura de su glande, de sus mejillas ahuecadas, de la humedad cálida de su boca que tan agradable era de sentir. De esos ojos, llegándole al alma.

_ Oh, joder, te amo. _

Se le agolpaban los gemidos en el pecho de manera dolorosa. Con la lengua aplanada contra su necesitada piel, bajó por la curva de su miembro, rodeándole con los labios, juntando las cejas agarrándole de las caderas. Gimió cuando subió bruscamente para volver a bajar en enérgicos movimientos de su cabeza, jugando ahora con sus huevos entre los dedos. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo constante, usando también su mano, acelerándolo, arrancándole gemidos cortos y agudos sin poder evitarlo. El orgasmo crecía, lo notaba tan cerca que no podía creerlo.

—Jean, Jean, Jean, Jean —levantó las caderas de la camilla, susurrando su nombre unas cuantas veces más—, apártate, me corro, me…¡¡mmnh!!... —En el momento en el que Jean le miró a los ojos juntando las cejas y gimiéndole en la polla, perdió el control.

Se dejó caer contra el negro y fino colchón, tirándole del pelo, doblando las rodillas y los dedos de los pies en los zapatos, corriéndose en su boca, gimiendo contra el dorso de su mano. Jean no le dejaba ir, le estimulaba justo bajo el glande con el piercing, masturbándole con la mano. Le miró y vio su nuez moverse al tragarle, sus cejas juntas y elevadas, su vista fija en sus gestos y su espalda temblar. Ese cosquilleo tan reconfortante de después del clímax  le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír. Le tuvo que pedir que parase cuando sintió el roce excesivamente intenso. Se acercó a él tras subirle los pantalones, entre risitas.

—Joder. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me corro sin tocarme —Le dijo antes de besarle con labios brillantes—, voy al baño a cambiarme, no te toques el piercing —No le pudo responder.

_ A la mínima que tenga oportunidad vas a enterarte de lo que es bueno. _

Marco sonrió tras sus manos, jadeante y avergonzado, feliz. Thomas le había dado sexo oral alguna vez pero nunca fue tan explosivo y espectacular como el que acababa de recibir. Se sentó en la camilla tras un rato evaluando si habría sido posible que les oyeran o no. Llegó a la conclusión de que incluso si les habían oído, les había importado poco porque bajo el ruido de la máquina, Zeke charlaba con Galliard tan tranquilo. Sin querer bajarse el jersey porque no sabía si tendría que hacerle algo más, lo miró. A pesar de que la zona se mostraba enrojecida le encantó como le quedaba. Se acercó al espejo y se vio de cuerpo entero, mordiéndose el labio, emocionado. Jean le miraba por encima de su hombro, haciéndole una foto al reflejo, lamiéndose la boca y acercándola a su oído.

—Te faltan unas braguitas de encaje rojas, un lacito, y eres el regalito perfecto —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Marco se encogió con una risita tonta y rápida—. Ya puedes dejarte caer el jersey. Vale, ahora escúchame —Le dio un bote de un líquido transparente—, no te pongas ropa apretada, no lo toques a no ser que vayas a lavarlo y cuando lo hagas, que sea con las manos muy limpias. Usa este suero y un bastoncillo. Cuando lo seques usa papel de cocina y ni te acerques a las toallas, son un campo de bacterias. Y si te sale costra no la arranques, la reblandeces con el suero y la quitas con el bastoncillo, pero no tires.

—Si me queda alguna duda te llamo, no te preocupes.

—Eso es lo que quería oír —Le agarró de la barbilla y le dio un breve y lento beso en los labios. 

—Tengo que irme a casa. No quiero —Protestó aspirando el sabor de su aliento. Lo que de verdad quería era pasarse la tarde entera tumbado con él y besándole. Nada más.

—No te vayas —No pudo abrir los ojos al notar su mano en la mejilla, atontado. Casi cae en su petición, pero gruñó.

—Tengo clase y que cambiarme de ropa. Pero nos veremos pronto, ¿vale? Mañana es jueves así que…

—Bueno, vale. Pídele a alguno de estos que te deje en casa —Le miró al notar que su contacto se alejaba—, y dile a mamá que hablaré con ella pronto —le hizo sonreír con ese comentario.

—Vale, se lo diré de tu parte —Le acompañó a la salida, Marco sin levantar la vista por si alguien se había dado cuenta de algo, ya que de ser así procuraría buscar el boquete más próximo para meterse en él. Jean volvió a besarle en la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces.

—Llámame —Le dijo buscando un sexto beso.

—Vale —respondió él dándoselo.

Volvió a la casa con una sonrisilla feliz, mirando sobre su hombro para verle apoyarse en la puerta, encendiéndose un cigarro mientras le respondía algo a Annie. Tenía que cambiarse de pantalones, no se podía ir con el pijama de Jean. Entró en el salón y de inmediato le llamó la atención el silencio y es que solo estaba allí sentado Armin junto a Christa y Bertolt, charlando en voz baja porque Annie estaba dormida hecha un ovillo sobre las piernas de su novio. Marco les saludó y Armin, al verle, le siguió escaleras arriba seguido de Christa, disculpándose con Bert a pesar de verle de lo más entretenido con el pelo de la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué tal con Jean? —preguntó ella nada más subir.

—Bien —sabía que se había puesto colorado y era consciente de la sonrisa que se le encajó en la cara. Aun así intentó fingir normalidad, cambiándose de pantalones.

—¿Sois novios? —Le preguntó Armin. Marco asintió sin mirarles.

—¿Os acostasteis ayer? —quiso saber la rubia. Negó con la cabeza—, ¿no habéis hecho nada todavía?

—Hmm… —Les miró de reojo—, algo.

—¿Cuándo? —Christa parecía al borde de ponerse a pegar saltitos, Armin se mordía el labio, ocultando la sonrisa.

—Ahora —murmuró—, pero no tengo que contaros nada. No quiero y me tengo que ir a casa —Sentía el calor pasar de sus mejillas a sus orejas y nuca, por lo que tendría que llevar puesto un sonrojo considerable.

—Uyuyuy, Marco, quiero saber, ¡dame detalles!

—Déjalo, está incómodo —dijo Armin entre risitas.

—Me voy a casa. Hasta mañana —Se despidió con la mano pasando entre ellos, bajando la escalera sin esperarles. 

Sabía que a una calle de distancia solían parar taxis por lo que se apresuró a coger uno sin mirar de nuevo a la tienda de tatuajes o entraría para reclamar la atención de su novio unas horas más. Estaba muy habituado a la compañía de Jean pero ahora el sentimiento era muy diferente. Estar con él de esa manera tan nueva y cercana era a la vez excitante y conocida. El contacto le era familiar y extraño, pero siempre emocionante. A cada gesto, palabra o mirada de Jean sentía que su cuerpo se encendía, se sentía vivo, ilusionado. Una vez en el taxi sacó su teléfono para encontrarse con un puñado de mensajes de Christa.

_ Vale, ya puedes ir soltando  _ (17:33)

_ Porque entiendo que en persona te de verguenza, pero por aquí VAS a contarmelo  _ (17:33)

_ Bueno, nos lo vas a contar, Armin está leyendo sobre mi hombro (17:34) _

_ MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCOOOOO  _ (17:36)

_ Polo (17:37) _

_ ¡Por fin hombre!  _ (17:37)

_ Ahora empieza a hablar, hasta dónde habéis llegado?  _ (17:37)

_ Por debajo de la cintura, eso es todo lo que puedo decir  _ (17:38)

(￣□￣」) (17:38)

_ Ahora cuéntame algo que no sea novedad  _ (17:38)

(•ิ_•ิ) (17:38)

_ Oh _ (17:38)

_ OOOHOHOOOO  _ (17:39)

(≖ ͜ʖ≖) (17:39)

_ Armin acaba de darme la pista  _ (17:39)

_ ¿QUIÉN SE LA HA COMIDO A QUIÉN? _ (17:39)

Marco resopló, pasándose la mano por la frente, sintiéndose sonrojado a pesar de no tenerles delante. No solía hablar de su vida sexual pero Christa siempre tenía muchísimo interés. En esos instantes odió la capacidad de deducción de Armin.

_ Espera, espera, ha sido en el estudio?  _ (17:40)

_ MARCO BOTT HAS TENIDO UN ENCUENTRITO SEXUAL CON PAN KIRSTEIN EN PUBLICO?  _ (17:40)

_ **JEAN  _ (17:40)

_ Puto autocorrector  _ (17:40)

_ Yo no he hecho nada  _ (17:40)

_ Deja de hablar del tema, por favor  _ (17:41)

_ OH  _ (17:41)

_ ENTONCES HA SIDO ÉL  _ (17:41)

_ MADRE MÍA  _ (17:41)

(((o(*°▽°*)o))) (17:41)

_ ESTOY GRITANDO  _ (17:41) 

_ TE LA HA COMIDO EN PÚBLICO  _ (17:41)

_ OMG MARCO ME ALEGRO TANTO POR TI  _ (17:41)

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (17:41)

_ OMG  _ (17:41)

_ MARCO  _ (17:41)

_ Ahora me siento un poco mal por su jefe  _ (17:42)

_ Menuda falta de respeto  _ (17:42)

_ Cállate la boca, seguro que has gemido en voz alta  _ (17:42)

_ ….  _ (17:42)

(⊙_⊙) (17:42)

_ Nsakjdasjdbjhsaggdkag  _ (17:42)

_ MAAARCOOOOOOO  _ (17:42)

Se imaginaba a su amiga pegándole empujones a Armin, desperando a Annie y a todo el que estuviera en la casa para contárselo. Christa era adorable, muy buena amiga pero demasiado involucrada en cuanto a su vida sentimental se refería. No le molestaba, pero le parecía excesivo. Guardó el teléfono, suspirando. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un muy buen día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que dividir el capítulo en dos porque iba a ser interminable y además, así os doy más para leer.  
> Ya casi he alcanzado por donde voy escribiendo, así que de ahora en adelante, paciencia.  
> Me he muerto del amor escribiendo la conversación de whatsapp, yo creo que van a caer unas cuantas más.  
> Y a ver, porque quiero meter muchas cosas y a este paso va a ser muy largo.
> 
> Gracias por leerme a tod@s los que lo hacéis.  
> Y a los que comentáis o dejáis kudos, os adoro. Parece poco, pero es mucho.  
> Muah! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que hasta ahora he alternado de Jean a Marco POV, pero como el anterior lo dividí en 2, este empieza con Marco.
> 
> Y he cambiado un poco la forma en poner los Whattsap porque no me gusta como quedan con el formato de Ao3 pero bueno, es un cambio tonto que no sé ni por qué aviso...
> 
> >> se lo envían al "narrador"  
> << es enviado por el "narrador"

**16 años.**

Pagó al taxista y trotó hasta la puerta de su casa, abriendo aún con la sonrisa por ir pensando en lo mucho que le había cambiado el ánimo de un día al otro. De pensar que estaba y estaría solo a darse cuenta de que Jean no le dejaría ir jamás. Le iba a explotar el pecho, le dolían las mejillas de sonreír. Tan pronto metió la llave en la cerradura, escuchó pasitos en el pasillo y antes de poder abrir, su madre le tiraba de su chaqueta.

—Cariño —le dijo abrazándole—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, Jean y sus amigos se han encargado de quitarme las penas.

—¿Está bien él? ¿Todo bien entonces? —Asintió entrando con ella.

—Déjame ducharme y te cuento todo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde mientras su madre hacía la cena, charlando con ella de Thomas, de lo que pasó, de Jean, de sus amigos, de lo que hicieron —omitiendo todo lo que se saliese del rol de hermanos— y de la promesa que hizo de llamarla. Su madre parecía incluso más feliz que él.

—Te va a parecer una tontería pero echo de menos decirle que no arrastre lo pies cuando ande, siempre lo hacía —dijo su madre mientras rebañaba el yogur con una cuchara.

—Lo sigue haciendo, solo que ahora va de chico malo y solo los arrastra en su casa.

—¿Tienes alguna foto de él? —Sacó el teléfono y buscó, seguro que de las que hicieron ayer habría alguna decente que mostrarle.

La primera que vio se la tuvo que mandar Jean en algún punto de la tarde y no la había visto antes, por lo que se quedó unos segundos observandola. En ella, sacaba la lengua perforada levantando el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, pasándole a Eren el brazo derecho por los hombros mientras el chaval de ojos verdes le miraba con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisilla. Le había puesto unas letras rosas abajo que decía “#bff”. Se rió sin poder evitarlo.  _ Qué tonto es… _ Giró el teléfono y se la enseñó.

—¡Madre mía! —Se llevó una mano a la boca, sonriendo, riéndose con suavidad en un gesto muy parecido al de Marco—, ¿ese es su novio?

—¿¡Qué?! —Estuvo seguro de que la carcajada se escuchó desde casa de Jean—, como le insinues eso te mata. En realidad se llevan fatal, pero están intentando llevarse mejor.

—Oh, pues me alegro. Se ha pintado los ojos, me parece curioso… que no digo que no me guste, le queda bien. Lo que no me gusta es esa cantidad de piercings, ¿no te dan asco?

—Ehm… — _ asco no es la palabra, mamá—,  _ pues tiene más además de todos los que ves —dijo señalando los de las orejas, ceja, labio y lengua—, tiene en los pezones también, además de por lo menos tres tatuajes —su madre le miró visiblemente impactada—, y... puede ser que yo también tenga uno ahora.

—¿¡Tatuaje?!

—Piercing —Le miró la cara y las orejas sin obviamente encontrarlo. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa, se subió la camiseta—, está irritado, pero…

—¡¡Marco!! —La vio escandalizada a la par que divertida—, de verdad que estáis locos.

—Un poquito.

Contándole el por qué del piercing y derivando a otras charlas se les fue una hora más, hasta que Marco fue el que tuvo que cortarla o si no al día siguiente iba a estar molido. Suponía que era cosa de la resaca, pero se sentía bastante agotado. Se limpió el pendiente tal y como Jean le ordenó y se puso el pijama, metiéndose en la cama con un escalofrío. No podría dormir bocabajo, lo cual era un problema. Resopló, cogiendo su teléfono para ver los mensajes que se había perdido en todo el día. Vio por encima algunos de Armin y Sasha, unos del grupo del instituto en el que básicamente Eren se pasaba el tiempo quejándose de lo mal que se sentía y unos cuantos de su madre del día anterior. El primero de Jean era la foto con Eren, que volvió a hacerle reír.

_ >>Para que luego no se diga que no lo intento  _ (19:34)

_ >>Por mí que no quede _ (19:34)

_ >>Marco, eh!!!  _ (19:48)

_ >>Un día llevamos de novios y ya me siento ignorado  _ (20:09)

_ >>Oye en serio, dónde coño estás?  _ (20:33)

_ >>Voy a imaginarme que estás estudiando  _ (20:33)

_> >Que me podría imaginar muchas más cosas… __ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)_ (20:35)

 

 _< <Idiota __(//ω//)_ (22:27)

 

Apenas había acabado de responderle que se iluminaron los tics azules. Marco sonrió en la cama, mordiéndose el labio levemente.

 

_ <<¿Estabas esperándome con el teléfono en la mano o qué?  _ (22:28)

 

_ >>Más o menos, cómo va el piercing?  _ (22:28)

 

_ <<Bien, enrojecido, creo que se está hinchando un poco  _ (22:29)

 

_ >>Eso es normal, no te lo toques menos para lavarlo  _ (22:29)

_ >>O por si quieres una erección express, eso ya es cosa tuya ;)  _ (22:30)

_ >>No sabía eso de ti, Marco Bott  _ (22:30)

 

_ <<Yo tampoco…  _ (22:30)

 

Apretó los labios. Él fue el primer sorprendido cuando ocurrió, seguía sin comprenderlo del todo pero supuso que la situación, lo que pensó de antes y el subidón de adrenalina tuvo algo que ver.

 

_ <<Que por cierto, ¿de verdad ha sido tu primera vez dandole sexo oral a un hombre? Porque parece que llevas toda la vida haciéndolo…  _ (22:31)

 

_ >>No es la primera vez, pero ya te contaré. Y no lo pensé mucho, fue más instinto salvaje por comerte enterito que otra cosa  _ (22:32)

 

_ <<Jean  _ (22:33)

 

_ >>Que  _ (22:33)

 

_ <<Ojalá estuvieras aquí, me acabas de poner super cachondo  _ (22:33)

Estaba más que seguro que en ese momento tendría una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. No se sentía realmente super cachondo, solo excitado por sus palabras. Jean leyó su mensaje pero no contestó. Le escribió unas cuantas veces, pero ahora ni los tics azules se iluminaban. Pensó que quizás estaba masturbándose. Pensó que ojalá le estuviese él masturbando. Volvió a la galería de fotos, a ver esa imagen con Eren y todas las de la noche anterior. No era posible que alguien saliese bien en todas las fotos, excepto con Jean. Y quizás Christa. Suspiraba mientras le veía hacer el tonto en una y otra, parándose un buen rato en la de esa mañana en el estudio de tatuaje. Su mano en la cintura, su barbilla sobre el hombro, los ojos fijos en el piercing, las manos de Marco levantando su jersey. Aún seguía sonrojado en la imagen por lo que le había hecho antes. Suspiró, recordando, recreando en su mente el calor de la boca de Jean contra su piel, el contacto húmedo de sus labios, lo ardiente de su lengua y el roce perfecto del piercing alrededor de su glande. Bajó un poco los pantalones del pijama, volviendo a la foto en la que sacaba la lengua, imaginándolo bajo sus mantas. Acarició con sutileza su semi-erección, adelantando las caderas ante el roce, necesitando a Jean, susurrando su nombre. Cerró los ojos. Si se esforzaba un poco, le sentía contra él, su calor, podía olerle.  _ Jean... _

Un golpe en la ventana le sobresaltó, haciéndole coger aire con brusquedad. Había una sombra tras ella por lo que Marco encendió la luz, volviendo a escuchar el ruidito tintineante contra la ventana.

—Marco, abre, se me hielan los huevos —susurró Jean desde fuera. No reaccionó inmediatamente, sin creerse que estuviera allí—. Por dios dime que no te has dormido… —Dio una carrerita desde su cama hasta la ventana tirando de sus pantalones hacia arriba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo abriendo, apartándose para dejarle colarse en su habitación.

—¿No me has dicho que ojalá estuviera aquí? Pues hola —Le puso las manos en la cintura empujándole contra el armario.

—Hola… —susurró Marco justo antes de recibir su boca.

Jean estaba helado, suponía que de haber venido en moto. Le deslizó la chaqueta hacia atrás mientras se besaban despacio entre sonrisas, dejándola caer en el suelo. Le pasó las manos por los brazos hasta su nuca, adelantando las caderas al notar la pierna de Jean colarse entre las suyas para rozarle. El contacto de sus manos de largos dedos en su trasero, apretando para acercarle aún más, le provocó el primer quejido. _Esto, esto es lo que necesitaba._ Pegaron sus pechos, respirando hondo uno en la boca del otro, con los labios separados y las lenguas en una batalla que nadie parecía ganar ni perder. Jean le subió el jersey del pijama, besando sus clavículas y pasando las manos desde sus abdominales hacia arriba.

—Qué bueno estás, hijo de puta —Sus palabras sucias le dejaron sin aliento. Que su boca bajase a sus pezones le hizo recuperarlo, apretando los dientes para no gemir.

Pasaba la lengua alrededor de ellos, sin tocar el pezón en sí, imitando el movimiento con los dedos en su otro pezón. Le sostenía por la parte baja de su espalda con el otro brazo, refregando su bragueta contra el muslo de Marco. Le desquiciaba y adoraba esa impaciencia que creaba en él a partes iguales, y no fue hasta que no emitió un sonido de queja que Jean no los lamió directamente, riéndose como un golfo y alzando la mirada hasta la suya.  _ Cómo eres tan perfecto, cómo estás tan bueno... _ Los chupó tanto y tan fuerte, succionando, tirando y mordiéndolos levemente, que los dejó duros, enrojecidos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si miraba entre sus piernas encontraría una mancha de líquido pre seminal.

—Quiero chuparte todos los piercings —murmuró Marco expulsando pensamientos sin darle muchas vueltas, sin tiempo para pasar vergüenza y empujándolo hacia la cama, sentándolo a los pies y situándose sobre él.

Le quería hacer sentir de la misma manera que él se sintió esa tarde. Incluso mejor. 

Comenzó besando el de la ceja, lamiendo las argollas de las orejas de una en una, sonriendo levemente al escucharle respirar más rápido. Movió las caderas contra las suyas, intentando no venirse abajo al ser el roce tan placentero. Cortos y pequeños gemidos se escapaban de los labios de ambos, fuertes jadeos, gruñidos contenidos. Las manos de Jean subían y bajaban por su espalda y costados, desatando olas de escalofríos y piel de gallina. Marco presionó su nuca con la mano, lamiendo la argolla de su labio inferior, buscando el piercing de su lengua, colando las manos bajo la camiseta de Jean para quitársela al romper el beso. Jean entreabría los ojos, tan embriagado de deseo como él mismo, respirando agitado por la boca ahora brillante a causa de los besos sucios que le acababa de dar. Le tumbó boca arriba, inclinándose sobre él, sintiendo sus manos en la espalda y el pelo. La respiración de Jean cambió drásticamente en cuanto la cálida lengua de Marco se deslizó sobre su pezón derecho, pasándola por arriba y abajo de su piercing horizontal, dibujando el símbolo del infinito con su saliva. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos las bolas del otro piercing, escuchándole tragar saliva con un jadeo después.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta?

—Joder, Marco… —Pasó las manos por las alas azules y blancas en su costado, por las rosas de su pecho, por la banda negra de su bicep derecho y las estrellas rotas a ambos lados de su ombligo—, te queda un piercing —Le miró a la cara separando la lengua de su piel y le vio sonreírle de medio lado.

—Oh… —Incluso cuando intentaba él ser quien le dejase sin aliento, Jean le desbancaba en la tarea con un solo gesto. 

_ Soy muy débil a sus encantos, pero a ver qué tiene que decir acerca de esto. Si es que puede decir algo… _

Coló los dedos índice y corazón por sus pantalones de chándal bajándolos junto con los calzoncillos. Su erección se enganchó a la gomilla y rebotó hacia atrás al liberarse, tan dura que se erguía recta contra sus abdominales justo entre las estrellas tatuadas. Dos pequeñas bolitas plateadas brillaban contra la piel de la erección de Jean, a través de su frenillo, bajo su glande.  _ Venga Marco, aguanta sin gritar, respira hondo. _ Marco se lamió los labios, bajando la boca entre abierta hasta ese punto, besando el metal varias veces. Jean le tiró del pelo con un grave gemido cortado al lamer esa zona con cuidado y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba. Recordaba sus gestos de placer de esos momentos íntimos entre ellos, pero verlos de nuevo desde esa nueva perspectiva fue maravilloso.

—Marco, eres… eres precioso —Le dijo Jean, acariciándole la mejilla—, precioso.

_Mira quién fue a hablar de precioso..._ Las mejillas de Jean estaban iluminadas por un sonrojo, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pezones estimulados pidiendo más contacto. Se la metió en la boca despacio y siempre atento a la pieza de joyería contra su lengua, jugando con ella de manera que a Jean le hizo arquear levemente la espalda. Murmuraba algo pero no le entendía, sin embargo la tensión de sus músculos y sus subidas de caderas al aumentar el ritmo sí sabía interpretarlas. Quería más y Marco iba a darle más. Bajó uno de sus dedos apretando con suavidad su perineo, colándose entre las cachas de su culo. Jean aspiró con fuerza, estirando la mano y agarrándole la muñeca.

—No… —dijo sin aliento.

—Jean, no va a dolerte.

—No, Marco —Sus ojos le advertían demasiado abiertos, parecía incluso…  _ ¿asustado? _ Trepó por su cuerpo y le besó en los labios.

—Vale, lo siento, ¿quieres seguir o…? —Jean asintió, sonriéndole con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Sí, quiero. Sigue. Con tu boca.

Volvió a bajar por su cuerpo, apresando su erección con la mano, bajando hasta la base y subiendo hacia el glande. Le metió en su boca sin prisas, presionando con sus labios, acariciando con su lengua. No sé limitaba a subir y bajar mecánicamente, cambiaba el ángulo de su boca conforme lo hacía, girando la cabeza al chuparle. Jean pasó a agarrarle del pelo con ambas manos, a elevar las caderas de la cama, a gemir entre dientes. Marco subió una mano y le metió los dedos en la boca para que dejara de hacer ruido; la imagen le ponía sumamente cachondo y no estaban solos en la casa. Sentir su lengua caliente empapar sus dedos, verle lamerlos… le hacía pensar en lo del estudio. El pecoso bajó su otra mano hasta su propia erección, notándose extremadamente húmedo y sensible, acaricíandose con delicadeza. Se sacó la polla húmeda de Jean de la boca e hizo algo que deseaba hacer desde unos cuantos años atrás: situó las rodillas contra sus caderas en la cama, apoyándose en esta con una mano y mirando entre sus piernas. Rozó su erección con la de Jean, masturbándose con el roce de su carne y mano. 

—Bésame, bésame —Le rogó el rubio, alzando las caderas sin soltarle del pelo, embistiendo su agarre—, estoy muy cerca, hmmm, Mmmarco…

—Ah, ¡Ahm! —Tuvo que besar a Jean, iba a gritar, notaba su piercing contra su propio frenillo y las piernas dejaban de responderle.

Jean le pegó a la pared dando un sonoro golpetazo, moviendo las caderas desesperado. Marco abrió las piernas dejándole en medio y pasando una por su cintura, sintiendo sus dientes clavarse en su labio inferior. Jean comenzó a coger aire y a expulsarlo en temblorosos jadeos y sintió su humedad entre los dedos. _ Se corre, se corre contra mi cuerpo, le… le hago correrse. _ Abrió los ojos y al ver su conocido gesto al llegar al clímax no pudo más. Con un largo “uummfffff” Marco apretó el agarre de sus piernas, corriéndose en su pecho, sintiendo las manos de Jean acariciarle desde la nuca hasta su trasero, besando su gesto extasiado de placer, sin aire después de un orgasmo tan fabuloso. Se miraron a los ojos aún con el atontamiento propio que seguía a la eyaculación, en la estúpida sonrisa que se les dibujó a ambos. La piel de Jean estaba enrojecida, brillante por el sudor, quería lamerle entero, besarle.

—Si no fuera por lo muchísimo que ha sonado la cama te habría propuesto hacer otra cosa más —le dijo Jean.

—¿Ha sonado mucho? —Jean le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él no guardaba recuerdo de otro ruido que no fuera su respiración agitada contra su oído.

—Un puto escándalo, parecía una competición entre la cama y tú, a ver quién llegaba más alto.

—¿He hecho mucho ruido? —Jean se rió suavemente, asintiendo.

—Si mamá está despierta…

—Joder, la dejé en la cocina.

—Justo detrás de la pared en la que te he estado dando empujones, entiendo…

Ambos resoplaron riéndose tras sus manos y al hacerlo, Marco olvidó lo manchada que estaba la propia, pringándose toda la boca y barbilla de esperma semi coagulado. Marco le empujó por los hombros al escucharle resoplar, tumbándolo boca arriba en la cama con un quejido. Al mirarle le vio con una almohada en la cara, ahogando las carcajadas. La puerta de su casa se cerró con un portazo porque su padre acababa de llegar, escucharon la voz de su madre en la cocina y se miraron, resoplando de nuevo y riéndose contra las mantas o la almohada. Ese sentimiento de reírse con él, de estar escondiéndose por hacer "algo malo" era tan familiar como agradable. Lo había echado de menos, y es que estar con Jean de esa manera en la cama no se le hacía extraño. Se conocían tan bien y había tanta confianza que no podría ser más perfecto por más que quisieran. Nadie le haría sentir tan cómodo, tan seguro de sí mismo y tan en paz. Y no había una sola persona con la que prefiriera estar que con Jean. 

Cuando se les pasó el ataque de risa, se dedicaron a limpiarse, analizando entre los dos el recién realizado piercing. Tras el visto bueno del rubio, Marco se volvió a poner el pijama, observando a Jean vestirse también.

—¿Y ese chándal? —Le preguntó. No tenía nada que ver con su estilo de vestir, era marrón y blanco a rayas.

—Es mi pijama, me he venido con lo que tenía puesto —Marco se rió una vez más.

—¿De verdad has ido así por la calle? 

—Claro. Iba a desmaquillarme cuando me mandaste el mensaje y ya que estaba en el piso de abajo… vengo descalzo, Marco.

—Estás loco… —Le alegró ver que Jean no pretendía irse a ninguna parte, metiéndose en su cama, abrazándole por los hombros.

—Si mi hombre me llama, no puedo decir que no —Se derritió en sus brazos, sintiéndose calentito, a gusto y en paz, acariciando su inusualmente suave piel, dejandose adormecer por su boca y besos pausados.

—No podemos volver a hacer algo así en casa. Mañana me van a preguntar mil cosas y no con palabras, verás las miradas que me van a echar.

—¿Y qué les vas a decir? " _Sí, bueno, mamá, verás, Jean ha venido a casa pero solo para que le comiese la polla, no a verte_ ".

—¡No les voy a decir nada! En todo caso me disculparé y les diré que... que... tengo que poner el porno más flojito... —Jean volvió a reírse.

—¿Y el golpe cómo lo explicas?

—Soy un masturbador enérgico —Jean se rió de nuevo, pasándole los dedos por el flequillo hacia atrás, acariciando el contorno de su cara con cariño—. Oye —dijo recordando la conversación que acababan de tener por whatsapp—, ¿a quién se la comiste por primera vez?

—Pfff… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

—Deduzco que le conozco… —Jean asintió—, amigo tuyo o mío.

—Reiner —Se quedó sin palabras. Podría haber sido cualquier hombre pero ese precisamente no tenía nada que ver con Marco—. Pasaba por un momento de duda, no sabía si solo me gustabas tú o los tíos en general y era el que más a mano tenía.

—¿Y qué tal fue esa primera experiencia? —No podía imaginarlos juntos, era tan, tan raro…

—Prefiero no hablar del tema —Se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con el rechazo directo a que rozara su culo, pero no preguntó. No era el momento.

—Casi todas nuestras primeras veces han sido aquí, en mi cama.

—Sí, menos la primera vez que te la comí y nuestro primer beso.

—Sí, malo con fiebre… ya te vale tío...  **—** Jean negó con la cabeza, aparentemente sorprendido.

—Ese no fue nuestro primer beso —Marco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que no? —Jean se sonrió, sosteniendo las manos de Marco entre las suyas, contra su pecho, acercándose un poco más a él y bajando el tono de voz.

—Tú no le darías importancia, pero yo sí. Fue antes. Bastante antes. Como dos o tres años antes.

—Los besos en la mejilla no cuentan —Se distraía con la forma de sus labios cuando formaba las palabras, con lo cálido de su mirada normalmente fría y molesta pero ahora relajada y llena de afecto.  _Solo para mí._

—No fue en la mejilla.

—Jean, cuéntame eso ahora mismo porque me estoy rayando demasiado...

 

**11 años**

Jean miraba a su alrededor, intentando pasárselo bien sin realmente poder. Los mismos que estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños eran los que se decían cosas al oído en el colegio y a él le habían invitado porque Marco, sin él, no iría. Y le gustó que lo dijera en voz alta y sin cortarse, dejando a los demás con la cara colorada, pero no le gustaba tener que ir forzado para que Marco se lo pasaste bien. Pero bueno, su hermano estaba antes y si con eso le hacía feliz… Además de que la idea de que quedase con Eren sin él, no le gustaba un pelo. Mucho menos si era su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Jean estaba sentado en una silla de madera, observando cómo su hermano y los amigos jugaban en la parte trasera de la casa a un juego estúpido en el que tenían que ponerle la cola a un burro. Pero a Eren parecía entretenerle ese juego y como era su cumpleaños no iba a decir nada. Lo único bueno que sacaba de la fiesta era la cantidad enorme de bocadillos de nutella que devoraba por segundo, a ese paso no iba a dejar para nadie pero es que tampoco le importaba. De vez en cuando, Marco se le acercaba preguntándole si estaba bien o si quería ir a jugar. Siempre negaba con la cabeza, mandándole con los amigos. A nadie más le interesaba lo que estuviese o no estuviese haciendo porque nadie más le quería realmente allí. No era que le odiasen, es que no les importaba. Y lo tenía asumido, no hacía dramas, era solo que se aburría y estaría mejor en casa con Marco. Les observó sentarse en el suelo en círculo, alejados de la puerta de la casa en una zona más a oscuras ahora que el sol había caído. Marco alzó la vista de lo que fuese que había entre ellos y le llamó con una mano. Sasha se le unió a la llamada, así que, refunfuñando, se acercó al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos. Había una baraja de cartas entre ellos. Ya sabía qué juego era, hablaban de él todo el día en el colegio porque vieron a los mayores jugando. Lo que no entendía era por qué le habían llamado.

—Ven, siéntate —Sasha le fue a hacer un hueco pero vio que Marco se sentaba junto a Eren y no pudo evitar la punzada de celos. Sin abrir la boca se plantó entre los dos, sentándose de piernas cruzadas como los demás, mirando al suelo e ignorando al que tenía al otro lado. Hasta que abrió la boca.

—Pffff… ¿de verdad tengo que estar a su lado? —Lo murmuró pero lo escuchó. Fue a decirle algo, incluso abrió la boca pero sintió los dedos de Marco tirar de su camiseta con fuerza. Le miró y al ver sus ojos chocolate mirarle con preocupación y una disculpa en ellos, se contuvo.

—¿Quién empieza? —Preguntó Sasha, entusiasmada. Nadie se lanzaba—, pues nada, empiezo yo.

Cogió una carta llevándosela a los labios, succionando para que se quedase pegada y pasándosela a Connie, este se la pasó a Christa, ella a Mikasa que se giró hacia Eren, que con cara de asco y los ojos cerrados se giró hacia Jean, que dudó demasiado y dejó caer la carta antes de acercarse a él.

—¡Venga ya, Jean! —Se quejó Connie—, ¡dale un besito a tu amigo!

—¡No es mi amigo! —dijeron los dos a la vez. Escuchó a Marco suspirar.

—Mikasa, cámbiame el sitio —La chica se levantó, sentándose junto a Jean que sintió ponerse colorado de manera catastrófica. Esperaba que a oscuras nadie lo notase, pero al mirar de reojo a Marco le vio riéndose. Él lo sabía, sabía lo muchísimo que le gustaba la chica.

—Jean, empiezas tú… —Le dijo Christa. 

Asintió, cogiendo una carta nueva y pasándosela a Marco, que se puso a reirse como un tonto en cuanto se la pasó a Armin, que se la pasó a Sasha, y vio cómo continuaban el círculo parando a la altura de Christa que casi besa a Eren. Mikasa se agitó en el sitio pero nadie dijo nada más y Eren se la pasó a Mikasa. Cuando la asiática se giró hacia él, Jean se inclinó con prisas, apretando la carta contra ella, poniéndose nervioso al olerla, riéndose al girarse, expulsando aire y la carta en el camino, besando los labios de su hermano breve pero en un audible “muak” que resonó al estar ambos absorbiendo para retener una carta que yacía en el césped. Jean le miró a los ojos alzando las cejas y aun a oscuras, vio el rubor de Marco. Se cruzó de brazos al verle llevarse las manos a la cara en una risa nerviosa.

—¡No es para tanto! —dijo Jean enfadado y avergonzado al escuchar a sus amigos reírse.

—Podría ser peor, es Marco, por lo menos no es Connie —Le dijo Sasha. Pudo ver como al chico no le hizo gracia el comentario.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba el coro de risas a su alrededor. Y lo que menos le gustaba era lo incómodo que parecía estar Marco con todo eso, fingiendo pasarselo en grande por el bien del grupo.

—Me voy a casa —Le susurró de manera que sólo él escuchase.

—¡Jean! —Miró sobre su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Nos vemos luego! —Sintió que se levantaba tras él y le perseguía hasta alcanzarle en la parte delantera de la casa—. Vuelve con tus amigos, no quiero seguir aquí.

—Pero, Jean, yo...

—No tenemos que hacerlo  _todo, todo_ juntos, ¿no? Me lo dijiste tú —Marco asintió, mirándose los pies.

—Lo siento Jean, yo no quería que se riesen. Te llamé porque quería que te divirtieras algo.

—No te preocupes —Marco se llevó la manga del jersey a la cara, limpiándose una lágrima—. ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Otra vez llorando?!

—¡Sssshhh! —Le puso las manos en la boca—, calla, no... no quiero que se enteren.

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres un llorón —Le revolvió el pelo, presionando con un dedo la punta de su pequeña nariz—, vete con tus amigos.

Esa vez, cuando se alejó camino a casa, no le siguió. No sabía si quería que le siguiese, estaba pasando demasiada vergüenza para una tontería tan grande como un beso.

O no tan tontería.

Pensaba en el momento y el corazón se le revolvía en el pecho.

Más que cuando Mikasa le pasó la carta.

Los labios de Marco eran calentitos.

Marco era calentito.

Se sintió raro al pensarlo pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bien y bueno, no había sido cualquier tontería.

Había sido su primer beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es más cortito pero prefiero dejarlo aquí y seguir con los adolescentes en el próximo capítulo.  
> Madre mía las hormonas como están.  
> Y como van a estar.  
> Lo que queda, jujuju!! Tengo planeado mucho y de aquí en adelante, aunque seguirá habiendo fluff, vais a tener MUCHO smut.  
> ♥  
> Os adoro.


	11. Chapter 11

**16 años**

Jean le observaba reírse a oscuras en la habitación sin entender el motivo de su diversión. Estaba hablando completamente en serio porque para él fue un momento importante de su vida.  _ Si no fuera por lo precioso que es cuando se ríe…  _ Marco le miró tras despegar la cara del todo de la almohada, dejando salir una o dos risitas contra la mano y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo! Pero, ¿se puede considerar beso? 

—Claro que sí —Jean chasqueó la lengua. Marco volvió a reírse alzando la mano hasta su mejilla, presionando sus labios tiernos a los suyos. Brillaba como si hubieran colado la luz del sol en la habitación cada vez que sonreía. Le calentaba de la misma manera.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades —No podría enfadarse ni aunque quisiera. Le besó la punta de la nariz, la mandíbula y los labios con dulzura, sacándole una risita tonta a Marco—, buenas noches, Jean.

—Buenas noches —Marco se dio la vuelta en la cama, respirando hondo cuando Jean le abrazó por el pecho, enredando sus dedos y sus piernas. 

Podría pasar así el resto de su vida. Podría dormir a su lado cada noche y no cansarse, igual daba la amplitud de la cama. Le quería cerca, quería su calor, el olor permanente a jabón de su pelo, lo ancho de su cuerpo sobre el suyo o junto a él. Desde pequeño no había nada que le calmase más que rodear su cintura con el brazo o sentir su pecho contra la espalda. Su proximidad, su presencia, el peso de su cuerpo hundiendo el colchón a su lado. Quería que sus pecas fueran lo último y lo primero que viese al dormir. Besó la conglomeración de pecas más oscuras en su hombro, suspirando contra los cortos cabellos negros de su nuca.

—Ah, por cierto, mamá se ha pensado hoy que Eren era tu novio.

—Joder, menuda puta imagen mental justo antes de dormir con lo a gusto que estaba…

—Podría ser peor, podría ser Connie —Jean se rió con él, más fuerte de lo normal, ahogando el ruido contra su espalda de inmediato.

—Eres un cabrón cuando quieres… —La risa de Marco fue disminuyendo. Tras la calma, un leve beso de mariposa contra el dorso de su mano y un ronroneo contento justo antes de que su respiración se volviese profunda y constante.

Con la sensación de la risa en el pecho y con el resto de ella en los labios, se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, a medio pensamiento. Y no fue hasta que comenzaba a clarear, antes de que sonase la alarma de Marco, que no se despertó de nuevo. Pensó en volverse a dormir pero el contenido de sus calzoncillos le planteó otra cosa. Sacó el brazo de debajo de su brazo para situarse un poco más boca arriba en la cama y al girarse, una involuntaria erección se rozó contra el trasero del moreno. No se habían apenas movido en la cama por lo que lo único que hizo fue bajar la mano del pecho a la entrepierna de Marco, que respondió de inmediato acercándole el culo, frotándose con él. Aún medio dormido se bajó los pantalones, ayudando a un sonriente Marco de ojos cerrados a hacer lo mismo torpemente. Se situó sobre él bajo las mantas, abriendole las piernas, rozándose atontado por el sueño, besándole sin prisa pero con cierta pasión lenta y ardiente. Muchas mujeres le habían puesto cachondo pero ni una sola como le ponía Marco con un simple gesto, con el más leve gemido, con la caricia o petición más tonta. 

—Abrázame fuerte… Jean… —susurró.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que le provocaba querer reventarle la vida. El verle tan rendido a él, tan dependiente de su cuerpo y su contacto. No terminaba de creérselo, no terminaba de aceptar que Marco sintiese por él lo que él ya anhelaba antes de siquiera saberlo. Se tumbó por el lado interior de la cama, frente por frente y rozándosela al pecoso, esperando a que su mano le devolviese la caricia recordando aquellas primeras veces que se tocaron cuando experimentaron de manera tan satisfactoria. Por aquel entonces no sabían bien lo que hacían, solo se limitaban a tocar y a responder a los estímulos. Ahora que eran conscientes de sus sentimientos, de qué y cómo lo hacían, todo se magnificaba muchísimo más. Marco pareció entender lo que estaba haciendo porque sonrió, situándose en la cama de forma y manera que apoyaba su mejilla en el pelo ceniza de Jean. Ambos suspiraban con el lento roce, sintiendo esas pequeñas explosiones de calor en sus miembros y bajo el ombligo cada vez con más regularidad. Gemían sin fuerza, perezosos, aspirando saliva entre dientes y exhalando después, excitados de esa manera tan dulce y pausada que resultó en una nueva manera de sentir el sexo.

—Marco… Marco, bésame. 

—Qué bien me… qué bueno eres Jean —se quejó el pecoso en susurros agudos contra su boca.

—Quiero follarte —Marco gimió con fuerza ante esa declaración temblorosa de intenciones, Jean le acalló con sus labios.

Temblaban uno en los brazos del otro, abandonándose al placer, dejándose ir por completo, mordiéndose la boca y mandíbula al llegar al orgasmo despacio, tensando los músculos e intentando respirar entre jadeos y gemidos. No se terminaba de acostumbrar a llegar a correrse tan rápido, normalmente le llevaba más tiempo pero con Marco… con Marco todo era diferente. 

—Quiero más —Se quejó Marco, pasando el dedo por la hendidura de su glande, recogiendo esperma y chupando con ganas.

—Otro día… —Siempre le impactaba ver ese fuego en sus ojos, ahora rescoldos después de llegar al clímax—, todo lo que quieras.

—¿El viernes? —dijo sentándose en la cama al ver que Jean se incorporaba, dejándose abrazar y pasándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

—¿Vienes a casa después de clase? —Marco asintió, separándose de él para regalarle una sonrisa amplia, enorme—, ahora dame un beso, Julieta, que tengo que escaparme por la ventana antes de que me vean.

 

***

 

Entró en su casa muerto de frío, pensando que los dedos de los pies se le iban a caer de un momento a otro. Bertolt no era el único que estaba levantado a esa hora, ya vestido con su uniforme de trabajo y un café en las manos. Christa se ponía los calcetines sentada en el salón de la casa dando un bostezo que provocó un exagerado lagrimeo en sus ojos.

—¿De dónde vienes tú? —Preguntó Bertolt con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De casa de Marco —Christa alzó la mirada y las cejas, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Buena noche? —Jean se rió, pasando por su lado de camino al servicio.

—Pregúntale a Marco en clase.

La vio sacar el teléfono móvil de la mochila que descansaba a su lado, seguro que iba a freirle a mensajes. Se duchó sin prisas, hasta tres horas después no entraba a trabajar. Le imaginó comiéndose el desayuno, caminando al instituto entre bostezos con la nariz helada del frío de la mañana, entrando en clase y saludando a sus amigos, enrojeciendo al ver a Christa porque sabía que le iba a hacer miles de preguntas. Le imaginó encontrándose con Thomas y un pellizquito de angustia se le cogió en el pecho. 

_ Va a estar bien, ya no le necesita ni le quiere, no le va a afectar nada que tenga que decirle ese desgraciado en el caso de que siga teniendo la poca vergüenza de abrir la boca. Y si lo hace se defenderá, no es tonto, no hagas con él no que no te gusta que hagan contigo. No le subestimes. _

Desde que eran pequeños cometía el error de sobreprotegerle. De niño era muy llorón, muy blandito, y perdía de vista que ya no era ese niño, aunque sí fuese blandito. Marco tenía voz propia, podía defenderse por él mismo y no le hacía ningún favor hablando por él. _Pero es que era pensar en ese gilipollas con patillas y..._ Le apartó de sus pensamientos, no quería dedicarle ni un segundo más. Resopló, molido, y se echó en su cama sin desayunar, tapándose con las mantas sin molestarse en vestirse pero estableciendo la alarma para dos horas y media más tarde. Y hay veces que una persona está tan cansada que cae fulminada de tal manera que tal y como se acuesta, se despierta. Le dio una rabia importante que tal y como cerró los ojos le dio la impresión de abrirlos, eso sí, una hora más tarde y descansado. Y con Annie sentada a los pies de su cama, haciendo una pompa con un chicle verde.

—Buenos días —la saludó con voz rasgada, colocandose boca arriba en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Cómo estás? —De ser Ymir ya habría tirado de ella para que se acostase a su lado y la chica habría cedido acurrucándose. Pero Annie era diferente, el contacto para ella se trataba de algo exclusivo para momentos concretos.

—Bien. Mejor que nunca. He pasado la noche con él —Annie asintió.

—Eso me ha contado Bert —No la veía contenta—, Jean…

—¿Vas a dejar de tener esa actitud con él ya? Te he dicho mil veces que el que le rompió el corazón fui yo.

—Ya, perdona que no le tenga en estima después de verte llorar por su culo durante un mes.

—Pero eso… él no tuvo la culpa. De hecho debería de haberme puesto antes en contacto con él, lo ha pasado fatal —Su amiga respiró hondo, evaluando si lo que le decía era verdad o no.

—¿Entonces estáis bien?

—Mejor que nunca. Ayer me hicieron la mejor mamada de mi vida.

—No me interesa, no me lo cuentes —dijo cruzándose de hombros y apartando la mirada.  _Ay, Annie, esa sonrisita que siempre te delata..._ Se acordó de algo del día de la fiesta y se lamió los labios sintiendo las ganas de reírse en el pecho.

—Oye, ¿qué rollo te traes con Armin? —Ante la mención del rubio, Annie le miró de soslayo. Le pareció ver algo parecido a vergüenza en su rostro.

—Es simpático, eso es todo.

—¿Vas a decirme que no te lo has follado? —Se movió un poco en el sitio, la comisura de su boca traicionándola una vez más en una sonrisa.

—Es posible que sin querer le diese una primera vez un poco etílica pero eso no quier—

—¿¡Cómo cojones se folla sin querer?! —Jean soltó una  carcajada, pateándole los riñones a su amiga que le dio un pellizco doloroso en el expuesto pezón. Ahora sí estaba sonrojada sin lugar a dudas. Y comenzó a vomitar palabras, nerviosa como pocas veces la había visto.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Bertolt cuando bebe se pone más cachondo de lo normal y empezó a meterme mano, _a meterme la polla_ y Armin estaba al lado, así que se la meneé un poco y, en fin, tengo dos agujeros y Armin no está tan bien dotado como Reiner o Bertolt así que no tuve problemas en ponerle un poco el culo —Jean abría los ojos de par en par, sonriendo ampliamente ante la confesión atropellada y avergonzada de su amiga. Si por algo le gustaba Annie era por su sinceridad. Se rascó el lateral de su protuberante pero bonita nariz, enrojeciendo un poco más—, es mono. Hace ruiditos monos. Bert también lo piensa.

—Me alegro por vosotros y por tu mancillado culo.

—Cállate, Jeanbo.

—¿Tú también vas a llamarme así? —dijo entre risas—, creía que Ymir tenía el monopolio —Asintió sonriendo, apoyándose en su cara con la palma de la mano al levantarse.

—Vístete de una vez, nos vamos a trabajar.

 

***

 

En un descanso para fumarse un cigarro, Jean sacó su teléfono móvil, esperando al próximo cliente para hacerse un piercing en el pezón. Se iba a reír un buen rato si al susodicho se le ponía dura al perforar, como uno que él se sabía. Llevaba un día sin verle y aunque le vería al siguiente y le echaba tanto de menos que se sintió tentado de ir a su casa en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, se limitaba a mandarle mensajes a todas horas y sobre las cosas más tontas. En ese momento tenía ganas de reírse a su costa.

<< _ Ayer x la noche me pajeé en soledad pq te quedaste frito, t parecerá bonito, no?  _ (11:06)

 

_ >> Jean, estoy en clase, calla   _ (11:06)

 

<< _ Noooo, estás n el recreo. Métete n el baño si tanta vergüenza t da   _ (11:06)

 

_ >> No es que me de vergüenza, es que hay mucha gente alrededor y ya me han preguntado por ti varias veces y por lo que pasó con Thomas   _ (11:07)

 

<< _ Ha vuelto a hablarte?  _ (11:07)

 

_ >> Ni me mira  _ (11:07)

>> _ Te pasaste un poco _ (11:07)

>> _ Bueno, os pasasteis  _ (11:08)

 

<< _ Tmpoco es q _ _  necesite tu aprobación para partirle la cara a alguien si se m apetece…  _ (11:08)

 

>> _ Eres imposible… _ (11:08)

 

<< _ Pero y lo q m quieres?  _ (11:08)

 

>> _ Ay >///< _ (11:09)

 

<< _ Pones ese emoticono y m acuerdo d tu cara al correrte _ (11:09)

<< _ Precioso  _ (11:09)

<< _ Y menudo cuerpazo tienes, d dnde cojones sacas ese pecho? Y ls putos muslos?  _ (11:09)

<< _ Ojalá morir ntre tus muslos  _ (11:09)

<< _ Se m está poniendo dura n la puerta dl estudio _ (11:10)

<< _ Pq no vienes a chupármela? _ (11:10)

 

>> _ JEAN, SHSSHSSHSH _ (11:10)

 

Tras eso, Marco se quedó un silencio un buen rato en el que Jean aprovechó para releer mensajes de conversaciones anteriores. Iba a guardar el teléfono, pero se acordó de algo que debía preguntarle y además tenía un mensaje nuevo.

>> _ Me paso todo el día fantaseando con volver a lamerte los tatuajes y los piercings, con verte morderte el labio cuando estás a punto de correrte, con las venas de tus brazos y tus ojos perfilados, con lo muchísimo que quiero que me folles.  _ (11:21)

Se la tuvo que colocar bien en los vaqueros, respirando hondo.  _ Con lo inocente que parece y todo lo que esconde. _ Escuchó a Zeke llamarle, le respondió con un “ya voy” distraído. De no ser por el trabajo se plantaba en el instituto.

_ >> Lo siento.  _ (11:21)

_ >> Me he dejado llevar.  _ (11:21)

_ >> Ahora la tengo fura yo también y entro en menos de diez minutos, mierda.  _ (11:22)

>> _ dura**  _ (11:22)

 

<< _ T da tiempo a pajearte.  _ (11:22)

 

_ >> NO VOY A PAJEARME EN EL INSTITUTO  _ (11:22)

 

_ << Ven aquí y lo hago yo (11:22) _

 

_ >> JODER JEAN (11:22) _

 

_ << Tengo q irme cielo, pero antes 1 pregunta. (11:23) _

 

_ >> (╥﹏╥) (11:23) _

_ >> qué (11:23) _

 

_ << Pq Christa m llama Pan? (11:23) _

 

_ >> JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA  (11:23) _

_ >> Menuda imbécil… ya te lo contaré. No trabajes mucho y piensa en mí. (11:23) _

 

_ << Todo el tiempo, mi vida. (11:23) _

 

_ >> tqm (11:23) _

 

_ << yo+ (11:23) _

 

_ *** _

 

Alzó las cejas ante lo que era oficialmente su primer tatuaje realizado. Soltó la máquina, sintiendo molestia en las manos por la tensión de agarrarla con demasiada fuerza a causa de los nervios. Ymir miró hacia abajo apartándose el pelo de la cara y sudorosa por aguantar el dolor, intentando ver bien su pantorrilla.

—Espera, impaciente. Te lo limpio y ahora te levantas y miras en el espejo.

—Te juro Kirstein que te corto las manos como la hayas liado…

—Que no, de verdad, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba —Pasó el papel sobre el tatuaje para secarlo y terminar de limpiar el escenario de cielo estrellado que le pidió la chica. Una paisaje desértico y nocturno a puntitos en blanco y negro dentro de un rombo.

—Y después de ese comentario me tengo yo que tranquilizar, tócate los huevos...

—Joder, mira tú misma. Si no te gusta dile a Zeke que te lo arregle —Su jefe hizo un ruidito negativo con la garganta.

—De eso nada, tu problema es, te he dicho que era muy pronto pero como siempre hacéis lo que queréis… —Nervioso, observó a Ymir acercarse al espejo girándose para ver el resultado. A la morena se le abrieron los labios de la sorpresa, aliviando el pecho de Jean al sonreír justo después. 

—¡De puta madre, Jeanbo! 

—Me alegro de que te guste, ahora ya sabes, dejame la moto —miró al reloj de pared—, y rapidito que tengo que irme.

—Sí, sí, toma las llaves, el casco para el nene está en el sillín —Ymir le agarró de los cachetes y le plantó un beso en los labios, haciéndole reír. 

Jean la alejó empujándola por la frente y cogió las llaves de sus manos, corriendo hacia la puerta y agarrando el casco que Ymir soltó al entrar en los asientos de la sala de espera. Se despidió de Annie con la mano y se abalanzó sobre la moto. Esos dos días le habían parecido un mes, los mensajes le sabían a poquísimo después de saber lo que se sentía al tener su piel contra la suya. Pero no pudo ir más noches porque sus padres comenzaron a comportarse de manera extraña con Marco, más aún cuando a la mañana siguiente le vieron el cuello repleto de marcas amoratadas. No le dijeron nada directamente pero, según Marco, las miradas en silencio eran incluso peor. Y claro, no podía hacer que Marco fuese a su casa porque tenía que estudiar, así que ese viernes le recogería y ya vería cuando le soltaría. 

No iba a ser pronto. 

Llegó con tiempo por lo que se quitó el casco y se dedicó a ponerse el pelo en su sitio, comprobando que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo diferente que era su actitud ahora al esperarle de aquella vez que fue con Ymir y Reiner. Los nervios que sentía en la boca del estómago ahora eran de anticipación, ese saber que algo maravilloso va a ocurrir y la sensación de no poder más con la espera. No había sonado la alarma pero una persona menuda y morena bajaba los escalones, encendiéndose un cigarro. Alzó la mirada y al verle allí plantado se acercó con paso firme. Jean alzó las cejas, sin saber qué iba a querer ahora de él su antiguo tutor.  _Es jodidamente bajto._

—Kirstein, ¿qué haces aquí? —Le analizaba con sus fríos ojos grises de párpados caídos. Ese hombre diminuto tenía aspecto de necesitar dormir tres meses de golpe.

—Esperar a Marco. ¿Puedo o tengo que irme veinte metros más a la derecha? —No quería, pero no podía evitar ese tono de desafío con ciertas personas, entre ellas el desgraciado que le expulsó un mes. No pareció reaccionar lo más mínimo ante su hostilidad.

—Lo que deberías es irte a tu casa, enmendarte y acabar tus estudios. Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

—Quizás no. Quizás ya he encontrado mi vocación y nada tiene que ver con un instituto en el que no hacen más que coartar tu creatividad —No entendía muy bien a ese hombre, pero le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Está muy bien eso de ser un soñador —Sacó el paquete de cigarros, dándole uno con un habilidoso gesto de los dedos—, pero la realidad es menos bonita. Te van a pedir títulos para todo, y ese aspecto que llevas no va a ayudarte en unos años.

—En mi área de trabajo no importan las apariencias —Su profesor le preguntó con la mirada—, estoy aprendiendo a ser tatuador.

—¿Dónde? —Su curiosidad le pareció llamativa. Se preguntaba que habría detrás de tanto interés repentino.

— _ Mare Tattoo _ , dos calles más a—

—¿Trabajas para Zeke? —Alzó las cejas, enderezándose casi de manera imperceptible.

—¿Conoces a Zeke? —Ahora, sin duda alguna, sonrió levemente.

—Para mí era lo que es para ti Jaeger. Nos partimos la cara más de una vez. Lo veo de vez en cuando… por ahí —Jean se rió con suavidad—, salúdale de mi parte. Cuídate, Kirstein.

—Gracias profesor Ackerman.

—Llámame Levi. Ya no estudias aquí y eres más adulto que algunos de mis compañeros.

Se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos. Pensó que quizás fuera del instituto hasta podrían llevarse bien. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en los profesores como personas con sus vidas, hobbies y pasatiempos, lo cual fue algo extraño. Tiró el cigarro a sus pies a medio fumar cuando la alarma de clase sonó tan estridente como siempre. Sacó de su bolsillo trasero un chicle de menta y esperó a Marco con las manos en los bolsillos. _Se va a mear en los calzoncillos cuando me vea aquí._ Y es que Marco no le esperaba allí, sería una sorpresa. Habían quedado directamente en su casa porque le dijo que tendría que trabajar hasta tarde, lo cual era mentira. Las ansias de ver su reacción le tenían casi de puntillas. Connie y Sasha salieron primero, cantando algo a gritos desde la parte de arriba de la escalera e ignorando los gestos de desagrado de los demás. Christa les seguía entre risitas, empujándoles para que se callasen la boca. La rubia fue la primera en verle y se acercó a él corriendo, mirando alrededor.

—Lo siento pero vengo solo —La chica puso un mohín adorable, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándole igual. Al ser la novia de su mejor amiga habían hecho muchísimo juntos, mucho más de lo que jamás habría pensado.

—Ymir tiene que enseñarte una cosita que se ha llevado puesta del estudio —Entrecerró sus profundos ojos azules.

—¿Se ha hecho un piercing? No... ¿Un tatu?

—Ya lo verás en directo, creo que te va a gustar, me ha salido bastante bien... —Pretendía seguir aumentando la intriga de la chica pero al mirar hacia la puerta vio a Marco allí parado con el teléfono olvidado en su mano, charlando con Armin y Eren—. Espera un segundo.

Dio un pequeño rodeo y aprovechando que Marco llevaba la mochila sobre solo un hombro, se le acercó por la espalda. El gesto sorprendido de Armin puso en sobre aviso a Marco sobre que algo ocurría. Jean enganchó los dedos al borde de su jersey, pasándole los brazos bajo los suyos y alzándolo hasta que su ombligo estuvo a la vista.

—¿Cómo está mi piercing favorito? —Marco cogió aire bruscamente al escuchar su voz en el oído, al ser consciente de que Eren abría mucho los ojos y que Armin se llevaba una mano a la boca.

—¿¡TE HAS HECHO UN PIERCING EN EL OMBLIGO?! —Debido al grito estridente de Eren todos a su alrededor se volvieron, algunos echando un vistazo antes de que Marco fuese capaz de reaccionar para bajarse el jersey.

—¡¡Jeaaaaaan!! —dijo en ese tono fastidiado tan suyo, llevándose las manos a la cara. 

—¿Te quejas porque no quieres que te vean, porque no soportas lo que me quieres o porque quieres que te la meta hasta el fondo? —susurró para que sólo él pudiese oírle.

—¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! —Dio una carcajada enorme, dándole la vuelta, apartándole las manos de la cara para besarle los labios con cariño. Marco le agarró los dedos con los suyos, devolviéndole el besito con las pecas coloreadas de un rosa intenso.

—Iba a esperar para disfrutar de tu cara de ilusión al verme pero ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacerte rabiar —dijo frotando su larga nariz con la pecosa del moreno.

—Idiota —murmuró con una sonrisa estúpida, una sonrisa adorable que adoró porque sabía que un beso venía detrás.

—¿Vamos a casa? Estaremos solos, se lo he dicho a los chicos y me han dejado el apartamento unas horas —Le besó los nudillos, mirándole a los ojos. Marco tragó saliva, asintiendo—. Quiero besarte durante horas, abrazarte por días...

—V-vamonos ya.

No hablaron mucho más porque los dos sabían a lo que iban, sabían lo que iba a pasar y vibraban expectantes ante la idea. Se lo llevó de la mano hasta la moto, dándole el casco y un beso más antes de que se lo pusiera. Sentía los nervios aferrados a la boca de su estómago, la alegría en el pecho por tenerle cerca y un hormigueo en la piel por la necesidad de su contacto. Arrancó la moto de una sola patada y se subió a ella, irguiendo la espalda al sentir el pecho de Marco pegarse a él. No era un camino muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente para darle tiempo a Marco a ponérsela dura. Metió las manos bajo su jersey, acariciando su estómago, sus abdominales, bajando una de las manos por su muslo, apretando. Jean aceleró más de lo debido con prisas por llegar, creyendo notar algo duro contra sus riñones. Se bajó casi cayéndose de la moto, quitándole el casco de las manos a Marco y empujándolo hacia la casa a base de besos desesperados. Le presionó contra la puerta, mordiéndole el labio, sintiendo sus manos en las mejillas y un excitado jadeo en la boca. Se rozó contra su increíble muslo, dejando caer los cascos para agarrarlo del trasero. Sus músculos eran firmes, su agarre fuerte, quería partirle en dos pero algo dentro de él sabía que no le molestaría ser manipulado por Marco a su antojo. Se separó de su boca húmeda y ardiente lo justo para meter la llave en la cerradura, empujándolo al interior, cerrando de nuevo con el pie.

—Oh, no sabía que Marco venía a comer —Rompieron el beso sobresaltados. Reiner estaba en la cocina con la manopla del horno en una de sus manos y una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le soltó Jean. Marco se escondía tras él, tirándose de la erección oprimida en su pantalón.

—No sé, hasta donde recuerdo es mi casa… —Jean abrió la boca varias veces, controlando el mal genio y el fastidio que luchaban por salir.

—Os dije… da igual. 

Jean no tenía paciencia y no pensaba esperar a estar completamente solos. No cuando estaba harto de escuchar a todo dios follar por las esquinas. Tiró de la mano de Marco hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando tras él y echando el pestillo. Le quitó el jersey azul en un movimiento rápido, quitándose el propio tras comérselo con los ojos. El moreno parecía indeciso, alternando su atención de sus ojos a su pecho. Alzó las manos hasta los delgados hombros de Jean, en un contacto que pretendía calmarle. Pero una vez la lujuria se adueñaba de su cuerpo, difícil era que algo le frenase. Difícil que se parase a pensar en nada que no fuese sentir el placer ansiado.

—J-Jean, Reiner está ahí al lado.

—Que se joda —Le agarró de los negros cabellos, aplastandole contra la puerta en un sonoro golpetazo.

—Pero… —El pecho de Marco se alzó en una respiración agitada en cuanto desplazó la boca más allá de la suya—, oh…

Dejó de quejarse en cuanto el piercing de la lengua de Jean le recorrió la mandíbula, rozando bajo su nuez con el del labio, llenándole el amplio pecho de besos. Le gustaría poder recorrer con su boca todas y cada una de sus pecas, pero lo haría en otro momento. Se las aprendería de memoria como se sabía las de su rostro. Jean se mordió el labio poniéndose de cuclillas, siguiendo el camino de vello hacia el interior de sus pantalones con la mano, bajando la ropa con la otra, sonriendo al darse en la barbilla con la gruesa erección de Marco una vez fuera de la tela. 

—¿Te gusta que te la bese? 

—Sí, muchísimo —Asintió aferrado a su pelo, abriendo un poco más las piernas cuando las manos de Jean apretaron sus muslos.

Jean se escupió en la mano, deslizando la carne de su novio en el hueco formado por su palma, humedeciéndola, arrancando brillos de su piel tersa. Ante el contacto, marco abrió los labios adelantando las caderas. La oprimió entre sus dedos con cuidado, bajando su prepucio despacio, mirándole a los ojos al hacerlo. Jean abrió la boca, lamiendo su ingle y bajando para palpar sus testículos con la lengua, haciendo que Marco cerrase los ojos de manera involuntaria con un quejido. Arrastró su boca hasta el glande, deslizando su erección hacia el interior de su garganta, succionando, apretando el culo de Marco que sollozaba su nombre doblando las rodillas con la cabeza hacia atrás. Jean movía su cabeza despacio, sintiendo esa maravillosa erección pulsar en su boca cada vez que el piercing rozaba bajo su glande. La respiración de Marco se dificultaba, cambiaba la posición de sus pies y comenzaba a mover las caderas de manera inconsciente. Se aventuró a colar uno de sus dedos entre los glúteos del chico, presionando en círculos la entrada a su cuerpo. Le temblaron las piernas.

—Jean, voy a, Jean, para… —La sacó despacio de su boca y le miró.

—Llename la cara Marco, llenarme entero.

Se centró en rápidos y giratorios movimientos de la mano sobre el glande de Marco, jugando con sus testículos con la otra mano. Este pareció perder la estabilidad y el poco control que tuviese. Se acordó de cuando le hizo el piercing y sonrió golfo con su glande apoyado en la lengua. Subió una mano hasta el pecoso culo y le dio una fuerte cachetada que resonó en las paredes seguidas de un obsceno gemido. El espasmo de su erección fue tal que le chocó contra la nariz. Se rió suavemente y le dio otra, volviendo a escuchar ese gemido pero ahora acompañado de un tremendo tirón de pelo y su corrida en el fondo de la garganta. El cuerpo de Marco se tensaba conforme se derramaba en sus labios. Jean le bebía, sonriente, divertido por el orgasmo que le había dado. Dejaba de jadear poco a poco, soltando sus cabellos, dejándose caer en la puerta. Jean se puso en pie, riéndose y besándole.

—¿Qué ha sido ese grito? —Marco escondió la cara, colorado y sudoroso, falto de aliento—. Así que te gusta duro, ¿eh? —Le hizo cosquillas en los costados, besándole el cuello y sintiéndole encogerse contra él—. Ven a la ducha conmigo, quiero hacer una cosa.

—No tenemos lubricante —se quejó Marco respirando hondo.

—Uh, tranquilo, no van por ahí los tiros exactamente. 

Se quitó los pantalones suspirando aliviado al sentir el fresco del aire en su ardiente erección. Marco se metía en la bañera con él sin quitarle la vista de encima, pasándose la mano por la frente. Jean abrió el agua caliente situándose bajo el chorro.

—Date la vuelta —cogió un bote de champú, echando una buena cantidad en la mano.

—Jean…

—No es lo que piensas —Posó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujando hacia adelante—. Inclinate y aprieta los muslos —Jean se mordió el labio al ver lo rápido que le hacía caso—. Marco… tus piernas son para hacerles un monumento.

—¿Qué vas a…? ¡Oh! 

Marco se tensó al sentir la resbaladiza y enjabonada erección de Jean colarse entre sus piernas, rozando con ella sus testículos y su perineo. Ante la fricción, Jean dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro que acabó en quejido.

—Aprieta los muslos, ahí, así, joder.

—Oh, Jean…

—S-sí, di mi nombre —Chocar las caderas contra su culo y el roce brutal, además de la excitación previa cuando se la comió, fue mejor que como se lo imaginaba. Y lo había imaginado mucho.  _ Constantemente.  _ No le daba vergüenza admitir su obsesión con las piernas de su novio, era algo tan obvio como que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano.

—Jean, fuerte, más fuerte —Marco le seguía la corriente y no podía acabar de agradecerle ese gemido contenido que exhaló contra su mejilla el reclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Jean se mordió el labio, tensándose, dejándose llevar pero dándole rabia al mismo tiempo lo poco que tardó en correrse—, no puedes aguantarte a mi lado, ¿eh?

—Son tus… son… tus piernas Marco, es un fetiche, o algo, yo que sé —jadeó en su espalda, aún agitado por los escalofríos de placer.

Una vez resuelta la tensión sexual, se dedicaron el uno al otro. 

Marco se giró, pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros, besándole despacio. Su boca se unía a la suya y se separaba para volver a caer irremediablemente en el mismo sitio. Jean le abrazó por la cintura apretándole a él, sumergiéndose en el calor de su boca y de su cuerpo desnudo, del agua caliente entre ellos. Acarició las pecas de sus hombros, las constelaciones de su espalda, ese montoncito agrupado bajo su clavícula, besándole en ese punto con los brazos tras su cintura y echándole hacia atrás. La risa de Marco fue clara y alegre, inocente, feliz, transmitiéndole la misma felicidad. Vio en sus ojos un cariño que no sabía si se merecía, se veía sobrepasado por su amor, por todo lo que le hacía sentir y por esa felicidad con la que tan pocas migas había hecho hasta el momento.

Sabía que, de enterarse, Annie le echaría la bronca por gastar agua caliente, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. No necesitaba otra cosa que no fuera ahogarse en el amor que sentía por Marco. En sus ojos y en los latidos de su corazón contra los suyos. 

_ Ojalá nunca cambien las cosas. _

_ Ojalá siempre así con él. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy soft. Ultra soft. Super soft.  
> Me encantan los dos, me llevaría la vida observándolos por una ventanita.  
> Me da hasta rabia joderles las cosas, pero not yet, NOT YET. Al angst le queda un poco.  
> Dejémosles al menos un capi más de happiness.  
> ♥


	12. Chapter 12

_**16 años** _

El tiempo que transcurrió desde que salieron de la ducha hasta que se secaron con las toallas lo pasó echando de menos el contacto de su piel. Sabía que de tocar a Jean todo lo que quisiera acabaría hartándole pero es que necesitaba sentirle cerca. Le bastaba con estar a su alrededor para sonreír con los labios y el corazón, pero su piel ansiaba la suya. Esa sensación parecida a la que se tiene cuando uno está muerto de hambre y huele algo delicioso, esa misma impaciencia y necesidad era la que sentía por el calor de Jean, por sus besos y suspiros contra el hombro o su oído. Solo quería rozar sus dedos, sostenerle, temeroso de perderle si no lo hacía. Al secarse el pelo le quedó cada mechón hacia donde le daba la gana y Marco imitó el gesto, mirándole después con todos sus cabellos levantados y haciéndole reír. Llevaban con la misma broma desde que eran niños y el resultado no variaba.

—Ponte la toalla en la cintura y coge la ropa, ahora te dejo algo mío —Le dijo Jean tras borrar el sobrante de maquillaje extendido bajo sus ojos con un dedo, pasando por su lado aún secándose el pelo. Completamente desnudo y aun con maquillaje suficiente para no tener que volver a pintarse los ojos. No le dio tiempo a preguntarle si no le daba vergüenza,  _ obviamente este la vergüenza no la conoce,  _ que ya caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera.

—¡Sí señor! Jean, tonto no eres —Se volvió hacia la voz guasona y grave de Reiner que aún seguía cocinando como si nada aunque deslizando su mirada azul por el torso descubierto de Marco.

—No hagas eso tío, es desagradable —Le contestó su novio subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Marco se centró en la espalda de Jean aunque al subir tras él de lo que tuvo una buena perspectiva fue de su culo. Quiso tocárselo pero recordó su reacción de hacía unos días y bajó la mano que ya tenía levantada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Le preguntó a alguien de manera gruñona al entrar en su habitación.

—Joder Jean, tápate —Marco entró tras él, viéndole encogerse de hombros. Al ubicar a Annie tumbada en la cama se agarró la toalla con fuerza. 

—Es mi habitación y se suponía que tú no ibas a estar aquí. Se suponía que me ibais a dejar la casa.

—¿Desde cuando? —Annie miró a Marco, sentándose derecha en la cama y saludándole con la cabeza sin mucho interés.

—Os lo dije ayer por la noche, hay veces que me da la impresión de que nadie me escucha en esta puta casa.

—Sabes que no es verdad, estaría distraída. ¿Para qué querías la casa? —Jean se volvió, subiéndose unos calzoncillos celestes por las piernas.

—¿Para qué va a ser? Para follar —Annie abrió la boca en un gesto de comprensión, mirando de nuevo al pecoso.

—Deberías darle ropa, está helado —Marco se rodeaba el pecho con los brazos, metiendo las manos bajo ellos y temblando ligeramente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Adelantó las manos frotando los bíceps de su novio, mirando a la chica mientras lo hacía— Annie lárgate y cierra cuando salgas.

—Sí, a diferencia tuya Marco es una persona decente y le dará reparo ir enseñando la polla por ahí —Salió con un suspiro, alzando las cejas antes de cerrar.

—¿Eso ha sido un halago? —Jean le daba unos boxers negros. No era la primera vez que se prestaban la ropa interior. O que se la robaban. O que ni miraban lo que se ponían _. _

—Siendo Annie, diría que sí… —Y como siempre, su ropa le quedaba ajustada. La camiseta que le dejó se le adhería al pecho y la ropa interior a las piernas. Se sintió observado y encontró a Jean mordiéndose el labio despacio mientras le devoraba con los ojos.

—Jean…

—Ven, ven aquí —Soltó en la cama los vaqueros que iba a ponerse y pasó las manos por la tela gris de la camiseta, palpando los músculos de Marco. Bajó las palmas de las manos presionadas a sus costados, a la parte baja de su espalda, apretando al llegar a su trasero y pegando las caderas a las de él—. ¿Puede ser posible que me pongas más cachondo con algo de ropa que en pelotas? —Alzó una mirada peligrosa y dorada hacia la suya que provocó un apretón repentino en su pecho.

—Es más atractivo imaginar que ver directamente así que supongo que sí.

Marco dejó caer los antebrazos en sus hombros, acariciando tanto su mechón de pelo como los cortos cabellos rapados de la nuca. Sin apartar las manos de su culo, Jean alzó el mentón, buscando su boca y encontrándola al instante. Se besaban despacio, con más ternura que pasión pero siempre con esta de fondo en cada contacto. Le gustaba separarse de él un poco más de lo que sería normal al cambiar el ángulo del beso solo por observar su rostro. Cerraba los ojos suavemente con los labios separados y al verse ausente de su boca fruncía el ceño, poniéndose de puntillas con un quejido para retomar el contacto. Jean subió una de sus manos para colarla bajo su camisa, por la espalda, acariciando con el índice y el corazón hacia arriba por su columna. Le fascinaba sentir su argolla contra la boca, le gustaba jugar con ella moviéndola con la punta de la lengua, y Jean se quedaba inmóvil, dejándose hacer, lamiendo su lengua cuando se impacientaba, profundizando el beso y dificultando su respiración. Y el piercing de la lengua también era digno de sentir. Sobre todo más abajo. _Especialmente más abajo._ Marco pegó las caderas, súbitamente excitado con el pensamiento, gruñendo e invadiendo su boca en un beso tórrido que agitó el pecho de Jean.

—Marco, me la estás poniendo dura otra vez —dijo entre sonrisas, clavándole uno de sus colmillos en el labio inferior—, quería irme al sofá para abraz—

—¿No querías follarme? —exhaló el moreno. Jean separó su boca hasta ahora adherida a la suya, buscando una confirmación con la mirada de que lo que acababa de soltar fue a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

Tras titubear unos segundos, se alejó de él, caminando hacia su mesa de noche y comprobando el interior del cajón. Fue a girarse para decirle algo pero Marco posó sus manos en los hombros de Jean empujándole despacio hacia la cama.

—¿Es el momento adecuado? Están abajo, creía que querías algo más íntimo —Jean se sentó apoyando la mano izquierda hacia atrás, sin despegar los ojos del apretado pecho de Marco bajo la tela de la camiseta. El pecoso se situó sobre él, acariciándole los costados y no le pasó inadvertida la reacción de su piel ante el contacto.

—Casi nunca las primeras veces son algo ideal y la mía fue tan basura que necesito comprobar que el sexo puede ser mucho más placentero de como… fue.

—Marco… —A pesar de hacer ver su reticencia ante lo inesperado de la situación, se colocó con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, apretando la carne de las caderas de Marco cuando se situó sobre él—, no puedo entender cómo tienes tantas curvas. Estás buenísimo —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Jean… —De piernas abiertas sobre el rubio, se frotó contra su erección respirando profundamente en su boca.

Sin dejar de proporcionarle besos húmedos marcados por un aliento que le quemaba los labios, Jean sacó del cajón abierto un bote de vaselina y un condón. Dejó caer ambas cosas en la mesa de noche, más al alcance. Por su contacto inseguro y sus miradas inquietas supo que estaba nervioso. Lo que Marco no esperaba en absoluto era la seguridad y tranquilidad que guiaban sus propios movimientos. Bajó los labios por su agitado pecho hasta los calzoncillos, besando su erección sobre la tela. Al pegar la lengua al bulto latiente, alzó las caderas con un gemido exhalado, tirándole del pelo. Marco bajó la boca hasta sus testículos, frotando el glande de Jean con su mano sobre la ropa interior. Tiró del elástico con sus otros dedos dejando su carne de nuevo expuesta. Jean levantó las caderas de la cama, desnudándole ahora con facilidad, echándose un poco hacia atrás para hacerlo.

—Jean —susurró su nombre al quitarse sus propios calzoncillos, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas. Se inclinó y le besó los labios con dulzura pasando las manos por la parte inferior de sus muslos. Veía algo parecido a inseguridad en sus ojos—. Jean, voy a follarte.

—M-Ma-¿qué? —Alzó las manos hasta que los dedos se le clavaron en los antebrazos. Negaba con la cabeza con el disgusto reflejado en su expresión—,  no sé si… no sé… no me...

—Ey —Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, acariciando sus mejillas, sonriendo—, voy a follarte, pero no a metertela. Eso lo vas a hacer tú —Su alivio fue instantáneo, exhalado en una risita nerviosa.

—Oh joder, vale, no sé si estoy preparado para… ya sabes para que tú… —Evitaba decirlo con palabras pero entendió a lo que se refería.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —murmuró sobre él, estirando el brazo hasta el bote de lubricante. Levantó la tapa y echó una cantidad generosa sobre los dedos a Jean—. Frotalos con tus dedos, calientalo —Le obedeció. Seguía nervioso—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que lo único que cambiaba en mí al ser gay es que ahora sabías que me gustaba que me reventasen? —Asintió. Marco le cogió la mano limpia de producto y la llevó hasta su erección, suspirando al sentir que la acariciaba—, llevabas razón —Se rió débilmente con él, pegando la frente a la suya, gimiendo en agudas exhalaciones por la nariz a través de sus labios apretados ante el roce de sus dedos bajo el glande. Le miró a los ojos, derramando su deseo en él—. Ábreme

—Marco, joder, me cago en...

Tiró de su nuca con la mano que antes le masturbaba para morderle la boca, bajando los dedos lubricados hasta tenerlos entre sus nalgas, metiendo uno quizás con demasiada brusquedad, lo que no fue un problema  _ en absoluto _ . Marco le mordió el labio, evitando hacer ruido por poco. La invasión no le era desconocida en absoluto, en todo caso estimulante porque le ponía en el estado mental adecuado para lo que se le venía encima. _O debajo_. Le imploraba, gimiéndole que le diese más con los dedos clavados en los hombros de Jean. Se sentía mucho más abierto solo con un dedo, moviéndolo en su interior, escuchando sus jadeos en el proceso. Con Thomas nunca fue tan fácil o placentero. Jean agitaba el dedo en su interior, rozando ocasionalmente su próstata, bebiéndose sus gemidos y gruñidos. Le metió un segundo dedo, aumentando la presión y los pinchazos, aumentando su erección.

_ No puede ser verdad que esté tan cachondo porque me duela, es que no puede ser, ¿qué cojones significa esto? Nunca me pasó con Thomas, aunque Thomas siempre fue delicado, no fue Jean. Tan salvaje, tan descontrolado, tan… oh mierda JEAN. _

El tercer dedo le hizo temblar y quedarse sin paciencia alguna a pesar de que Jean parecía muy inmerso en lo que hacía, muy concentrado y excitado. Le llegó de lejos el sonido de su voz, débil, preguntándole si estaba bien. Le cegaba la lujuria y la necesidad por su cuerpo, sentándose sobre los dedos de Jean con la finalidad de tenerle lo más profundo posible. Alcanzó a su izquierda y abrió el condón, irguiéndose. Jean le sacó los dedos, apretando las bolitas de su piercing para evitar disgustos. Marco lo desenrolló sobre el miembro erecto del rubio, llenándolo después del gel transparente, impaciente por metersela.

—Mírame —Le pidió Jean.

Alzó las manos hasta su rostro, acariciándole las pecosas mejillas y los labios con los pulgares, evitando por poco cerrar los ojos de puro placer al comenzar a abrirle. No estaba muy seguro de estar convenientemente dilatado pero lo necesitaba. Susurró un casi inaudible “ _ apretadísimo” _ . Marco se agarraba a su hombro y hacia atrás, al flexionado muslo izquierdo de Jean que había plantado los pies en la cama de forma que podía apoyar la pecosa espalda en sus piernas. Casi la tenía dentro por completo. Dolía. Le gustaba. Los espasmos en su miembro eran brutales y se sentía gotear líquido pre seminal,  _ no, chorrear más bien _ , incapaz de abrir los ojos o cerrar la boca. Su invasión le mantenía la espalda erguida, no lograba relajarse. Se sentó por completo sobre él, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Jean, elevando las caderas muy despacio. Le miró al rostro y le encontró con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y los dientes apretados. Y sin embargo y a pesar de lo que Marco deseaba hacer, Jean no soportó mucho esa postura en la que no podía apenas moverse. Salió de su interior respirando hondo y agarró a Marco de las caderas dejando caer su espalda contra la pared de la habitación, volviendo a entrar en él más despacio de lo que querría de rodillas en la cama, con ambas manos en la parte inferior de sus muslos. Se respiraban en la boca, Jean jadeando con fuerza, Marco gimiendo de manera aguda y corta.

—Métemela entera —Le imploró entre susurros.

—Pero…

—¡Jeaaaaan! —El rubio le puso ambas manos en la boca, riéndose divertido.

Muchas veces había usado ese tono fastidiado para dirigirse a su hermanastro: cuando le quitaba su color favorito, cuando chupaba todas las galletas con la finalidad de no darle ninguna o cuando le tiraba las torres de bloques de colores, por ejemplo.

Pero era la primera vez que lo hacía porque no le daba el gusto de follarle duro. Y como era de esperar, Jean cedió. El dolor y el placer se mezclaban en una serie de sensaciones completamente nuevas para Marco. Se sentía a punto de correrse así como lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se escuchó gemir demasiado alto pero la boca de Jean le acalló. Comenzó a moverse en un vaivén regular, apenas entrando y saliendo de él con las caderas casi adheridas a las suyas, empujando hacia arriba al llegar al tope, rozando su próstata de tanto en tanto. Marco le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, enganchando sus tobillos, atrapándole contra él. Le pinchaba. Le mataba de placer. 

Marco gimoteó al temblarle el cuerpo, necesitando gritar porque el orgasmo se venía y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Al ser consciente de su estado y descifrar que lo que salía de la boca de Marco eran fervientes ruegos y síes, Jean cambió la posición de sus rodillas en la cama, más cerca de él. Se movió con fuerza contra él, emanando tantísima testosterona en sus gemidos y manera de follarle que le era insoportable mirar. Le rellenaba en un ángulo nuevo, entraba y salía de él en un roce tan placentero como insoportable. Y seguía con los ojos perfilados, con esa mueca de encontrarse a merced del placer. Se irguió, volviendo el vaivén un poco más enérgico, arqueando la espalda de Marco en la cama. 

Jean paró un instante, volviendo a posicionar las caderas. Y ese ángulo era _perfecto._ El pecoso movió los labios en un mudo “me corro” con los dedos fuertemente clavados a las sábanas que Jean no vio por tener la vista fija en donde sus cuerpos se unían. Y sin saberlo aumentó la potencia de sus embestidas, tensando los músculos del cuello que Marco mordió, lamió y chupó al tirar de él para abrazarle. Ignorando lo cerca que se encontraba el moreno del clímax, cambió una de las manos de su muslo a su erección, masturbándole casi al mismo ritmo que acometía contra su culo. Marco pegó la boca a su pecho, ahogando el gemido que no pudo retener, abrazándole por la cintura y arañándole la espalda. Al liberar el esperma, Marco supo sin duda alguna que superar esa sensación iba a ser casi imposible. Era irreal. El placer fue tal que no sabía si gemía o lloraba, superado por la experiencia. Jean enmudeció sin dejar de castigarle las caderas, temblando contra sus temblores, sudando en su sudor y corriéndose en el condón. Tras los instantes de delirio, ambos permanecieron abrazados, inmóviles, acariciándose débilmente, resoplando. Jean fue el primero en separarse, alzando una mano hasta la mandíbula de Marco, haciendo que le mirase a la cara. Le sorprendió ver malestar en sus ojos.

—Has gritado y has llorado, ¿estás bien? —Marco asintió, sintiéndose como recién despertado y como si de repente pesara diez kilos más.

—Sí, sí. Muy bien, luego me va a doler pero ahora mismo estoy mejor que nunca.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No sé, no… —Jean apretó los labios en un gesto que no podía interpretarse de otra manera que no fuera angustia—, no he podido parar y tú me decías que querías más pero te veía llorar y me daba la impresión de que no te estaba gustando. M-Marco, lo siento si te he hecho daño, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, no sé si…—El pecoso pestañeó varias veces, impactado ante lo vibrante de la voz de Jean, ante su fragilidad—, no sé si te he hecho demasiado daño o si está bien, si es, si es lo normal, dios, lo siento mucho, no podía parar.

—Eh, eh, tonto —Le puso las manos en las mejillas, perplejo ante la humedad de sus ojos—, no puede ser que estés llorando después de nuestra primera vez.

—Tú has llorado mientras, cállate —Marco se rió suavemente, besándole la nariz, pasando los pulgares por sus mejillas.

—Jean, está bien. Estoy bien. Mejor que nunca. No me has hecho un daño que yo no quisiera ni me he sentido mal, no hay por qué sentirse culpable.

—Vale, vale —Respiró hondo, aliviado—. Es que me ha gustado muchísimo y quería que sintieras lo mismo.

—No te preocupes entonces —Marco le apartó el pelo de la cara, acariciándole la frente y la mandíbula—, ha sido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Qué bien te mueves…

—Pero, Marco —Jean agarró el condón, quitándoselo con una queja, poniéndose de rodillas para hacerle un nudo y arrojarlo a la papelera. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre él—,  has dicho, ¿un daño que tú no quisieras? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Enrojeció apretando los labios. 

Se lo quería decir porque sabía que sería la manera de mejorar sus relaciones sexuales. Pero le daba miedo que fuera demasiado raro, demasiado extraño para él y que no le gustase la idea. No quería que le juzgase, le daba miedo. 

_ En fin, es un miedo que siempre has tenido y te demostró hace años que en él puedes confiar. Déjate de pamplinas y díselo. _

_ Pero, ¿y si te mira mal y ya no quiere tocarte más por raro? ¿Y si te rechaza? _

—Eh, Marco —Jean volvió a tumbarse sobre él, acariciando su costado, apoyado junto a su cabeza con el codo y dejando caer la cara en la mano—, ¿qué pasa?

—Es… me gusta fuerte —No podía mirarle. Hablaba con los ojos clavados en las rosas de su pecho—, pero fuerte, fuerte. Quizás con un poco de dolor. No sé. Me… mis erecciones son más duras y lo siento todo… ampliado. Es raro, lo sé, pero, no sé… —Jean no decía nada. Alzó sus ojos café hasta su afilada mirada y le encontró escrutando su rostro con la más leve de las sonrisas.

—Me parece a mí que voy a tener que hablar con Zeke. Creo que sabe de estos temas.

—No —La vergüenza y la agitación se hicieron dueñas de su pecho—, ni se te ocurra contárselo a nadie.

—Le digo que es a mí al que me gusta, tranqui. Lo que quiero es hacerte sentir bien dentro y fuera de la cama —Subió la mano hasta su mejilla, el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos leve como una pluma—, y cuanto más sepamos el uno del otro mejor, ¿no?

—S-supongo, ¿sí? No sé… —Jean le besó brevemente en los labios—. Y a ti, ¿a ti te ha gustado?

—Joder, Marco, sí. Te tenía muchas ganas y la verdad, no me esperaba que tu cuerpo fuese tan agradable de sentir —Le dedicó una sonrisa más tranquila al ver su subida de ceja, riéndose con él, sintiendo lo mucho que le quería—. Ahora podemos ir a almorzar, a ver si con la que has liado queda alguien en casa.

—¿La que he liado?

—No gemías Marco, has  _ gritado.  _ Vete preparando para los comentarios de Reiner porque saben que no he sido yo.

Le vio levantarse entre risas, su piel blanca ahora de gallina debido al enfriamiento de después del sexo, vistiéndose a toda velocidad de esa manera torpe que dan las prisas de vestirse muerto de frío. Se levantó también, sintiendo un dolor en su trasero que sabía no haría más que aumentar. Se vistió y salió despacio de la habitación, con la vista clavada en el suelo que pisaba. Jean caminaba canturreando entre dientes, feliz. Él se moría de la vergüenza. Se escabulleron hasta el baño para lavarse las manos sin incidentes pero al entrar en la cocina...

—Por si seguís con hambre, tenéis comida en la sartén —No alzó los ojos del todo al escuchar la voz guasona de Reiner, no podía. 

Caminó junto a Jean y le faltó alzar la mano y agarrarle de la camiseta. Escuchaba las risitas comedidas a su espalda, había más gente en la casa de la que recordaba al llegar.  _ Socorro, sácame de aquí. _ Pero Jean actuaba como si nada, apartando su comida y la de Marco, (unos macarrones al pesto con una pinta estupenda), dándole el plato camino al sofá con una ceja levantada.

—El cachondeíto al mínimo que me conozco a estas alturas cómo gime todo el mundo —Les advirtió.

—No te preocupes, si a ti no te hemos oído—Tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de Ymir. Si había una persona directa y sin pelos en la lengua, era ella. De hecho, tan pronto se sentó, la chica se cambió de sitio con su novia, (sí, Christa también estaba allí), y apoyó un brazo en su hombro, dándole en la mejilla con un dedo—. Ni aunque hubiéramos querido le habríamos oído. No recuerdo yo que Jean fuese tan bueno en la cama como para gritar “ _ SIIIIIII, MÁS, AH, JEAN, AHÍ, HMMM, SÍ”  _ —Marco saltó en el sitio cuando la morena comenzó a gemir a pleno pulmón, seguida por la estridente risa de Reiner y la comedida de Annie, sentados en sillas justo enfrente—, pero bueno, a cada uno le gusta lo que le gusta.

—Ymir, deja de tocar los cojones… —Le advirtió Jean tras tragar un buen puñado de macarrones.

—No, no. Eso es cosa vuestra, que espero que os hayáis lavado las manos después del movimiento porque seguro que os habéis puesto perdidos…

—Nena, para ya, Marco no está cómodo —Le pidió Christa. Le dio las gracias internamente, pinchando un macarrón y obligándose a comer. Se sentía observado.

—Vale, vale, lo siento —Permanecieron en silencio, aún observándoles y obviamente aguantando la risa—. Eres el pasivo, ¿verdad? —susurró Ymir.

Marco soltó el tenedor, llevándose las manos a la cara, quejándose al escuchar a casi todos reírse y a Christa disculparse. Después de que Jean les pidiera que si se aburrían se fueran a “chuparle el culo a un avestruz” parecieron desviar el tema, hablando del cumpleaños de Connie, que sería en poco tiempo. Poco a poco dejaron de mirarle con esas sonrisillas de lado, normalizando la situación. Jean soltó el plato de comida en la mesa y Marco hizo lo mismo al acabar, inclinándose por el tirón del rubio a su jersey para que se le arrimase. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, suspirando junto a su oreja que besó con sutileza. Le escuchó susurrar “ven aquí” mientras se giraba en el sofá, subiendo los pies a él y abriéndose de piernas para que Marco apoyara la espalda en su pecho. 

Suspiró contento y satisfecho al sentirse rodeado por Jean, cogiendo sus manos y pegándoselas al pecho. Era consciente de que se le cerraban los ojos adormecido por la tranquila respiración de su novio en el oído, por la charla casual que mantenían sus amigos, por ese bienestar que daba una barriga llena después de un buen orgasmo. O dos más bien. Sabía muy bien que la felicidad, lejos de ser un estado permanente, se encontraba en contadas ocasiones. Esta era sin duda alguna una de ellas. Si por él fuese, pasaba el fin de semana completo, el mes, el año, y toda la vida en los brazos de ese hombre. La nariz de Jean se hundió en su pelo, le escuchó aspirar y exhalar en un suspiro, apoyando la mejilla en sus cabellos.

Se preguntó qué pensaría él. Se preguntó si vivia la situación de otra manera o si por el contrario sus sentimientos eran los mismos. Se preguntó si Jean le necesitaba tanto como él. Claro quedaba que la independencia del rubio distaba mucho de la suya y quizás por eso mismo no se sentiría tan necesitado de su compañía. Se contuvo mucho desde el día que se coló en su casa porque si por Marco fuese, habría dormido todos los días en casa de Jean, a riesgo de ir al día siguiente a clase sin energía alguna por pasarse la noche despierto admirando los rasgos de su cara. Miró sus manos de dedos largos y finos pasando los suyos, pecosos y más anchos, sobre ellas desde el dorso hasta las yemas por encima, entrelazándolas después y apretándolas a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, llenando una de ellas de besos cariñosos. Jean le proporcionó un apretoncito afectivo de sus brazos como respuesta, sacando a la superficie una de las sonrisas más tontas que Marco solo mostraba al estar a su lado.

—En serio, se me van a picar los dientes con vosotros dos —murmuró Annie. Marco abrió los ojos, atontado y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—A mí me parece bonito —dijo Bertolt sentado a su lado—, a ti te encanta estar así en la cama —La rubia se giró mirándole sin expresión alguna, lo cual fue más terrorífico que un gesto abierto de desagrado.

—En la intimidad. Exacto.

—No vayas de dura, las veces que te hemos apretujado entre Bert y yo han sido las veces que más te he visto sonreir —Reiner se jugó la vida dándole con un dedo en la mejilla. Annie enrojeció hasta las raíces, lo que delató ese dato como verdadero.

—Hay veces que hemos estado en mi cama charlando y se ha quedado dormida conmigo haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo —dijo Jean—, no nos engañas —canturreó entre risitas.

—Os podéis ir a tomar por culo panda de hijos de puta —Bert le cogió la mano, Reiner la achuchó entre sus brazotes y Jean le tiró un pedazo de pan duro de la mesa.

—No está acostumbrada a ver a Jean darse mimos con otra que no sea ella —dijo Ymir con Christa sentada en su regazo, la chica toqueteando su teléfono mientras su novia hacía lo mismo con su barriga bajo la camiseta—, lo que está es celosa.

Marco se tensó ante ese comentario, evitando la mirada de la rubia. No quería crear conflictos entre la fuerte amistad que mantenían y sabía que él, en ese entorno, era el nuevo por mucho que en la vida de Jean gozase de la primera posición. Annie se levantó de la silla sin emitir sonido alguno, caminando escaleras arriba e ignorando los quejidos fastidiados de sus amigos, el “os lo dije” de Ymir y la mano estirada de Jean que intentaba retenerla. 

La cosa no podía seguir así. Annie era la mejor amiga de Jean y Marco no planeaba irse a ninguna parte.  _ Si es cierto eso de que está celosa de mí tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme quieto. Nos tenemos que llevar bien como sea, por Jean, y esta aversión es una pamplina. _

—Voy a hablar con ella —anunció Marco, sentándose.

—No hace falta, se le pasa en un rato —dijo Ymir.

—Sí, hace falta —miró a Jean, que levantó la comisura de la boca en una suave sonrisa, alzando la mano hasta su mejilla para pellizcarla con el pulgar y el índice, asintiendo. 

Con un suspiro y un poco aterrado, Marco subió la escalera de la casa plantándose frente a la puerta de la habitación sin saber cómo proceder. Optó por llamar suavemente dos veces, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta. Se remangó el jersey, sintiendo un súbito calor por lo violento de la situación. Se dio la libertad de agarrar el pomo y abrir la puerta despacio, asomándose a la habitación y encontrándose a Annie sentada de espaldas a él, en el borde de la cama, de brazos cruzados. Cerró tras él, respirando hondo antes de hablar. Pero la rubia se le adelantó.

—Si me vas a decir que me deje de pamplinas con una de esas muecas chulas tuyas te puedes ir por donde has venido, Jeanbo.

—N-no soy Jean —odió titubear al hablar, _pero es que esta tía da miedo de verdad con todo lo bajita que es_. Annie se giró en la cama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué vienes? ¿A marcar territorio? —Estar ahí o en la jaula de una leona venía a ser lo mismo.

—Annie… ¿por qué me odias tanto? —No podía dejar las manos quietas, retorciéndoselas frente a él. Odiaba los conflictos, odiaba estos momentos, no quería llevarse mal con nadie pero no soportaba las enemistades y menos las que en apariencia no tenían fundamento—. No sé qué he hecho para ganarme esa aversión pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para llevarme bien contigo.

—No hace falta que hables como si fuera el director del puto colegio, tenemos la misma edad. Casi. Deja de ser tan perfectito.

—Lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes! —Casi vuelve a pedirle perdón, en su lugar miró hacia un lado sin tener ni idea de qué hacer. Tras una pausa en la que la chica cambió la posición en la cama subiendo una pierna y doblándola, volvió a alzar sus ojos. Annie le miró de arriba abajo—. No tienes idea de cómo vino Jean el día que se marchó de su casa. No tienes ni idea de la de tiempo que costó que volviera a ser el mismo. Le he visto llorar mucho por ti y qué quieres que te diga, no me parece que sea nada sano lo desconsolado que estaba por no verte, la obsesión que tiene contigo — _Auch—._ No me gusta.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que Jean sienta o deje de sentir. O de las decisiones que tome. O de las palabras de mi padre.

—No tienes la culpa pero si vuelves a irte o algo así, Jean va a estar mal de nuevo. Yo sé que no voy a abandonarle pero ni puta idea de lo que tienes tú en mente al vivir en un entorno tan perfecto.

—¿Te gusta Jean? —La chica negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y no puedes darme un voto de confianza? —La frialdad en los ojos de Annie no disminuía—. No sé si servirá de algo pero yo también sufrí mucho al no estar con él. Lo necesito a mi lado y no tengo intención ninguna de dejarle. 

—No me fío de ti.

—Eso ya me ha quedado claro —Marco se cruzó de brazos—, pero voy a estar en la vida de Jean y creo que lo mejor para él es que dejemos las aversiones que podamos tener el uno sobre el otro. Nos quiere a los dos, nos necesita a los dos, a ti como amiga y a mí como pareja —No sabía de dónde estaba sacando el valor para hablar, pero necesitaba dejar claras unas cuantas cosas y no pensaba parar por mucho que los ojos azules de esa chica le amenazaran con una muerte lenta y dolorosa—. El miedo que tienes es por algo que ni ha pasado y que muy probablemente no pase porque  _ amo _ a Jean. Tenemos que dejar eso a un lado, seguro que además del cariño hacia Jean tenemos algo en común, venga ya.

Annie le estudió durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas. Finalmente la chica se levantó de la cama con un suspiro, tendiendole la mano. Al ver que Marco no reaccionaba frunció el ceño, un rubor comenzando a colorear sus mejillas. Marco se la jugó. Se inclinó y rodeó los brazos de Annie con los suyos en un apretón no demasiado brusco. La sintió coger aire y no soltarlo.  _Por favor, no me pegues._

—Jean te necesita. Nunca serás imprescindible para él. 

—Sueltame o te juro qu—

—Vale, vale —dio dos pasos atrás, riéndose nervioso—, hagamos un esfuerzo, ¿vale?

—Qué rabia me da que seas tan perfecto —Annie salió de la habitación refunfuñando a media voz, caminando con prisas hacia el cuarto de baño—, así no hay manera, es tan injusto que me dan ganas de pegarte, qué asco...

Marco llevaba puesta una sonrisa al volver a su posición en el sofá. Jean le preguntó con la mirada y él le acercó la frente a la mandíbula, sintiendo el beso de su novio y de nuevo su brazo alrededor de los hombros.

 

***

 

—Me voy al trabajo —dijo Bertolt muchas caricias y besos comedidos después—, ¿alguien necesita que le lleve a alguna parte?

—Ehm, ¿podrías acercarme a mi casa? —pidió Marco.

—Ah, ah, de eso nada —Jean le apretujó en sus brazos—, de aquí no te mueves en todo el finde —Marco sonrió ante su voz fastidiada.

—Pero es que la idea era pasarme por casa para avisar a mamá y coger ropa antes de venir y por tu sorpresa no he podido.

—Bueeeeno, vale —Le dejó ir con un resoplido fastidiado.

Marco se puso en pie, despidiéndose de todos y recogiendo su mochila tirada de cualquier manera en el rellano de la casa. Le dio un beso de despedida a su novio que le dijo hasta luego con un bostezo. Con una sonrisa, comprobó que alguien había metido dentro los dos cascos que Jean dejó caer al llegar a la casa. Caminó con Bertolt hasta el coche y al poner la mano en la helada manecilla escuchó la voz de Jean.

—Voy con vosotros —Marco le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿De verdad? —Desvió su mirada un instante, frunciendo los labios en un mohín.

—Tu padre no llega hasta la noche, ¿no? Entra de una vez —Se metió en el asiento trasero, tumbándose cuan largo era con las manos tras la cabeza tras cerrar de un portazo.

Marco se sentó en el asiento delantero observando a Jean. El rubio cerró los ojos en una aparente muestra de tranquilidad y pasotismo, pero a él no le engañaba. Se mordía la mejilla por dentro y de tanto en tanto, se le fruncía el ceño. Estaba más que seguro de que en esos momentos imaginaba situaciones que podrían darse en la casa.  _ Jean está nervioso casi con seguridad. Pero yo también. _ Marco miró al frente, echando la mano hacia atrás por el hueco de los asientos, dándole un golpe en el costado y meneando los deditos. Casi al instante, la mano de Jean se entrelazó con la suya. Bertolt apenas charlaba, fue todo el camino tarareando las canciones estruendosas a sus oídos, lo que para ellos era la música de todos los días. Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa y justo antes de que Jean se bajase dándole las gracias al gigante, le dedicó una sonrisa desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Suerte. Estás haciendo lo correcto, Jean.

—Gracias Bert —Le revolvió el pelo antes de bajarse, Marco le sonrió. A cada muestra de cariño que sus compañeros de piso mostraban hacia Jean, el pecho se le inflaba de alegría.

—Estoy muy contento por ti —Le dijo camino a la casa, atrapándo su largo meñique con el suyo. Jean le miró sobresaltado, tenso—, sean como sean tus amigos, me hace super feliz que por fin te sientas a gusto en un grupo.

—Sí. Bueno. Ya era hora, ¿no? —El giro de la comisura de sus labios fue falso, nada real. Alzó sus cejas en un gesto angustiado, respirando hondo. Marco soltó su meñique para agarrar su mano en un apretón cariñoso—. Tengo miedo.

—Es mamá. No hay que tener miedo por nada. Te está esperando —Asintió, parándose unos segundo para mirar al suelo. Tragó saliva y con determinación en su mirada y aire exhalado de sus pulmones, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

—¿Marco? ¿Ya estás aquí? —Se escuchó de inmediato la cálida voz de su madre desde el salón.

—Sí,  _ venimos _ a por unas cosas, que me quedo en casa de Jean el finde —Las zapatillas arrastrando por el suelo de parqué hicieron a Jean menearse en el sitio, nervioso. Le vio secarse el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Venimos? ¿Qui-? —Su madre se quedó de piedra en la puerta del salón, la mirada clavada en la de Jean, que carraspeó y murmuró un ronco “hola mamá”.

No dijo nada y tampoco hizo falta. Tan pronto echó los brazos al frente, Jean se acercó a ella, agachándose un poco para abrazarla por la cintura. Hundió la cara en el cuello de su madre mientras ella le cubría el pelo y mejillas que alcanzaba de besos y caricias, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y las pestañas húmedas por la emoción. Marco tuvo que tragar saliva, sintiéndose idiota y blandito al conmoverse por la escena, más aún cuando separó a Jean de su abrazo con el fin de comprobar los cambios en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que él también lloraba. Un poco. El pecoso se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el pulgar con una sonrisa e intentando no llorar por todos los medios.

—Mi niño, qué guapísimo estás, qué cambiado.

—Te he… —Jean carraspeó, visiblemente molesto por habérsele quebrado la voz—, te he echado de menos.

—Claro que sí, y yo a ti mi vida. Ven, pasa al salón, cuéntame todo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde vives?

Marco no dijo nada, los dejó a solas hablar de lo que tuviesen que hablar mientras guardaba sus mudas en una mochila. Un suspiro liberó la estúpida y enternecida presión de su pecho, escuchándoles conversar desde la habitación. Poco a poco la espiral de descontrol y caos que fue su vida unas semanas antes se estabilizaba, devolviéndole la esperanza y alegría, la sensación de tener de nuevo una familia medianamente estable. Deseaba fervientemente que arreglase las cosas con su padre pero sabía que tras unas palabras tan duras no iba a ser fácil por ninguna de las dos partes. Quizás era imposible, pero no perdía la esperanza. Al volver con ellos al salón, Jean le mostraba a su madre todos los tatuajes que ella analizaba con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo tocarlos? Nunca he tocado uno…

—Claro, no es tan diferente de tocar piel normal en realidad —Jean alzó la vista al pasar Marco por su lado, sentándose en el sillón con un suspiro. Se sonrieron el uno al otro, hablándose con la mirada.

—Solo no estás, desde luego. Sea quien sea te ha dejado buenas marcas, ¿eh? —Jean dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá al ser pinchado en las costillas. Se bajó la camiseta usando una de sus sonrisas golfas para esconder un rubor más que evidente ante los ojos de Marco.

—Sí, bueno…

—¿Hay alguien serio en tu vida o son “amistades”? —Jean bajó la vista pasándose la mano por la boca, asintiéndo.

—S-sí, hay alguien.

—Oooouuuuu, ¿me vas a presentar algún día?

—Ahm… —Resopló, evitando la mirada de Marco, la de su madre, ahora enrojeciendo tanto como el pecoso—, ¿supongo? No sé… Ahm, voy a mirar en mi habitación un momento que hay cosas que me gustaría llevarme —Se levantó del sofá, dándose la vuelta para salir del salón.

—Claro, está como la dejaste, ¿quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? ¿os quedáis?

—No —Se paró en seco, alzando una mano, cerrando el puño y apretando los labios al ser consciente de lo agresivo que había sonado el monosílabo—, no puedo. No quiero… ya sabes…

—Sí. No pasa nada.

Su madre bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Marco siguió a Jean, acompañándole a la habitación para curiosear qué se llevaba. Le encontró cogiendo una mochila y llenándola de ropa, arrojando en ella un álbum de fotos y material para dibujar. Al percatarse de la presencia de Marco se quedó petrificado, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—¿Está por ahí? —susurró. Marco se asomó al pasillo comprobando que no había nadie, escuchando a su madre tararear desde la cocina.

—No, ¿qué pasa? —Jean dejó caer su mano por detrás de su cuello, frotándolo con una mueca insegura, mordiéndose el labio.

—No lo había pensado pero, ¿qué crees que pensaría de saber que tú y yo…? 

—¿Quieres decírselo? —Jean se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a él, posando las manos en los hombros del rubio, apretándolos y frotando con los pulgares—. Por mí puedes hacerlo, no creo que se lo tome mal.

—Pero, ¿no será raro para ella? En fin, a sus ojos somos sus hijos…

—Creo que es la más consciente de que en realidad no somos hermanos y en fin, si sabía antes que yo mi orientación sexual quizás también sabe esto, ¿no?

—No sé… —bajó la mirada, tragando saliva. Marco subió ambas manos hasta las mejillas de Jean, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Suspiró al ahogarse en ese dorado que tanto adoraba, sonriéndole con cariño.

—No te angusties por esto, no hay prisa —Asintió con suavidad centrándose en la boca del pecoso, posando las manos en las muñecas de Marco, abriendo los labios al inclinarse este hacia él. 

Daba igual cuantas veces se besasen, cada vez que rozaba su boca un fuerte impacto le agitaba el pecho y el estómago, mareándole, acelerando su pulso, embotándole los sentidos por lo fuerte de lo que sentía. Jean suspiró con la nariz aplastada contra su mejilla y los labios entre los suyos. Suspiró con él, separándose aún con la sonrisa puesta, rozando sus pómulos con los pulgares. Abrió la boca para decirle un te quiero, pero Jean enderezó la espalda mirando sobre su hombro, apretándole las muñecas con fuerza.

—Oh —escuchó tras él. Se giró, un intenso calor bajando desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello, encontrándose con el sorprendido gesto de su madre—, oh. Vaya. Claro.

—¿Mamá? —Marco se giró hacia ella, entrelazándo una mano con Jean, que cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto—, mamá…

—No, ahora todo tiene más sentido —murmuró más para sí misma, observándo sus rostros en una conexión de ideas que solo tenía sentido para ella, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y de nuevo a sus rostros—, era de esperar, claro, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

—Mamá —su voz sonó ahora más segura, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos en condiciones—. Jean y yo, en fin…

—Claro que Jean y tú, era lógico que algo así pasaría. Mucho tiempo juntos y en fin, con lo bien que conectáis, claro. Pero Jean —Su hermanastro dio un pequeño respingo—, también te gustan las chicas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí claro. Siempre me han gustado.

—Ah, ya veo. Bien. Bueno —Una sonrisa suave fue dibujándose en el rostro pecoso de su madre—, os he preparado sandwiches, no sé qué comida tendréis en casa, ¿os los meto en un tupperware?

—Sí, vale. Pero mamá, ¿no te im—

—¿Qué me va a importar? —le interrumpió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No se me ocurre mejor pareja para cada uno que vosotros, os conocéis a la perfección, no hay secretos, está destinado a salir bien. Y si sois felices… —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo antes de marcharse camino a la cocina.

—Supongo que eso soluciona el asunto —Marco se giró, mirando a un consternado pero sonriente Jean.

—Supongo que sí —Se rió brevemente—. Es la mejor.

No se marcharon de inmediato. Su madre les entretuvo unas horas más, charlando con Jean sobre absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida, sin hacer preguntas o comentarios sobre la relación sentimental entre ambos. Marco les observaba, aportando algo de vez en cuando pero mayormente en silencio, disfrutando de su reencuentro. Al menos hasta que Jean fue consciente de la hora y le metió prisa para marcharse tras llamar a un taxi.

—Prometeme que vendrás otro día —Mesó el cabello de Jean, colocando su largo mechón como a ella más le gustaba.

—Claro. También puedes pasarte por la casa, seguro que a los chicos no les importa que vengas.

—Oh, si no molesto me encantaría. Sería genial conocer a la gente que tanto te aprecia.

—Cuando quieras, avisame con tiempo y ya está —Se abrazaron con fuerza, girándose después hacia Marco.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿El lunes?

—Sí, supongo que después de clases —besó a su madre en la mejilla, sonriendo al sentir sus labios cálidos en la opuesta.

—Pásatelo bien. Y no vengas con más piercings, me dan grima —susurró para que Jean no se enterase, haciéndole reír.

—A saber —Marco se encogió de hombros, sin tener ni idea de los planes de Jean para el fin de semana. 

Sin imaginarse siquiera todo lo que experimentaría en una sola noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido un capítulo de resoluciones de conflictos, está claro.   
> Esa primera vez ha sido sin mi permiso completamente, no pretendía que lo hicieran ya pero bueno, ya sabéis cómo va esto de escribir. A veces hacen lo que les da la gana.  
> El siguiente capítulo promete ser más salvaje, con alguna sorpresita y una de mis otp favoritas del mundo de snk.  
> *risa malvada*
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter! → @TifaK_Sugar


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empieza con ganas, acaba fuerte.  
> Este capítulo ha sido muy divertido y a la vez difícil de escribir.  
> No me terminan de convencer algunas escenas pero bueno, ahí está.

_ 16 Años _

 

Entreabrió los ojos a la claridad de la habitación, despertando de cara a la pared, los brazos bajo la almohada, una rodilla flexionada y la contraria estirada. Volvió a cerrarlos cuando un cosquilleo ascendió desde la parte baja de su espalda por su espina dorsal hasta la nuca, extendiéndose por sus omóplatos y hacia abajo de nuevo por sus costados. Un pequeño ascenso de la comisura de su boca fue la reacción a la piel de gallina causada por las yemas de los dedos de Marco, por el roce de su nariz a los cortos cabellos de la nuca y su cálida respiración junto al oído. Varios minutos transcurrieron tal cual, Jean dejándose hacer de buena gana, despertando muy poco a poco de la mejor manera imaginable.

Recordó tener unos ocho años y hacer eso mismo con él en la cama, solo que para quedarse dormidos. Uno acariciaba el brazo del otro hasta que sin darse cuenta caían rendidos. No sabía cuándo dejaron de hacerlo y no entendía _por qué_ dejaron de hacerlo. Era una de esas costumbres que no deberían perderse. Incluso en el colegio se acariciaban el uno al otro hasta que un día ya en varios cursos avanzados de primaria — y eso sí lo recordaba — Sasha extendió el brazo ante Marco, pidiendo caricias ella también. Recordaba que alzó la cabeza de la mesa en la que medio dormitaba mientras su hermanastro le mimaba, ofendido porque alguien más pidiera su atención. Quizás fue ahí cuando se rompió la dinámica,  _ siempre igual, con la gente metiéndose entre nosotros… _

La mano de Marco deslizándose hasta su ombligo le sacó de sus pensamientos adormilados. No tenía suficiente con lo del día anterior y estaba seguro de que su culo aún recordaba lo de hacía unas horas _porque menudo maltrato el que le he dado_. No es que Jean tuviese queja alguna. La mano de Marco acarició el medio dormido miembro de Jean de la misma manera que hizo con el resto de su cuerpo, ambos seguían desnudos y muy cerca. Una risita atontada se le escapó por la nariz al rubio al notar la erección de Marco contra su pierna. No quería girarse hacia él, la noche anterior no se había lavado los dientes y temía padecer de un grave caso de aliento mañanero de fumador. 

Sin embargo, Marco tiró de su hombro poniéndole boca arriba en la cama, presionando sus cálidos y bonitos labios a los de Jean. Era tan agradable de sentir su boca caliente en la suya que dejó escapar un suspiro alzando los brazos, acariciando la fuerte mandíbula de Marco, su cuello y anchos hombros. Adoraba que fuera más grandote que él, que a pesar de estar fuerte aún pudiera pegarle pellizcos de carne blandita en su barriga y caderas. Él no tenía de donde coger, era todo hueso y músculo, pero a Marco parecía encantarle recorrer su piel con las manos. 

Y con la boca.

Se entretuvo en sus clavículas, besando las rosas, alrededor de ellas, pintando marcas en la base de su cuello. Jean dejó salir un leve gemidito contento, abriendo al fin los ojos del todo, observando los café de Marco, su sonrisa perfecta, los remolinos de pelo imposibles debido a la almohada, su mejilla aplastada contra el pecho del rubio.  _ Me muero, me muero de la ternura aquí mismo. _ Jean rozó las pecas de su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, recorriendo con el índice una línea de cuatro que bajaba por su tabique hacia el cachete derecho.

—Buenos días —susurró Marco bajando la mano, levantando las caderas para rozar tanto su erección como la propia. No tenía ni idea de cuándo, pero su mano resbalaba por la carne de ambos, cubierta de lubricante. 

—Los mejores —Le importaba poco o nada el aliento mañanero, tiró del pelo de Marco, haciéndole subir por su cuerpo para besarle despacio y profundamente, apretándole el  _ culazo _ con su otra mano.

—¿Me haces el amor? —Le pidió Marco. Jean le miró a los ojos, asintiendo, con un te quiero atascado en la garganta que resultó convertirse en un gemido contenido.

Metió los dedos entre los  _ ya húmedos _ glúteos de Marco, frunciendo el ceño todo sonrisas, alzando las cejas al meter sin dificultad un dedo en él. Dos dedos. Tres. Se estuvo masturbando antes de despertarle, seguro, era imposible que siguiera así de dilatado de las relaciones que tuvieron la noche anterior. Marco se sonrojó, riéndose culpable, dejándose tumbar boca arriba en la cama, sosteniendo la cara de Jean entre sus manos, besándole entre pequeños jadeos y leves alzamientos de caderas.

Jean se apoyó en la cama con las rodillas, sacando los dedos de Marco, cogiendo más vaselina para su miembro y casi tirando el bote al suelo debido al atontamiento de seguir más dormido que despierto. No tenía ganas de buscar los condones, de hecho tenía ganas de sentirle piel con piel. Siempre le pillaba con la guardia baja la presión del cuerpo de Marco, ir abriéndole despacio,  _ y eso que me he corrido hace horas, llego a pasarme unos días sin tocarme y con esto voy listo de papeles.  _ Los primeros centímetros le resultaban insoportablemente placenteros, al contrario de lo que parecía pensar Marco que apretaba los dientes con fuerza y la cabeza echada hacia atrás en la almohada.

—¿Estás bien? —Marco se aferró a su espalda, levantando las caderas de la cama, obligándole a entrar hasta el fondo.

—Sí, por favor, Jean… así, sigue así.

—Ssssshhh… —En el absoluto silencio de la mañana, sus gemidos sonaban exagerados a pesar de apenas llegar a ser exhalaciones.

Se tragó los siguientes lamentos de su novio, hundiéndose en él de manera perezosa, formando la presión poco a poco bajo su ombligo, sintiendo que a Marco le ocurría lo mismo. Llegaba hasta el fondo, sacándola, volviéndola a meter en un ritmo muy pausado pero constante. Marco le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, Jean le acariciaba el pelo con el brazo sobre la almohada, agarrándole de las caderas con su otra mano. El pecoso respiraba hondo, apretando su culo, tirándole del pelo de la nuca, alzando las caderas cada vez que Jean acercaba las suyas. Comenzaba a sudar debido al excesivo calor de sus cuerpos excitados pero no pensaba parar por nada del mundo. La cama comenzó a chirriar al acelerar el ritmo pero le dió igual, siguió follándole aún despacio, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

—Muerdeme —Le pidió Marco.

—¿Eh?

—Fuerte. En el cuello —Le mostró su fina piel llena de pecas por la que pasó la lengua, clavando los dientes y succionando, volviendo el mordisco un chupetón. Marco gimió de nuevo, a esas alturas no le quedaba duda de que sus amigos deberían estar oyendo algo, o eso o se habían quedado sordos. Tampoco es que le importase.

Volvió a hacerlo, bajando por su cuello, pasando de un hombro a otro, por su pecho, acelerando sus golpetazos de caderas, el chasquido de piel con piel, sus propios gruñidos. Marco se le adelantó llegando al clímax de manera repentina al atrapar su cuello entre los dientes en un mordisco apasionado, gimiendo de manera tan aguda que era todo aire y un fino pitido de garganta, rozándose con su pecho, apretando los dedos a la almohada y su hombro. Le gustaba ver su cara al correrse, su boca abierta, sus cejas elevadas, lo precioso que era al morirse de placer, _el placer que yo le doy_. Jean lanzó unas cuantas palabras malsonantes al aire al sentir los músculos de su novio contraerse alrededor de su carne, separándose del pecho de Marco y destapándose, observando más detenidamente cómo le atrapaba de rodillas en la cama, los espasmos de su miembro con el que eyaculó sin haberlo estimulado, sus piernas levantadas. Pasó las palmas de las manos por sus muslos, le encantaban, le volvía loco que fueran tan anchos y fuertes. Miró al rostro de Marco que le observaba con un ojo medio abierto.

—Quiero que me tragues —Le pidió metiéndole dos dedos en la boca que chupó con ansias. El pecoso asintió, incorporándose cuando Jean se la sacó, poniéndose de rodillas en la moqueta mientras él se masturbaba frente a su boca abierta sentado al filo de la cama—, ¿siempre vas a ser así de obediente conmigo, Marco? —asintió mirándole a la cara con sus enormes ojos redondos, inocentes sin serlo, sumisos. El rubio le acarició el pelo con mimo, Marco inclinó la cabeza hacia la caricia entrecerrando los ojos, contento.

—Siempre que quieras que lo sea —Subió las manos hasta posarlas en las rodillas de Jean, acariciando sus muslos.

—Marco, abre, abre… —Jean se corrió despacio, apuntando entre sus labios, acariciándose con su mano bajo el glande y el pelo del moreno, que comenzaba a tragar todo lo que recogía su lengua. Y mientras tragaba, un chorreón manchó sus labios, que lamió cerrando los ojos, sin dejarse nada. No fue tan intenso como el orgasmo de la noche anterior, pero la imagen de Marco en esa postura se le iba a quedar grabada a fuego para siempre—. Buen chico… —susurró acariciándole la mejilla. Marco se sonrojó sonriendo tímidamente, levantándose de la moqueta para arrojarse sobre él, tumbándole en la cama y apoyando la cara en su pecho.

—Me ha gustado eso —murmuró.

—¿El qué?

—Que me des ordenes, que me trates como si fuera… como si tuvieras el control sobre mí. Me gusta que me controles en la cama —Jean alzó las cejas porque a él  _ le encantaba _ controlarle en la cama—, pero solo en la cama, ¿eh? —Le advirtió.

—Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Zeke en el trabajo. Si quieres puedes venirte al estudio, tengo que echar la mañana —Marco hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—No, qué vergüenza, van a saber que soy yo…

—Venga ya, mírate, eres dos veces más ancho que yo. Van a asumir que soy el pasivo —No le vio para nada convencido, tapándole de nuevo.

—De aquí a que entres te da tiempo a mimarme un poquito, ¿no? —Jean suspiró con una sonrisa, tomándole en los brazos, quedándose irremediablemente dormido.

 

***

Saludó a Zeke con un bostezo gigantesco. Si normalmente tenía pocas ganas de trabajar, ese día en especial deseaba salir de allí para volver al sofá donde dejó a Marco con la boca llena de chocolate y ojillos dormidos. Lo peor de todo el asunto es que apenas tuvo trabajo, por lo que se pasó la mañana observando cómo su jefe trabajaba manteniendo conversaciones que poco le importaban. 

No pensaba sacar el tema hasta después de cerrar asegurándose de que solo estuvieran ellos, pero el último cliente de la mañana lo sacó por él. Se presentó como Mike, el color de su pelo se parecía mucho al de Jean pero ahí acababan las similitudes: era un tipo enorme, casi tan alto como Bert y casi tan ancho como Reiner. Una nariz prominente destacaba en sus rasgos y sin embargo le resultó muy atractivo. El grandullón ya venía con numerosos tatuajes de casa pero al quedarle un hueco en el costado se vio en la necesidad de rellenarlo. Zeke tatuaba una complicada red de cadenas tras una charla en la que le quedó claro que se conocían de antes cuando dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Oye, hace tiempo que no te vemos por el  _ Eridia _ —Ese tipo aguantaba el dolor estoicamente, le resultó impresionante—, ¿qué pasó con tu sumisa?

—La cosa no iba bien, no duramos apenas. En esto o conectas o no conectas, ya sabes que no hay término medio.

—Una pena para ella, no es que te falte experiencia.

—Ya bueno, a veces no se trata de eso. ¿Sigues yendo por ahí?

—Muy a menudo y los de siempre también van. El otro día preguntaron por ti porque vimos uno de los shows y te juro que desde aquel que hicimos juntos no hay nada comparable —Jean alzó las cejas mirando a Zeke, sorprendido al verle sonreír. No solía hacerlo—. Oh, lo siento, ¿estoy impresionando a tu aprendiz? —Miró a Mike a los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisita.

—¿Este? No lo creo —Jean fue a abrir la boca para preguntar pero lo siguiente le dejó mudo—, le hace mamadas a su novio en la camilla de ahí detrás con todos delante, no sé qué le impresionaría y qué no —La carcajada de Mike fue estruendosa.

—¿Nunca te has pasado por el  _ Eridia _ o no es tu rollo?

—No sé —Jean carraspeó, aún impactado por que Zeke supiera lo de aquel día y que no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo—, nunca he ido, pero iba a preguntar ahora, ¿es necesario practicar bdsm para ir? ¿en qué grado? ¿qué hay que hacer? —Mike alzó las cejas.

—No hay que hacer nada, simplemente puedes ir y explorar, prueba cosas nuevas con tu pareja, observa, lo mismo descubres algo nuevo que te guste.

—Y si te encuentras a alguien conocido, no juzgues —Le aconsejó Zeke—, nunca se sabe lo que cada uno hace de puertas para dentro.

—Pero a ver, ¿puedo ir y ya está? —Jean se cruzaba y descruzaba de brazos, nervioso por hablar de algo que no controlaba con gente que parecía controlarlo  _ demasiado _ —, ¿entro sin más?

—Chaval —Mike le miró de arriba abajo—, con tus pintas te rifarían ahí dentro. ¿Un chavalito tan delgado y jóven? Eres el sueño de todo amo.

—Y eso que no has visto al novio, es el típico niño de papá y mamá con sus ropitas limpias y bien peinado —La risa golfa de ambos no le terminó de agradar, aún menos cuando lo que estaban haciendo era hablar de Marco.

—Pero somos menores, ¿no hay problema?

—¿Tenéis los dieciséis? —A Marco le quedaban dos meses, pero decidió asentir—. Hay gente más joven que tú ahí metida con gente más mayor que yo —comentó Zeke limpiando el tatuaje antes de seguir—. No digo que lo apruebe, no lo hago, pero existe. Y no juzgo, cada cual que haga con su vida lo que le dé la gana. No soy nadie para meterme.

—O sea, que vamos y entramos, sin más.

—Sin más, pero si aceptas un consejo, la primera vez sería bueno que fueras con alguien que se conozca aquello —Mike alzó la mano tras la sugerencia de su jefe.

—Si no te resulta violento vamos esta noche, ¿tenéis algo que hacer? —Jean negó con la cabeza—, podemos quedar en la puerta a eso de las once. Si queréis ver espectáculos más vale llegar antes de que empiecen.

—Vale, hablo con Marco y nos veremos allí —Se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño. Quería preguntar mucho pero le desagradaba la idea de ser cansino. No quería quedar de inexperto delante de ellos.

—¿Alguna duda, chico? —Mike le dio un manotazo con el dorso de la mano en la rodilla.

—Muchas...

—Pues pregunta —Jean asintió, respiró hondo y no dejó de hablar hasta la hora de cerrar.

 

***

 

—Pero Jean —Marco se pasaba una toalla por el cuerpo al salir de la ducha y él se secaba el pelo con el secador de Annie, por lo que su novio le hablaba casi a gritos—, ¿qué tenemos que hacer allí? 

—Nada. Tómatelo como un bar más, no pienses demasiado y confía en mí.

—¿Voy con mi ropa? ¿Me cambio? —Jean recordó las risas de esos dos y frunció el ceño.

—Ahora te dejo algo de la mía, espera un segundo —Marco se sentó en el borde del retrete mirándose las manos, mordisqueando su labio inferior. Jean soltó el secador, dándose la vuelta—. Eh —ahuecó en sus manos la cara de Marco, que le miró con ojos inmensos—, si no quieres ir, no vamos.

—Sí, sí quiero. Solo estoy nervioso —Le dio un casto beso en los labios, pellizcando su barbilla al alejarse.

Un minuto después Jean observaba el interior de su armario en busca de la ropa más ancha que tuviese. Los vaqueros que Marco traía estaban bien, pero igualmente le dejó unos pantalones de cuero rojos dados de sí y una camiseta negra semitransparente en el cuello y las mangas además de un par de botas militares gastadas. Mientras el rubio se metía en sus vaqueros negros apretados y en una camiseta sin mangas rojo sangre decorada con tachuelas a la altura de las clavículas, Ymir entró en la habitación sin llamar.

—Uh, ¿vais a salir? —La escuchó aspirar mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza—. ¡Marco, pero bueno!

—¿No me queda bien? —El moreno se miraba el pecho y las piernas, pasándose las manos por la tela para aplanarla.

—Joder —Fue todo lo que le dijo Jean. 

Hay un sentimiento en concreto que le recordó inmensamente a lo que le apretaba las entrañas en ese momento. Cuando tras una búsqueda infructuosa de casi media hora encuentras la película porno definitiva con personas lo suficientemente atractivas y disfrutando  _ de verdad _ con lo que hacen tomado en ángulos claros y mostrando un sexo real, la excitación previa a la paja es magnífica. Pues en su pecho y más abajo, ese mismo sentimiento agitaba la cordura de Jean, repitiendose a sí mismo que no podía estar saltándole al cuello a su novio a cada momento por muy alta que fuese su líbido.  _ Tengo que hacer algo para controlarme, no puede ser ni sano que me lleve todo el día queriendo meterla. _ Pero es que mirarle con esa ropa que no acostumbraba,  _ TAN PUTAMENTE AJUSTADA POR DIOS MARCO... _

—Ajustadito, ajustadito —Ymir le dio la vuelta al pecoso reproduciendo los pensamientos de Jean en voz alta, resoplando al verle de espaldas—, ¿me dejas morderte el culo?

—¿¡Qué?! —Marco se dio la vuelta, abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando a Jean tener una perspectiva fantástica de esa zona que  _ sí, definitivamente es mordisqueable. _

—¿Me dejas pintarte? ¿Puedo? —pidió la chica. Jean miró a los ojos marrones y dubitativos de su novio, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que fuera con Ymir. Marco se mordió el labio al verle sonreir.

—Esto no es mi estilo… —murmuraba al bajar las escaleras. Jean iba justo detrás con su propio par de botas en la mano, observando detenidamente cómo el cuero rojo se adhería al trasero de Marco en cada paso, la goma de las mangas de la camisa apretadas a sus anchos brazos. Iba a ser difícil no abordarle mientras estuvieran en el bar.

Ymir se lo llevó a su habitación mientras Jean se arreglaba como de costumbre en el baño, sentándose en el retrete para ponerse las botas. Cambió una de sus argollas por un dragón de plata que se enroscaba hacia arriba en su oreja y se aseguró de que las rosas de sus clavículas eran visibles por encima del cuello abierto de su camiseta. Modeló su pelo como más le gustaba, hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando algunos mechones caerle por delante de las cejas. Se maquilló los ojos de negro, difuminando un poco como Ymir le había enseñado y subió a la habitación a por su chupa de cuero, asegurándose de llevar en el bolsillo la cartera, el teléfono, las llaves, el tabaco, el lubricante y los condones,  _ por si acaso.  _ Subió hasta el ático, pidiéndole a Reiner una de sus chaquetas de cuero porque en la vida iba a caber Marco en la suya. Una vez con ella en la mano y con un cigarro entre los labios sin encender, fue al sótano a meterle prisa a Ymir. Casi se choca en la escalera con…  _ ¿Marco? _

Su frente llena de pecas estaba despejada a excepción de algún que otro mechón rebelado contra la nueva dirección que le obligaban a tomar a hacia atrás. Sus ojos marrones destacaban más que nunca delineados de negro, casi igual que como los llevaba él. Ymir le había prestado una gargantilla negra pegada a su cuello, algunas pulseras de cuero anchas y varios piercings falsos: una argolla en el centro de su labio inferior, dos placas redondas, negras y reflectantes en sus orejas y algunas argollas más en su cartílago. Pero era el conjunto de peinado, joyería, maquillaje y ropa lo que dejaba sin aliento a Jean. Paró en seco en la escalera, ignorante de la expresión en su rostro, sacándose el cigarro de la boca y conteniéndose para no perder el control.

—¿Te gusta? Es demasiado, ¿no? —Marco miró sobre su hombro—, te dije que era demasiado, Ymir.

—Oh, venga ya, está luchando contra sus instintos animales, ¡míralo! —Marco volvió la vista al frente, los ojos de Jean adheridos a los músculos de su cuello—, ¡Jeanbo, te encanta!

—Jean, di algo —Las mejillas de su novio se sonrojaron bajo las pecas, la inseguridad pintada en su rostro. 

El rubio alzó una mano hacia la gargantilla, pasando los dedos por ella y tragando saliva ante el tacto del terciopelo. Subió los dedos hasta la nuca de Marco y se inclinó sobre él, soltando la chaqueta de cuero de Reiner en la barandilla, el cigarro, y apoyando la otra mano en su hombro. El pecho y estómago de Jean montaron una fiesta en cuanto la lengua de Marco le dio la bienvenida a la suya, ascendiendo este un peldaño de escalera para rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Escuchó a Ymir reírse pero el suave quejido de Marco atrajo toda su atención.

—O nos vamos ya o te follo aquí mismo con la puta ropa puesta —lamió la argolla de pega, sonriendo levemente ante el suspiro tembloroso de Marco.

—V-vamonos, Zeke tiene que estar esperando...

—De follar aquí nada, a vuestra habitación, venga, largo —Ymir subió la escalera, empujando la espalda de Marco y casi haciéndoles tropezar. Tras recoger sus cosas de la barandilla, le dio la chaqueta de cuero, la mano, y se pusieron en camino.

 

***

 

El local no era como lo imaginaba. No sabía qué esperaba exactamente pero es que de no haberlo señalado Zeke, ni lo habría visto. Sí, un guardia de seguridad enorme se plantaba ante las puertas y eso era lo único destacable. A simple vista parecía de lo más simple, un local no muy grande de hecho, y es que la sorpresa vino cuando ese guardia saludó a Mike como si le viera todos los días, abriéndoles la puerta. En lugar de un pub, unas escaleras metálicas bajaban por un pasillo poco iluminado de paredes negras. Los dos chicos fueron en silencio tras él y Zeke, llegando a unas puertas abatibles también azabache que al abrirse dieron lugar a  _ la discoteca más normal del mundo.  _  O lo sería de no ser por los clientes que bailaban y bebían en él. Mucho, muchísimo cuero y látex, correas, cadenas, medias y camisas de rejilla, pezones y piercings. Saltaba a la vista que tanto él como Marco eran nuevos allí, dos turistas, y las miradas de curiosidad viajaban en ambas direcciones.

—Si no fuese porque creen que sois nuestros sumisos los tendríais encima —Les dijo Mike sobre la música. Tanto hombres, mujeres y personas de género no definido se los comían con los ojos. Pero llevaban razón, no se acercaban.

—¿Nos sentamos por ahí? Es mi sitio preferido —Mike los llevó escaleras arriba, hacía unos balcones forrados de tela rojiza con sillones de igual color. Jean miró a Marco, que observaba en derredor lo que ocurría y a esas personas tan diferentes con fascinación en sus ojos—. ¡Petra! ¿nos atiendes ahora, cuando puedas?

—¡Mi princesa favorita! —Una muchacha pelirroja y pequeña, muy bonita, se acercó a ellos con una bandeja vacía. Sus escasas ropas de cuero se ajustaban a su menudo cuerpo—, ¡Zeeeke! ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos?

—Demasiado creo yo, lo echaba de menos pero supongo que me hago mayor y me llama más quedarme en casa.

—Espero que no estéis perdiendo facultades porque menudo desperdicio.

La mano de Marco le sacó de la fijación que comenzaba a desarrollar por la boca de esa chica. Le apretó los dedos por lo que le miró, encontrándole echando un vistazo sobre su hombro a la pista de baile del piso inferior con los labios entreabiertos. Escuchaba a los tres hablar de fondo, perdiéndose en cómo se reflejaban los colores de las luces en los ojos de su novio.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó. El pecoso asintió distraido.

—Es todo muy diferente —murmuró—, estoy sobrecogido pero me gusta la… libertad de todos —Le miró a los ojos con media sonrisa. Estaba _tan_ _atractivo_ con ese nuevo look que le costaba centrarse en sus palabras—. Hacen lo que quieren y no hay nadie que juzgue.

—¿Qué vais a tomar? —dijo la pelirroja conversando siempre con los dos adultos. A Marco y a Jean ni los miraba.

—De momento pon cervezas y después pedimos unos chupitos, ya vamos viendo —le dijo Mike. La chica asintió y se alejó a otra mesa.

—¿Por qué nos ha ignorado? —preguntó Jean, un poco molesto—, vale que somos nuevos pero…

—No van por ahí los tiros —explicó Mike—, ha supuesto que sois nuestros sumisos y aquí hay ciertas reglas que se respetan por si las moscas. En algunos tipos de relaciones bdsm el amo elige y habla por su sumiso.

—Que el sumiso hable sin permiso, dependiendo de la relación, puede ser motivo de castigo —aclaró Zeke—, entonces antes de meter la pata prefiere hacer como que no existís. 

—Pero no siempre tiene que ser así, ¿no? —preguntó Marco inclinado hacia adelante, fascinado con todo lo que estaba aprendiendo. Él no había estado en la charla que tuvieron esa mañana y Jean no había compartido la información con él aún—, es decir, no tiene por qué ser tan controladora la relación, ¿no?

—Claro que no —dijo Zeke con una suave risa, poniéndole una manaza en el hombro—. Puede limitarse a la habitación o puede ser en cada aspecto de la vida pasando por tooodos los términos medios. Eso es algo que debes hablar con él —Señaló a Jean, hablando ahora con los dos—, vosotros sabréis cómo queréis hacerlo.

—¿Qué crees que es mejor? —le preguntó a Mike, que negó con la cabeza.

—Da exactamente igual, lo que tienes que ver es qué es mejor para ti, con lo que te sientas cómodo.

—Eso es lo más importante, no merece la pena meterse en este mundillo si no va proporcionarte placer —dijo Zeke, chasqueando la lengua después, observando a una chica y un chico ambos vestidos con lencería de encaje blanco. Miraban a Zeke y a Mike con interés, pero no se aproximaban a la mesa—, joder, con vosotros dos aquí no se nos va a acercar nadie en la vida.

—¿Nos damos una vuelta? —le ofreció Jean a Marco, que asintió con la ilusión en los ojos.

—Vale, en el piso de abajo tenéis la pista de baile —les dijo Mike—, a la izquierda de la entrada están los reservados, normalmente hay parejas y no os podéis meter así como así, tenéis que pedir el espacio en la barra porque es muy conveniente que tenga cortinas para eso de los apretones —Jean almacenó esa información en la cabeza, siempre era más cómodo un buen sillón que el cuarto de baño—. A la derecha están las salas de visionado, igual os podéis encontrar con muestras de materiales para luego comprarlo, con stripteases o shows en vivo, es lo que suele haber.

—Os recomiendo eso último —dijo Zeke—, es lo mejor que tiene este local, con diferencia.

—Ay… mirón, mirón —Mike le puso una mano en la pierna, haciéndole sonreír.  _Uh, raro, raro, necesito irme de aquí,_ pensó un incómodo Jean.

—Vale, gracias, ya nos veremos —se despidió apresurado.

—No tengas prisa —Tan pronto se alejaron, Zeke llamó a la parejita que con un contoneo se acercaron a ellos.

Marco le agarraba la mano con fuerza, mirando alrededor con los ojos de par en par. Sabía que estaba bien pero no podía evitar preocuparse por lo tenso de su cuerpo. Y en fin, aunque Jean estaba un poco acostumbrado a ese “libertinaje” por vivir con quien vivía, le seguía impactando ciertos comportamientos y personas que se encontraba: Gente con piercings y dilataciones de locura, con tatuajes por la cara, rastas de neón y lentillas de aspecto monstruoso; parejas, tríos, cuartetos bailando en la pista entre risas, roces y caricias; genitales al aire, personas charlando como si nada en la barra sobre los temas más triviales e incluso política prácticamente desnudas; chicos y chicas de su misma edad bailando en las jaulas, cubiertos de purpurina, cuero y correas.

Al acercarse al apartado de los reservados, Marco le tiró de la camiseta escondiéndose tras una columna. Jean fue a preguntarle qué le pasaba al verle cubrirse la boca con la mano, mirando hacia la esquina. Jean siguió la dirección de su mirada, alzando las cejas ante lo que el pecoso tan agitado observaba: un reservado con la cortina semiabierta y cuatro personas en su interior conversando bajo una luz tenue. A dos no las conocía, un hombre de lo más corriente con ropas comunes y el pelo rubio con la raya en el medio le daba la mano sobre la mesa a alguien de género desconocido, pelo castaño y recogido, unas extrañas gafas steampunk y ropas del mismo estilo. Justo frente a ellos…  _ NOPUEDESERTEESTÁSQUEDANDOCONMIGO.  _ —¿Ese es el director? —A Jean se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa. De todas las personas que podría encontrarse su estricto y algo  _ sieso _ director del instituto era el último que esperaba allí—. ¿De qué cojones va vestido?

—Jean, mira a sus pies —le daba golpetazos en el brazo, nervioso—, mira a su lado, dios mío —A Marco le dió un genuino ataque de risa con las mejillas encendidas hasta lo ridículo.

_El puto Erwin Smith_  se sentaba con la espalda recta en lo que parecía un uniforme marrón claro militar, insignias incluidas, probablemente hecho a medida porque era absurdo lo bien que le quedaba. Al igual que los de la barra, charlaba como si nada con las dos personas que tenía delante sobre algo a lo que le ponía pasión. En su mano izquierda, la que quedaba por fuera del asiento carmesí, agarraba una correa. Y la correa daba al cuello de un hombre delgado y bajito, vestido con un top de cuero que mostraba su ombligo y unos pantalones cortos a juego. Muy cortos. En sus pies unas botas negras sobre las que se sentaba, sus cabellos negros apoyados contra el muslo del rubio director.

—¿Ese es Levi?, no me jodas —Jean se llevó la mano a la boca, acordándose de aquel día a la salida de clase que le dijo que conocía a Zeke de hacía tiempo—, con lo que acojona en clase y míralo.

—Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que estuvieran juntos —Le susurró Marco de manera aguda en el oído, como si les fueran a escuchar por encima de la música.

—¿De verdad eso es lo que te extraña?

Ambos sabían que no debían mirar, que estaban siendo maleducados y que  _ joder, cuanto más mire más difícil va a ser olvidarse cuando este tenga que volver a clase. _ Pero es que justo en ese momento, Erwin tiró de la correa de Levi, que alzó la vista de inmediato enderezando la espalda. Le preguntó algo a lo que él asintió. El dominante sacó una de sus piernas de debajo de la mesa y plantó la enorme bota militar frente a él, vertiendo el contenido de una copa a lo largo. Al instante, Levi se inclinó, bebiendo, chupando el zapato, recibiendo caricias de su amo. Erwin soltó la copa en la mesa, tirando de la correa firmemente, acercando al moreno a él hasta que lo tuvo sentado en las piernas, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole la barbilla con mimo. Se la agarró con dos dedos y le besó los labios, lo que pareció derretir a Levi en el lugar, apretando las manos con fuerza en su regazo. Sin mirarle a los ojos, le preguntó algo a su dueño, que asintió y con una sonrisa hundió la cara contra el cuello de ese hombretón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él con una pierna a cada lado y los brazos contra su pecho. Tras eso, los otros tres reanudaron su charla, Levi siendo acariciado por el rubio. Por lo visto a los dos que tenían enfrente les parecía de lo más normal.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lado —A pesar de escuchar a Marco decirle esas palabras fue consciente de que le costaba apartar la mirada de ellos, fascinado con la relación entre ambos.

—La próxima vez que le eche la bronca a alguien en clase le dices que o se calma o llamas a su dueño —sugirió Jean entre risas, haciéndole dar una carcajada—. ¿Vamos a…? —Señaló el lado opuesto de la sala. Su novio le dio la mano, mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo.

Algunas personas les miraban con la intención pintada en la cara, otros susurraban a su paso en lo que parecía un ronroneo pero nadie les tocaba, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Un pasillo de luces violetas y paredes rosas se abría ante ellos con unas cinco puertas a la derecha. Todas presentaban un pequeño cristal por el que mirar y fueron caminando despacio pasando por delante de ellas. Apenas había nadie por allí y los que pasaban o bien entraban en alguna de las habitaciones o curioseaban como ellos mismos.

En la primera, una demostración de juguetes sexuales era expuesta a un grupo muy variado de personas que charlaban y reían de manera distendida. Quedaban huecos libres pero la curiosidad por saber qué había en las demás movió sus pies. En la segunda, un buen número de butacas se disponían ante una stripper de pelo azul la cual bailaba con un látigo en la mano. Para su disgusto, Marco pasó hacia la siguiente con prisas, y es que la chica  _ estaba tremenda _ pero claro, su novio era demasiado gay para disfrutarla. En la tercera puerta se detuvo un poco más de tiempo porque el stripper era masculino. 

Marco apretó los labios y su mano, tragando saliva, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de ese enorme tipo pelirrojo cubierto en aceite, brillante. Los hombres con ese aspecto no le llamaban la atención, así que ahora fue él quien le tiró de la mano. En la siguiente ambos pararon. Era de lejos la habitación más llena, con gente de pie observando el espectáculo. De primeras pensó que un hombre de enormes músculos y una mujer con pechos de igual envergadura bailaban en las barras allí dispuestas. Pero cuando miró mejor, el supuesto hombre llevaba un tanga que carecía del bulto que la mujer sí mostraba.

—Son… ¿qué son? —Marco los observaba con los labios entreabiertos, embelesado por lo chocante de la imagen.

—Supongo que habría que preguntarles. Ya me lo dijo Mike, no juzgues. ¿Quieres entrar? —Le miró sobresaltado, como si le hubiera propuesto una locura.

—¿Vemos qué hay en la última antes?

Jean asintió, apartando los ojos de la ahora vagina descubierta del que creyó falsamente un hombre corriente. La última puerta carecía de ventana. No sabían qué hacer, así que optó por lo más sencillo que fue empujarla. No esperaba encontrarse con una habitación tan enorme. Le recordó a las salas que aparecían en las películas en la que médicos de otro siglo presenciaban en directo operaciones, solo que en lugar de una camilla, el centro de esta mostraba artilugios propios de lo que Jean pensó la edad media: un potro, varias cadenas colgantes del techo, una jaula, un cepo y una estantería llena de látigos y otros instrumentos que no alcanzaban a ver desde allí. Quedaban muchos asientos libres y un público variado esperaba bien en solitario, en parejas o en grupos. El ambiente le recordaba al del cine antes de comenzar la película, luz baja y asientos mullidos incluidos. Un suave olor a incienso los envolvía y los murmullos de los ahí presentes era todo lo que escuchaban.

—Quiero quedarme —Le dijo a Marco, muerto de curiosidad.

—¿Nos podemos sentar arriba? —Señaló las butacas más alejadas del centro, en una esquina.

Siguió sus pasos con el corazón acelerado en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de qué iban a presenciar aunque intuía que debería ser sexo en vivo. Una vez sentados le escuchó respirar hondo y al mirarle se encontró con sus ojos oscuros. Le sonrió nervioso y le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias —Jean frunció el ceño—, que hagas esto por mí significa mucho.

—Ah, bueno, la verdad es que también me llama la atención pero sí, todo sea por aprender cosas nuevas para hacerte sentir bien —Marco se inclinó sobre él, rozando su boca en un beso breve y perfecto.

Ya que iban a esperar Jean decidió hacerlo pegado a su boca, por lo que alzó su mano derecha hasta la nuca de Marco, inclinando la cara para poder besarle intensamente. Los dedos de su otra mano se cerraron en torno a los de su novio, que suspiraba contra su mejilla devolviéndole el beso. Suspirando ante la falta de aire se separó de él lo que bien pudieron ser varios minutos después, acariciando su nariz con la propia, tragando saliva ante el pellizco que dominó su pecho al mirarle a los ojos. Atracción sexual aparte, amaba a ese hombre. Le amaba hasta el punto de sentir ganas de llorar de pura felicidad solo por tener la posibilidad de contar con su amor. Separó los labios con la intención de expresar el sentimiento cuando los goznes de una puerta les hizo mirar hacia el centro de la sala.

Apagaron las luces encendiendo otras que teñían la escena de azul y morado, más intensas en el centro de la sala y dejando casi a oscuras al público. Una persona gigantesca se desplazaba hacia los aparatos con correas en cada mano, llevando a cuatro patas a otros dos. A esas alturas de la noche no se atrevía a asumir nada, pero si le preguntaban a Jean, el dominante era un hombre y a los que llevaba eran un hombre y una mujer, pero quizás se equivocaba. Llevaban máscaras negras, cuero, látex, más de lo mismo. Tiró de él, poniéndolo en pie. Lo tumbó en el potro atando sus manos a un gancho en la parte superior. Tiró entonces de la chica, dándole una única y sola orden.

—Come.

La mascota le abrió las piernas al muchacho, pasando una boca de labios carnosos por encima del látex de su entrepierna. Y mientras ella se dedicaba a tal tarea, el dominante procedió a enganchar pinzas en los pezones del muchacho, pinzas que arrancaron suaves gemidos de él y que estaban unidas por una cadena de metal. El amo dio un tirón de prueba, encorvando la espalda del sufriente. Su cara la cubría una máscara por lo que los gemidos salían amortiguados. Tiró de la coleta alta de la chica hacia abajo, obligándola a que le chupase entre las cachas del culo. Marco se agitó en el asiento pero Jean no podía despegar los ojos de la escena. Del cinto que esa mole llevaba, sacó unas esposas, poniéndoselas a la muchacha tras la espalda. 

Se giró hacia el sumiso tumbado, dándole la vuelta sin dificultad, pasando una mano por la espalda descubierta y tatuada. Mientras la chica no cesaba de lamer donde le habían ordenado, el amo agarró un látigo que de habérselo acercado a Jean habría salido corriendo. Miró a Marco y le encontró echado hacia adelante, los dedos clavados en el asiento delantero y la mano de su novio. En sus ojos la anticipación, la curiosidad,  _ la excitación. _ Era el mismo brillo que el día del piercing. Respiraba agitado, claramente disfrutando lo que veía, por lo que Jean decidió no perder detalle del espectáculo.

Los primeros golpetazos de las tiras de cuero fueron suaves, justo en sus omóplatos. El amo se situaba sobre la chica, arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas, lamiendo sin descanso. Con un movimiento experto y fluido daba un golpe a la izquierda, girando la muñeca para que cayese a la derecha y de nuevo en el lado contrario. Aumentaba la intensidad, los chasquidos resonaban seguidos de un suave sonido de la garganta del azotado. Al llegar a cierto punto, gotitas brillaban en la espalda maltratada y Jean tragó saliva al ser consciente de que era sangre. Comenzaba a sentirse violento pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ante el siguiente azote, notablemente más brusco que los anteriores, el sometido gimió sin reparos, rozándose con la superficie en la que se tumbaba. Escuchó una exhalación temblorosa a su lado, Marco se pasaba la mano por el pelo, mojándose los labios con la lengua. Jean miró entre sus piernas y encontró una angustiada erección comprimida bajo el cuero carmesí. Soltó sus pecosos dedos y agarró con fuerza el bulto, moviendo la boca hasta el oído de su novio que aspiró con fuerza.

—¿Quieres que te lo haga? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Rompió la voz al susurrarle, Marco alzó las caderas, agarrándole con fuerza del pelo y la muñeca.

—V-vamonos Jean, necesito, oh, joder, necesito que, _Jean_ —jadeaba sin control, costándole incluso hablar. Un fuego desconocido surgió en las entrañas del rubio, que lejos de hacerle caso le agarró la cara, sonriéndole de medio lado.

—¿Y si te digo que no te mueves de aquí? —Marco tragó saliva con los párpados caídos, frotando su necesitada erección con la mano de Jean—, ¿y si te digo que te la voy a comer en público y que tienes prohibido hacer ruido?

—J-Jean —Su quejido fue en vano.

—Y no se te ocurra correrte sin permiso.

En cuanto le abrió la bragueta y se la sacó de los calzoncillos para acariciarla, hecha un desastre pegajoso, a Marco se le cerraron los ojos. Sus largas pestañas descansaban contra las pequeñas pecas de la parte superior de sus mejillas, sus labios húmedos se abrieron sin dejar escapar sonido alguno. Jean mordisqueó el inferior justo antes de bajar la cabeza hasta mantenerla a la altura de su ombligo. Lamió la viscosidad de líquido preseminal sintiendo los tirones de Marco, la palpitación de su miembro, al límite. Se la sacó de la boca tras una intensa succión y le encontró observando el espectáculo con los dientes apretados y, sonriendo, frotó el glande de su chico contra la parte interior de su mejilla, lamiendo su carne tersa mientras lo hacía. No más de cinco balanceos de su boca después, los tirones, la dureza y el sabor de ingentes cantidades de líquido preseminal le advirtieron del orgasmo en ciernes. Al sacarla de la boca, Marco protestó con un escalofrío, mirándole a los ojos perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedase.

—Por favor —le imploró. Tenerle medio hecho un desastre, tembloroso y con la polla enrojecida a punto de reventar le excitó más que cualquier contacto.

—Metetela en los pantalones y ven conmigo —Se quejó, frustrado—, y ni una queja.

Jean se sintió inspirado por lo que veía, siendo consciente por primera vez que ese juego de dominación definitivamente era lo suyo. Se levantó y observó la escena de abajo en la que la chica era colgada del techo por las muñecas, azotada en el culo por una fusta plana mientras el otro sumiso descansaba del placentero maltrato. Marco chasqueó la lengua, colocándose la erección como pudo dentro de los pantalones, siguiéndole fuera de la sala. Jean empujó la puerta, caminando atropelladamente por el pasillo, esquivando gente hasta la barra del bar.

—¿Queda algún reservado libre? —El camarero, de pelo largo y rojo recogido en un moño, asintió, dándole una lamparilla eléctrica que simulaba a un quinqué antiguo.

—Colgadla por fuera si cerráis las cortinas, tenéis media hora.

Jean la agarró, dándole las gracias, caminando apresurado hacia la cortina que vio abierta dando a un espacio libre. La colgó el la parte exterior y no tuvo que pedirle a Marco que entrase, este lo hizo con prisas, quitándose la chupa de cuero, cerrando la vasta tela oscura una vez Jean estuvo dentro. Además de unos biombos altos y negros nada más separaba un cubículo de otro, por lo que su momento de “intimidad” fue acompañado de conversaciones contiguas, la música de la pista y algún que otro suspiro. 

—Ven aquí —Jean apartó el servilletero y los posa vasos de la mesa baja frente al sillón forrado de terciopelo—, ponte de espaldas.

Marco le obedeció, situándose de espaldas entre sus piernas. Jean le desabrochó el pantalón, bajando la parte trasera hasta justo debajo de sus glúteos. Se inclinó y le mordió el izquierdo, apretando el derecho, subiendo la boca por su espalda conforme alzaba su camiseta, sacándosela por la cabeza. Marco tuvo un escalofrío silencioso, apretando la mano que le retorcía un pezón. Metió la otra en la chaqueta que aún llevaba, sacando el lubricante y los condones, dejando los segundos en el asiento. Se llenó los dedos de la sustancia, asegurándose que también cubría los nudillos. Al pasar la mano entre las cachas de su culo, empapándole, Marco se echó hacia adelante con un quejido. Empujó un dedo a su interior y se sorprendió con la facilidad que entró. Metió un segundo y Marco le acercó las caderas, ansioso, agarrado al borde de la mesa con ambas manos. Jean le empujó hasta tumbarle sobre ella, sentándose en el sofá, sacándosela de los pantalones, llena, hinchada y lista para hacerle gemir. Se puso el condón sacando un segundo los dedos del interior de su chico, volviendo a metérselos ahora con un tercero, cruzándolos, acariciando los músculos de su espalda mientras tanto.

—Marco, móntame —Le respondió con un resoplido, dejándose caer hacia atrás aún con las manos y el pecho sobre la mesa.

Jean guió su erección hacia el orificio dilatado, mordiéndose el labio ante el contacto de su carne apretándole el glande, expandiéndose ante la invasión. La presión de las paredes de su interior y el gruñido grave emitido por Marco desde lo más profundo de su pecho le resultó delirante.

—Mueve las caderas cuando estés listooohmierda Marco —A Jean se le cerraron los ojos porque estaba  _ más que preparado para matarme, dios santo dame paciencia para no partirle en dos. _

En esa postura podía admirar a la perfección el trasero de su novio  _ engullendole _ , tirando de él hacia adentro. Marco cambiaba el ángulo de penetración, buscando, apretándole de un modo tan perfecto que  _ oh joder voy a correrme ya mecagoenlaputa. _  Jean se levantó y le agarró de las caderas, el placer formándose en sus entrañas, presionando y acercándole al clímax, embistiéndole hasta hundirla del todo en él, y coincidió que justo en ese instante chocó con ese punto que tanto buscaba. Marco arqueó la espalda, levantándola de la mesa y apoyándose en ella solo con las manos, mirando sobre su hombro, arremetiendo contra él al mismo ritmo exacto.

—Así, así, justo ahí Jean —El escandaloso de su novio no se contenía, volviendo su movimiento errático, alzando la mano para tocarse a sí mismo—, hnmmme encanta, así, así...

—Marco —Si miraba hacia la unión de sus cuerpos, tan solo alcanzaba a ver la base de su polla resbaladiza y al apretar las cachas del culo de Marco el roce fue incluso más intenso—, oh joder, Marco —Se tumbó sobre él, arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, tirándole del pelo con fuerza y mordiéndole la mandíbula. Ante el fuerte tirón y la profunda penetración, su novio se retorció, lagrimeando y sollozando su nombre hasta sonar ronco en su voz.

—Jean, Jean,  _ Jean me corro. _

El moreno se dejó caer sentándole y sentándose sobre él, apenas separándose en cortos saltitos y corriéndose con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Ver los músculos de su cuello tenso, su nuez al tragar saliva, su polla enrojecida y chorreante, su incapacidad de cerrar la boca o abrir los ojos y escuchar el lamento que retumbó en el cubículo, quebró su voluntad. Facilitado por los tensos músculos de Marco, contrayéndose alrededor de su erección a punto de reventar, estimulada por él que aunque fuera el que recibía  _ siempre le follaba de esa manera que OH JODER _ . Resbalaba en su interior sin necesitar más estímulo que esas contracciones, mordiendo el hombro de Marco y tocando su pecho, abrazándole la cintura, aplastado por su tembloroso cuerpo. Y se corría en el condón, escuchándole balbucear, quejarse en agudos gemiditos, aún alto, muy alto en ese estado aturrullado, drogado por lo adictivo de su cuerpo, de su sudor, los gemidos y lo que se hacían sentir el uno al otro.

—Eres precioso —susurró Jean entre jadeos una vez pudo unir una palabra con otra, alzando las manos hasta acariciar su pecho y la mejilla llena de pecas, besando la opuesta—, precioso, no puedo contigo. Te estaría haciendo el amor todo el día.

—Ahhshhhmmnnmmnshhh —Jean se rió ante su incoherente respuesta, sonriendo ante su débil alzamiento de comisuras.

—Esto se considera follar en público, que lo sepas —un quejido fastidiado fue todo lo que obtuvo. Casi un minuto después, Marco abrió los ojos, comenzando a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

—¿He hecho mucho ruido?

—Un verdadero escándalo —Se quejó pasándose las manos por la cara

—Estaba muy,  _ muy  _ cachondo.

—Lo sé, vamos a tener que venir más veces.

—¿Nos podemos ir a casa? Necesito dormir, y estar tranquilo.

—Si lo que quieres es tranquilidad, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos a la tuya? —Marco miró sobre su hombro, asintiendo.

Se puso en pie sobre unas piernas aún temblorosas, limpiándose con las servilletas del bar y quejándose porque estaba haciendo más desastre que solucionándolo. Quejándose de la cantidad de esperma expulsado, acabaron de vestirse, Jean haciendo un nudo en el condón para tirarlo en cualquiera de las papeleras del exterior. Una vez estuvieron presentables abrieron las cortinas, Jean teniendo problemas para alcanzar la lamparita que antes tuvo que colgar poniéndose de puntillas. Una mano enorme la cogió por él y al alzar la vista sintió sus mejillas encenderse.  _ El puto Erwin Smith, cómo cojones se me había olvidado que le teníamos al lado. _ Si él se moría de vergüenza ante la sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba el hombretón no quería ni imaginarse el estado de Marco. Por suerte para ellos, Levi mantenía la vista pegada al suelo y no tuvo que mirar a sus fríos ojos grises. Le dio las gracias, devolvió el farol al camarero y tras no encontrar ni a Zeke ni a Mike, se encaminaron a la salida. 

Volvieron a toparse con Erwin justo en la puerta, que les despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Marco, una vez lejos del local y de sus profesores, juró que iba a cambiar la matrícula a un instituto nuevo porque, palabras literales,  _ “Jean me han escuchado correrme, ¿vale? ¿¡CON QUÉ CARA VOY YO AHORA A LA HORA DE INGLÉS CON ESTE TÍO SABIENDO QUE LE GUSTA CHUPAR BOTAS?!” _ Entre carcajadas ante lo ridículamente rojo de sus mejillas y dándole la mano sin intención de dejarle ir, Jean le acompañó a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeno, pues ahí queda.  
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo eruri, probablemente les haga un fic en breves.  
> Pero primero me gustaría acabar este.  
> Gracias por leer, espero que os esté gustando toda esta cantidad gratuita de smut xD  
> Hasta el próximo capítulo, que promete ser más tranquilo y tonto.  
> Al fin y al cabo, es de Marco ^^♥
> 
> Nos vemos por twitter → @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
